


Champagne, Cocaine, Gasoline

by TeiraaStrikesAgain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Otabek Altin, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Bubble Bath, Confessions, Daddy Kink, Dubious Morality, Flirting, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gags, Heartache, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Misunderstandings, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Otabek Altin Is In Love, Otabek Altin is a BAMF, Otabek and Viktor and psychopaths, Prisoners, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Slow Burn, Tons of Russian OCs, Top Otabek Altin, Torture, Underage Drinking, Viktor is spelled with a K, Whipping, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeiraaStrikesAgain/pseuds/TeiraaStrikesAgain
Summary: Otabek is out of prison early to accept a job as the personal bodyguard of Yuri, teenage hellcat and grandson of infamous Nikolai Plisetsky the Pakhan of the Plisetsky Bratva. Otabek knew it'd be a tough job, but what he didn't count on was Yuri being the definition of forbidden fruit.NOW WITH FAN ART
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 216
Kudos: 546





	1. Out Early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Yuri is 17 and Otabek is in his twenties when this romance begins. I will not be tagging it as underage as this fic takes place in Russia where the age of consent is 16, but if this bothers anyone, you have officially been warned!

"Otabek Altin, time to go.” A guard announced, opening the heavy iron doors of the cell he’d been sharing with 7 other men for the last 2 years. Two years, 3 months and 6 days to be exact, but who’d counting. 

He cocked an eyebrow at the authority figure and looked up from the game of cards he was playing. He wasn't due to be released for another 6 months but he wasn't going to bother with a response to the guard, so instead he set down the full house he’d been holding in his deck, winning the hand and instilling some groans from his cellmates.

"Until next time.” He bid farewell with no real intention of ending up in this hellhole again. Although for people like him, it was almost as inevitable as death.

The guard lead him to an area he had never seen before and he was handed a bag of what he assumed was his belongings, not that he remembered what they were after so long. Upon inspection it contained an almost empty wallet, his watch, and a pair of motorcycle boots. It made sense that they would have gotten rid of his clothes, they were completely covered in blood if he remembered correctly. 

Wordlessly, he took off his standard issue prison shoes, and put the boots on, still having no idea what was going on, but refusing to speak to the guards about anything. He felt like this had to be a mistake and was waiting for them to realize it at any moment, but it never came.

"Cars outside waiting for you.” The guard pointed with his gun to the large metal door straight ahead and again Otabek just raised an eyebrow. Car? What car? He couldn't think of a single person who would be here to get him, he'd burned those bridges long ago. 

Still, whoever it was, it was better than rotting away in Бутырка*, so he stepped outside thankful for the summer weather in his since he didn't have a proper coat.

Just like the guard said, there was in fact a car waiting for him, but what was even more surprising was that the car in question was a blacked-out Mercedes G Wagon that was either _brand new _ or very well cared for. Obviously whoever was in that car was responsible for his early release, and while he was grateful, he knew his freedom was likely short lived. Nobody did anything for you with expecting something back. It wasn't as if he really had a choice though, so he trudged confidently toward the vehicle, stopping only when the driver jumped out to open the door to the backseat for him. Otabek eyed him suspiciously before sliding into the backseat where a man he vaguely recognized was waiting for him.

He was dressed in an impeccable grey suit that seemed to be custom tailored to fit his slim, but muscular figure. Though appearing to be in his late twenties, early thirties at most, he had a full head of silver hair that hung over one eye and a carefree relaxed expression on his face as well. 

"Otabek Altin, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you in person." The man offered, a seemingly genuine smile on his face. Otabek knew that in their world there was no such thing. Especially not from a Russian.

"As it seems you are responsible for my early release, I'd say the pleasure is mine Mr-?" He replied waiting for the man to fill in the blank.

"Nikiforov." He replied with the same cheshire cat grin. The cogs began turning in his head as he realized just why he knew this man.

"Viktor Nikiforov? Of the Plisetsky Bratva?" He asked, more to state that he was aware than really asking a question. The older man had quite the reputation in Russia (actually across Europe) for both his cunning mind and the brutal reign of violence. He had been exclusively working for the Plisetsky's, the largest Bratva in St Petersburg, for over a decade if Otabek remembered correctly.

"Ah, so you've heard of me? I'm flattered." Viktor teased as he opened a bottle of ELIT poured into expensive looking crystal glasses. Otabek almost broke his stoic expression he was famous for at the bottle the probably cost 200,000 Ruples**. He took the glass offered to him and waited for Viktor to take a drink before tasting his own.

"Oh come now, why would I waste time getting you out of prison early if I was just going to poison you?" The silver haired man laughed and leaned back easily in his seat as the car began moving.

"I don't know, why would you?" He replied, narrowing his eyes. He kept on alert, after all he was in the presence of a very dangerous man, even for Otabek's standards, and he had nothing but his bare hands to defend himself with.

"Ah, I heard you were straight to the point, and I have not been disappointed." Viktor answered, taking another sip of his drink. "I am here because I have a job offer for you." He smiled that knowing smile again and though Otabek's heart skipped a beat, you would never be able to tell by looking at him.

"A job?" He inquired, failing to see a reason for this madness. The Plisetsky Bratva was powerful, strong and well funded. Surely they have enough staff on payroll to handle their own business. Plus, the Bratva's were usually purist, choosing to work with only ethnic Russians and he was 100% Kazakh.

"Nikolai Plisetsky requires a full-time personal bodyguard for his grandson Yuri, and he believes that you are the best man for the job." This time Otabek couldn't help but let his surprise show on his face.

"Surely you must be joking?" He replied and again Viktor laughed. Otabek was not a man who enjoyed being laughed at.

"I know, I know, not your usually gig, but this is a big opportunity for you. Last I heard you were no longer affiliated with the Kazakh gang that landed you in prison this time, and I have heard no other whispers of work lined up for you upon your release.” He spoke with a sly grin. “And I'm sure you understand, to work for the Pakhan is an honor not lightly given, and to gain immediate access to the heir to the Plisetsky throne is even a rarer opportunity." The man finished his drink and immediately poured himself another glass. Otabek sat silent for a moment, taking this information in. Sure, Viktor was right, he didn't have any work lined up, and this was most likely the best offer he was to get, but he just didn't understand something.

"Why me?" He asked. "What do I have to offer that the Pakhan does not currently have in his employment? Surely he would want someone he is familiar with to entrust with the life of his heir." Vaguely he remembers hearing a few years back that Aleksandr Plisetsky and his wife died in a car crash, but he didn't know that they had a surviving son.

"Well… Lets just say Yuri is quite… difficult to work for." Viktor replied cheekily.

"What do you mean?" Otabek questioned, furrowing his brow. 

"Hmm… in the last 2 years he has managed to go though no less than 7 bodyguards. No one can last more than a couple months with the boy. He has quite a temper and a knack for getting in trouble. They're already calling him the Ice Tiger of Russia. We've exhausted our payroll and have decided we need to recruit specifically for Yuri, and I believe that you will be exactly what that boy needs to keep in line." Viktor answered.

"And what is that? Surely it can't be too hard to watch some kid" Otabek still didn't get it, why was he the one they wanted to babysit this child.

"Well, your reputation is quite impressive. I have heard you to be a man of conviction, a man of loyalty and of value. Strong and serious, but not egocentric. Yuri has the tendency to get under people's skin, and I've heard you’re not one lets the words of others affect them. We need someone who will not fight with Yuri, who can let him be himself, to an extent, and keep him safe. Plus, I understand you are an adept fighter and an excellent shot. All in all, I believe you to be exactly what we need to keep our Yuratchka in line." Viktor elaborated. <\p> 

Otabek was still letting this sink in, but he thought he understood. Growing up the way he did made emotions unnecessary and a hinderance in getting his job done. Good to know being away for 2 years hadn’t dampened his reputation.

"Of course, should you prove yourself useful, we may be inclined to enlist your assistance in some areas of work you are more _ familiar _ with." Viktor said, obviously eluding to getting his hands dirty. "The choice is of course yours, but should you decline, I believe the Pakhan would request a refund for his investment on you. I understand it was not cheap to orchestrate your early release." Otabek almost shivered at the icy words, if there was one thing he didn't want it was to be on the bad side of Nikolai Plisetsky. Plus, it's not as if he had any better offers on the table.

"Is there anything more you can tell me about this offer?" He asked. Viktor grinned in return.

"We can discuss details on the plane. You will shower and look presentable. After we land you will meet to Pakhan." He answered flippantly, pulling out a black iPhone 10 and handing it to Otabek.

"This is yours now, don't lose it." Viktor said before pulling out his own phone and typing a message out.

"Got it."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

When Viktor said Otabek was going to shower, he didn't think he meant on the plane.

They had been driving for about 30 minutes when they pulled up to a discrete airfield in the country. Otabek had never been on a private jet before, and he didn't think it would come equip with a full bathroom, a seating cabin, and a bedroom. _So this is how the 1% live? _ Coming from a man that grew up in the seedy underbelly of Almaty, and spending his adult life in and out of prison, he didn't think he had ever seen anything so unnecessarily grand in his entire life.

Still, he was thankful for the privacy of the shower, with its warm water, and actual shampoo and conditioner... Normally, he was lucky to get a half a bar of used soap, lukewarm temperatures, and the comfort of 30 naked criminals crammed in with you. 

He remembered his younger days, when he was fresh to the system. The depravity of men locked away for years now having young meat to pray on knew no bounds. Countless beatings and missing teeth were dished out in the effort to prove that while young, and relatively small back then. Otabek Altin was no one's bitch. At the memory he scrubbed his skin raw, trying to wash away the grime of his incarceration, but never truly felt clean.

Viktor had given him a black suit that he changed into once he dried off with a towel that felt like it must be made by the softest Egyptian cotton. He was surprised to find it fit him incredibly well and wondered how the older man got his measurements, but he supposed the Plisetsky Bratva had enough power to find out any information they wanted. He looked in the mirror and was pleased with his transformation, sure the tattoos on his hands identified him as a criminal, but he had to admit he looked good in a suit. He'd never owned one before.

After emerging from the bathroom a new man, Viktor had given him a brief rundown of his weekly salary (more than Otabek was used to making in a month), and he learned he was to be given a small apartment 15 minutes away from the Plisetsky townhouse in downtown St Petersburg. All he could think about was how as soon as he got paid, he was buying himself a new motorcycle. He never found what happened to the one he owned when he was arrested. Probably impounded or stolen…

He also learned that Viktor used to be Yuri's bodyguard before being promoted to Sovietnik two years ago. After the tragic death of both Aleksandr and Roksana Plisetsky, Nikolai pulled Yuri out of traditional school and kept in the townhouse almost 24/7, bringing in private tutors, martial arts instructors, and anything else he deemed necessary for the child.<\p> 

Viktor had known Yuri practically his whole life, having worked for the family since he was 13. Starting as an errand boy and informant on the streets, he worked his way to solider then bodyguard and now was the Pakhans left hand man. 

Yuri had apparently always been a bit of a hellcat but in the last few years his partying has really gotten out of hand and the Pakhan is worried that he will not be ready to take over the family business when the time comes. Otabek couldn't help but think this babysitting gig was going to be harder than he originally thought.

After a short 90-minute flight, an identical Mercedes was waiting for them on the landing strip and in no time, they were in the heart of the city, ascending on the townhouse. There was not a lot of things in this world that actually made Otabek nervous, but he had to admit, meeting Nikolai Plisetsky was one of those things. This was arguably the most powerful and dangerous man in St Petersburg, maybe even in all of Russia. The fact that he was being invited to the man's house, to protect his grandson was still a concept he couldn't quite wrap his mind around.

The car came to a stop and suddenly Otabek realized house wasn't the right word. This place looked more like the The Winter Palace. The building stood 4 stories high, decorated in an elaborate baroque nature. There were a couple small balconies adorning the front, none that would impose a security breech, as they were all on the 3rd and 4th stories. It wasn’t just a townhouse, it was an entire city block. 

There were security cameras fixed all across the entrance, following them with every step they took. He followed Viktor up to the main entrance and watched him move a metal latch that exposed a fingerprint scanner and he place his forefinger on it and then after a beep, pulled out a keycard that granted access to the building.

_ Fancy. _

The entryway was as grand if not grander than the outside of the building. Everything was adorned in polished stone and gold, the staircase curved and split into two at the bottom, reminding him of something out of a fairytale. There was what what probably priceless works of art littering the halls and dozens of items of elegance to catch ones eye, it was almost dizzying. This must have been an old Russian aristocratic home that somehow survived the Soviet era, that was the only explanation for this grandeur. Not letting himself become distracted, Otabek followed Viktor through the foyer and down a smaller hallway, passing a few maids in polished black and white uniforms who refused to look either of the men in the eye and stopped to courtesy as they walked by. Finally, at the end of the hall, they reached a set of double doors. The eccentric silver haired man gave him another ridiculous grin before he lightly knocked on the door in front of him. Otabek's heart sped up.

"Come in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what do you guys think? Yes I know, ANOTHER OtaYuri mafia fic, but OH WELL SUE ME! This fic is heavily inspired by (of course) the one and only Kawaiiloren's Mafia AU, as well as a couple fics I've read on AO3. I see a lot of one shots and short stories in regards to this AU, but I have yet to find a full length fic that I really loved with this dynamic (Yuri the Pakhans grandson and Otabek his bodyguard.) However there are a couple other YOI mafia fics that are absolutely amazing such as The Shadow People series by AphroditeB00w and Bought by Love by Silvandar.
> 
> *Butyrka Prison is a historic prison in Moscow.
> 
> ** 200,000 Ruples is just over $3,000 US Dollars. Yes a bottle of ELIT by Stolichnaya Pristine Water really costs that much
> 
> edit: 12/7/2020 Originally when I wrote this story I had the cars they were using as Escalades, because I am American and that was just were my brains immediately went. Now over a year after I started this story, and a lot more research on Russia and the Russian mob I realized that no one drives American cars outside the US lol. It seems like Mercedes G Wagons are the mafias car of choice so they have been changed :) Hopefully anyone who is Russian or understands their culture better than me can understand that even if I don't get everything right, I am constantly trying to make this story as accurate as possible.


	2. Yuri, meet Otabek

"Get your sweaty sausage fingers off of me you insufferable ogre!" Yuri seethed and shrugged violently away from Demetri's grip on his shoulder. 

"I don't need to be led around my own HOME!" He kicked Sergei in the shin and took a few prideful steps ahead, stumbling a bit in his effort to pull ahead but holding his head high. It was already bad enough being treated like a fucking prisoner in his own home, now he had these two idiots literally trying to drag him through the halls like they owned him. He still couldn't believe he had been locked in his own room for almost 2 fucking weeks now. He'd been allowed to come down when dinner was served, but he'd been refusing meals unless they were brought to his room. There was no way he was going to grace his Dedushka with his presence when he was being so _unreasonable._

All of this mistreatment just because yet another one of his bodyguards proved to be completely incompetent. Although it was the reasoning why that was dividing Yuri and his grandfather on the issue... 

To Dedushka, the bodyguard failed at his job after Yuri ditched him, wound up getting in a fight and got arrested _again._ To Yuri, the bodyguard was just in the way and he never would have gotten picked up if the idiot had just let Yuri handle things in the first place. So, Dedushka demoted the moron, and he would now spend his remaining days as a low level drug runner. Meanwhile Yuri was made to suffer for something that totally wasn't his fault.

The brutes hadn't told him where they were going, but he had a pretty good guess it was Dedushka's office. He blazed down the hall and a few stairwells admiring the chip on the banister of the second floor from where he had hit it with his bicycle when he was 6. He was so scared that Otets was going to be mad at him, but Mama told him it would be their little secret, he was just having a little fun after all. It had been a long time since any fun had been had in these hallways.

Yuri slid down the banister of the grand staircase as always, not caring how childish Dedushka thought it was, before continuing down the familiar corridor that ended with the grand double doors to the office. He hated how it was always him having to walk down 4 flights of stairs and countless hallways every time the old man wanted to speak to Yuri. He had never once visited Yuri in his own room, like he wasn't even worth the effort. Anger was bubbling up inside him and when he reached the office he violently kicked the doors wide open to express his discontent, causing everyone in the room to jump. Well, all except Dedushka, who was long used to Yuri's attitude. 

"Yuratchka, how kind of you to grace us with your presence." Dedushka responded curtly focused entirely on loading new tobacco into his pipe. He wasn't even looking at Yuri, which just made him angrier.

"Hmph. Excuse me for being a little on edge after you have imprisoned me in this fucking place for weeks." He spat back clenching his fists at his sides.

"Ah yes, that is why I called you here." Dedushka said, finally lighting his pipe up and lifting his eyes to Yuri's own. "It has taken me some time, but I have managed to find a suitable bodyguard for-"

"I DON'T NEED A FUCKING BABYSITTER! If Ilya wouldn't have gotten in my way I would have-" Yuri interjected before he himself was cut off.

"THIS IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE!" Dedushka rose from his chair and slammed his fist on his desk startling Yuri into silence. "You WILL have a bodyguard, because I say it to be so, and that it FINAL." He boomed out with a chilling expression and although Yuri did not move from his power stance, all the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Now sit." He finished and Yuri begrudgingly did so, but slung his leg over the arm of the chair in defiance, the leather cold against his bare skin. He hadn't expected to be summoned and the idiot brute squad wouldn't have let him get ready anyways, so all he wore was a pair of purple soft cotton shorts and a black/white leopard cropped tank top. 

"Good." Was all Nikolai replied before motioning with his hand for someone to step forward. Yuri realized he hadn't even looked to see who else was in the room and cursed himself for it. Here we go, just another fat, bald, old fool that had worked with Dedushka for years, here to follow him around like a parasite. He whipped his head around to death glare at the unfortunate soul who dare try and chaperone him and stopped dead in his tracks.

The man stepping forward was not at all what he was picturing and the **complete** opposite of all his other bodyguards the last couple years. Oh no no no, this man was the absolute definition of tall dark and fucking handsome as fuck. He wore a sleek black suit, a white dress shirt, and a silk black tie; the standard uniform of those working for the Bratva, but somehow it looked more... _devastatingly handsome_ on the mystery man. He caught a glimpse of heavily tattooed hands as the man past him and he knew they told the story of his criminal history and time in prison. Trailing his eyes up, he took in just how broad the man was. It was like he was simply a wall of muscle. As he reached the desk he turned and faced Yuri, clasping his hands together in front of him, allowing Yuri to get a good look at his face. He had dark brown hair styled in a sexy undercut and his face looked like it was carved from fine marble with a jawline that could cut glass. His almond shaped eyes held a rich chocolatey color that paired well with the warm olive color of his skin that made him want to melt, his heart beat speeding up and his mouth starting to water.

"Yuri," The sound of his deduska's voice snapped him out of his trance. "This is Otabek, your new bodyguard. Otabek, this is my Vnuk Yuri. I hope he does not give you too much trouble." Dedushka made the introductions and the man named Otabek locked eyes with Yuri. It felt like they were looking right into his soul. Seconds passed and it was quiet, and Yuri realized he was staring. Heat began rising in his cheeks so he did what he normally did when embarrassed. Lashed out.

"What? This asshole?! Who the hell even is he, is he even fucking Russian!?" He cried rising to his feet and pointing his finger at the larger man accusingly. The hired muscle didn't even so much as blink in response, just continued to hold his gaze intensely. Yuri hated him already, walking sex god or not.

"No, he isn't, but that is of no importance as long as he keeps you safe. He hasn't worked with us before, you have officially gone through more bodies than I can spare on a bodyguard position, so I recruited him specifically for you." Nikolai responded and Yuri felt himself blush. _ Just for me?_ "As of now your restrictions have been lifted and you are free to leave the townhouse, so long as you take Otabek with you." Dedushka picked up one of many papers and began reading, puffing hard on his pipe. ":Stay out of trouble this time, da?" Yuri's embarrassment was instantly forgotten, and he rushed forward and leaned over the desk towards his grandfather.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Really?! I can go out?!" He asked and Dedushka 'hmph'-ed in response waving his hand to dismiss him. Yuri took off in excitement, he couldn't wait to get out of this god forsaken place after 2 weeks on lock-down, he was going to get his friends together, maybe have dinner at Dans le Noir and then go to Duma*... He had been online shopping like crazy in his captivity so he had a few new outfits to wear, and with it being August, he didn't need to worry about being cold. He raced up the stairs and turned down his hallway before a flash of black behind him caught his eye and he was startled to see his new bodyguard following him.

"There's nothing to protect me from inside the fucking house you moron or did you just come to watch the peepshow?" He taunted the man and was annoyed again to receive no response. The man just held his gaze again in that same intense way as before, standing in the hallway like a force to be reckoned with. "Fine, don't respond, not like I fucking care. Just go get a car ready for us, a big one, we are picking up my friends." He spat before receiving a very slight nod slamming he door in the his bodyguards face.

He made quick work of beating his face to perfection, (not that it wasn't perfect enough to begin with) applying dark eye shadow, and shimmery gloss on his lips for a full dramatic effect. He braided 3 small plaits on one side and left the rest hanging down his back, long and straight. After much deliberation he settled on a pair of sinfully short denim shorts and over the knee black leather boots with a heel. He paired it with a long-sleeved fishnet op that barely cleared his studded nipples and then strapped on a light pink leather body harness that was very kawaii meets bdsm.** He took one last look at himself and determined that he looking fucking gorgeous. Grabbing a wad of cash from his drawer, he stuffed in the little space he had left in his back pocket of his shorts intent on just making the bodyguard carry it later anyways.

When he emerged from his room, he was pleased to find that Otabek was no longer there. Hopefully he had gotten the car like Yuri had requested. When he made it to the garage he saw one of the G Wagons was running, so he hopped in the back and pushed his phone up right in his bodyguard's face.

"Here! Put this in the GPS, we are picking up Natasha and Andrej first and Katya is meeting us at the restaurant with her new boo." He snapped waiting just enough time for Otabek to plug the address into the car's navigation before snatching his phone back to aimlessly scroll through Instagram on the drive. When they pulled up to the twin's house they were already outside acting crazy as usual, taking pulls from a huge bottle of Grey Goose.

"Whats up bitchhhh!" Natasha shrieked as she opened the door.

"Our little prince is free from his imprisonment!" Andrej cheered handing the bottle to Yuri who took it gratefully, fully intending on getting blacked out tonight to make up for his lost time. They continued to drink from the bottle, finishing it off before heading into the restaurant. Katya had gotten there first and secured a private table in the back of the restaurant, though he had no doubt the table was chosen by her security, she was a well-known model with a history of rabid fans. It always made Yuri feel less self-conscious about his own bodyguard, even though it wasn't his choice to have one.

The dinner was filled with more cocktails than actual food as was usual for the group and everyone seemed much more interested in Yuri's new bodyguard than Katya's boyfriend, who was just another sleezy photographer trying to make his name by fucking a star. Yuri wasn't even going to attempt to remember his name, he'd be gone in 2 weeks tops.

"Ohmygod Yuriiii he is so fucking gorgeous, god I just want to ride his face!" Natasha cackled pointing with her fork and imitating the movements earning laughs from everyone at the table.

"Seriously, where the hell did your grandpa find him?" Andrej finished his drink and motioned to the waiter for another.

"Honestly, I don't know. He's kind of weird, he hasn't even spoken to me yet. As long as he stays out of my way, I don't really give a fuck." He replied, the vodka in his system making his lips loose, He chanced a glance over at Otabek who stood along the wall with Natasha's security guard, his eyes were focused on the restaurant, and he wasn't looking at Yuri. This annoyed him and he frowned.

"I bet I can get him to talk." Andrej motioned like he was sucking cock and the table again erupted in laughter. Yuri laughed along but for some reason felt sour about that statement, Maybe he just needed to drink more, or maybe something stronger…

"Andrej, do you have anything left from JJ?" He whispered and the other boy's eyes lit up.

"Fuck yeah, you know it bitch, c'mon let's go to the bathroom." He shot his eyes over to where Otabek was standing. Andrej and he excused themselves and headed for the boys room, Otabek unfortunately in tow. When the reached the bathroom, Yuri turned around and got in his face.

"What can't a guy take a piss in peace!?" He snarled puling Andrej in behind him and once again shutting the door in Otabeks face. He smirked at the displeasure that was evident on his bodyguard's face before him and Andrej collapsed in giggles. When they pulled themselves together, Andrej reached into a zippered pocket on his acid wash vest and pulled out their options, coke, molly, or acid. He figured he might want the coke later when he was dancing, so he opted for the molly. He swallowed the pill dry before actually relieving his bladder and headed back to the table.

"Yuriiiiiiiii, let's go dancing now, I'm bored of this place!" Whined Natasha, already face down on the table. The wait staff, ever prepared, proceeded to place the bill on the table, which Katya's boyfriend immediately grabbed and claimed 'he'd take care of it'. Yuri rolled his eyes, if this guy thought flashing his cash was going to win him points with Katya he was wrong, but he'd gladly except the free meal on the premise that it meant one less pointless interaction with the bodyguard.

Otabek drove the three to the club, while Katya went home with her beau. She was never any fun when she was dating someone. They got in immediately when the bouncer recognized him and as soon as he stepped foot inside, he felt himself finally drop. Everything in the club was so **vibrant**, the music, the colors, the movement of the bodies on the dance floor. It electrified him. He rushed forward and was swept away in the crowd, dancing with anyone and everyone.

He felt so free, here under the lights and the hoard of sweaty bodies, he wasn't Yuri, heir to the Plisetsky Bravta. He wasn't the Ice Tiger of Russia, not the Russian Fairy that he knows the men that work for his grandfather call him behind his back, he was just Yuri. No responsibilities, no expectations, no thoughts, just pure emotion and physicality. He danced for what felt like hours until he was slick with sweat, his leather body harness starting to chafe against his bare skin. Eventually Natasha and Andrej found him and danced alongside, soon a crowd began to form around them, the masses lured in by the tantalizing blondes. Swaying his hips seductively and tossing his long hair around, Yuri relished in the hungry eyes that raked over his body.

In his haze his eyes whirled around the room until they finally settled on his absentee bodyguard, who was leaning against the railing of the elevated bar that surrounded the dance floor. He was staring at Yuri with that same intense look on his face, he didn't know why but that mattered more to him than any of these strangers' eyes. Keeping the burning eye contact he turned his body to face Otabek, trailing his hands up his torso, his exposed chest pausing to tweak his pierced nipples, throwing his head back with an orgasmic look on his face earning a few cheers from the crowd. Spinning around he bent all the way over, exposing his cheeks at the bottom of his shorts and shook his ass right at his bodyguard. That earned him some whistles and a few catcalls before he slowly made his way back up, popping his ass out and tossing his hair back dramatically.

_Shit._ The drugs and alcohol in his system caused his world to spin after his hair flip and it took him a moment to collect himself. He looked back at the area Otabek was last standing and frowned to see he was gone. He tried to take a couple steps forward but ended up stumbling to the side and into a man with a mostly unbuttoned silk shirt and too much gold jewelry.

"Hey baby." He smirked before grabbing a handful of Yuri's ass in an almost painful way. "Whaddya say we ditch this place and go have a little fun?" Yuri's anger spiked and he tried to push the strange man away, but he didn't have the strength in his intoxicated state. The man tightened his grip and used the other hand to grab Yuri's hair hard, yanking his head back to place a few disgusting wet kisses on his neck

""Hands off bastard!" He spat trying again to push out of the man's grip as his right hand trailed over more of Yuri's body. Suddenly, the movement stopped, and the man's head jerked back at an unnatural angle. Yuri looked up and there was Otabek, with a grip so tight around the other mans neck his knuckles were already turning white.

"If you value your life, you will do what he asks." He spoke in a low heavily accented voice, the smoothness of the syllables betraying the brutally serious tone in which he spoke. _Yep, definitely not Russian._ It was enough to send shivers down his spine and he didn't think it was just from the threat. The man let go of Yuri immediately and began choking violently when Otabek released his neck before scrambling his way back through the crowd. Yuri caught Otabek's gaze again and was stunned to see a fire burning behind those chocolate pools. It startled him enough to take another step back and immediately he lost his balance again. Otabek reached out and placed a strong hand on the small of his back to steady him.

"We are going home, you are too drunk." Otabek spoke into his ear just loud enough to be heard over the music. This was not what Yuri wanted to hear.

"Fuck you, I'm fine!" He pushed out of Otabek's grip attempting to get back to his friends now that the crowd had closed in. He got about 2 steps before an iron grip was placed on his wrist and he was yanked backward into a warm, solid chest. Otabek tucked him under his arm immediately and Yuri's heart skipped a beat. 

"No. You can barely stand. We are leaving **now.**" His bodyguard held firm staring at Yuri again intensely and started to move closer to his face. Yuri felt his breathing hitch. _Holy shit was Otabek going to kiss him?!_ When their noses were just centimeters apart and Yuri felt his eyes fluttering closed Otabek stopped.

"What are you on?" Otabek asked, his jaw set firm. It took Yuri a second to rewind from his current train of thought and process what he meant. He wasn't trying to kiss him, he was just looking Yuri's pupils which were probably blown at this point, and for some reason it was funniest thing he that head ever happened to him. He burst out into giggles and leaned heavily against the older man for support who just sighed and began to lead Yuri out of the club, who was tripping over his own feet every other step.

"If you can't keep yourself upright, I will carry you out of here." Otabek said as they finally cleared the crowd, the exit in sight.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a sexy voice? You should be like, a phone sex operator or somethin'!" He slurred and cracked up at himself, tripping again and squealing when Otabek reached down, grabbed him around his knees, and slung him over his shoulder unceremoniously. His giggles turned into embarrassed protests as he was carried, literally kicking and screaming, to the car. As many times as his fists hit Otabek's back and his feet kicked his check, the older man didn't even give any indication that he felt it. He kept Yuri on his shoulder while waiting for the valet to pull the car around and then Yuri was basically thrown into the backseat. The older man taking it as far as buckling his seat-belt for him even though Yuri was yelling at him that he could do it himself and he wasn't a child. He slammed the door and Yuri couldn't help but notice how furious his previously stoic bodyguard seemed. Feeling satisfied, he leaned his head against the car window and promptly fell asleep. 

When he awoke, he realized he was being carried bridal style up the grand staircase back at the townhouse. Yuri looked up and realized his bodyguard was carrying him, seemingly unaware that Yuri had finally stirred. He relaxed into the embrace and did his best to pretend he was still sleeping. It had been a long time since he had felt physical comfort like this, and his body really wanted to preserve it. He was amazed Otabek got him out of the car without waking him up, but even more so that he planned to carry Yuri up 4 flights of stairs. Eventually there was some jostling and Yuri peeped his eye open and saw that they had reached his room. Once inside Otabek gently lay him on his bed and took time and care to unlace his boots and slowly pull them off. Next, he unbuckled the harness he still wore and tediously removed it from him, like he was doing everything he could to prevent Yuri from waking.

Finally, he covered Yuri with the fuzzy throw blanket at the bottom of his bed and laid his hand softly on Yuri's cheek before softly muttering a few words in a language Yuri did not know before exiting the room, leaving Yuri feel more cared for and also more confused than he had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! I am truly blown away by the response to this story! I feel so loved and accomplished! It was definitely because of the overwhelming support I have received from you readers that I was able to get the second chapter out so fast. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have already started Chapter 3 so it should be up here soon. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read chapter one, and a special thanks to those who left Kudos, comments or bookmarked the story already. 
> 
> Edit 8/3/2020: LOL everytime I read this part about Yuri dancing and then getting dizzy I think of '10 Things I Hate About You', when Kat gets up on the table and then hits her head on the chandelier. Maybe that was my inspiration...  

> 
> *These are both real places in St Petersburg, I got them off Trip Advisor lol
> 
> ** If you have no idea what I'm talking about here is a reference. I don't know how else to explain it…. https://www.amazon.com/Strappy-Harness-Hollow-Cupless-Gothic/dp/B07BBJS1GX/ref=sr_1_21?dchild=1&keywords=pink+body+harness&qid=1573883356&s=apparel&sr=1-21


	3. The Bratva Prince

Otabek awoke to sunlight streaming through the blinds, cursing himself for forgetting to close them again last night. He blamed Yuri for keeping them out past 3am again, which meant he didn't stumble into bed until closed till 4. Never being one who could fall back asleep once awake, he felt around for his phone on the nightstand and groaned when he saw the clock read 6:57AM. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make some tea.

It had been 2 months since he had started working for the Bratva, and it had been nothing like he was expecting. Sure, Viktor had warned him that Yuri was troublesome, but no words could do the 17-year-old hellcat any justice. His wild partying and spitfire attitude kept Otabek constantly working against him, keeping him out of fights, protecting him from the men that couldn't keep their hands off, all too often repeating the dynamic of their first night together, with Otabek finding himself carrying the boy home and putting him to bed.

His spoiled upbringing was evident in the way Yuri carried himself on a daily basis. He berated the staff everywhere he went; restaurants, high end clothing stores, clubs, even the staff at the townhouse. Otabek didn't even know how many times he had made the maids cry for misplacing something in his room or the chef had to step out for an impromptu smoke break after Yuri's rampages through the kitchen. He wasn't usually one for socializing, but he didn't need to be to determine the staff hated the boy. He was just as bad if not worse to Otabek, calling him names, ordering him around, and treating him essentially as a glorified butler. At first, he was put off by the bratty behavior, but as time went on it was easy to figure out that Yuri was just looking for a reaction, and when he refused to give him one, the blonde just got angrier and angrier. It was actually quite amusing at this point.

But Yuri's attitude and partying were not the worst thing about this job, oh no, not by a long shot. It wasn't the fact that Otabek was working long hours without breaks or being on call 24 hours a day either. No, the part that made it hard for him to sleep at night, the reason this job weighed so heavily on his conscience, was how undeniably, irrevocably, **painfully** attracted to the Bratva Prince he was.

From the moment he saw him kick in the Pakhans door, a ferocious blur of blonde hair and long legs, he knew he was in trouble. Otabek had been picturing some wannabe gangster punk kid, not this beautiful, sexy little angel from hell. He was unable to grasp how it was that he was related to the Pakhan, who for all intents and purposes resembled a potato, but then he saw a picture of Yuri's mother, a former prima ballerina to the Russia ballet, and it made more sense. It had taken everything Otabek had in him to keep himself straight faced and unreadable during their initial greeting, with Yuri wearing nothing but those teeny little shorts and that scandalous top. If he had thought that was the worst of it, he was so wrong. He almost had an actual heart attack when Yuri got in the car that night wearing an outfit designed to send men like him straight to hell. It was not fair to someone who spent the last few years in prison, to be tempted by sinful flesh in such a way...

Every single day he had to remind himself all the reasons _not_ to give into temptation. The two glaringly obvious reasons being that one, he was the Pakhan's grandson, his charge, and his employer. The second, and more glaring reason was that Yuri, though wrapped in a pretty package, was ONLY SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD.

No teenager should be allowed to look or behave as that little devil did. Every time he asked Otabek to help him into some slinky body chain, or pull off some sexed-up leather boots that should belong to a dominatrix, he had to physically restrain himself from leaving lingering touches on his beautiful unmarred skin. When he danced, Otabek had to result to some pretty unpleasant thoughts to keep himself from growing hard in his pants. He'd taken to wearing compression shorts instead of regular boxers, because even with his iron willpower, he was no match for the teenage dream.

A distant beeping pulled him back from his thoughts and he realized his tea was done. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and poured himself a steaming cup, taking a sip immediately and cursing when he burned his tongue. It was happening more and more often lately, his daydreaming about Yuri that is. It seemed every spare moment he had, his mind was filled with the troublemaker, remembering something amusing he did, or imagining different scenarios with him. 

Sometimes, late at night, Otabek would imagine the two of them together, rolling in the satin sheets of Yuri's canopy bed, the wanton moans the younger would let out, him crying out Otabek's name… He'd stained his own sheet more times than he cared to admit to thoughts he absolutely forbid himself from having in the daytime.

It wasn't just the physical attraction that bothered him, he could feel himself actually starting to get attached to the kid and that was honestly far worse. Despite Yuri's amusing ferociousness, his favorite moments where when the blonde was soft and gentle. Unfortunately, those moments usually only came when Yuri was too inebriated to keep up his ferocious façade. When he was sleeping, the "Ice Tiger of Russia" was just a clingy, cuddly, sweet little kitten. 

Otabek knew he was a sick, sick man, but he couldn't help himself from basking in the little affection he received in those early morning hours. It had been a long time since he had anyone as beautiful as Yuri in his arms and- no scratch that, Otabek had _never_ had anyone as beautiful as Yuri in his arms. He couldn't help but cherish the adorable little sounds he made, the way he grasped at Otabek's suit and tried to pull himself closer, like a small child. When he laid him down on his plush bed and he was always taken aback by just how young and innocent Yuri looked. Despite his racing heart and rushing blood he tried his best to keep his sinful thoughts at bay when he undressed the boy of anything that would be uncomfortable for him to sleep in, never enough to expose him though. No matter how attracted to Yuri he was, Otabek was not the kind of man to take advantage of someone who was unconscious. At first he though maybe he'd receive an earful from Yuri about it, but the teenager never brought it up. He never asked or questioned how he made it to him room every night, or how his shoes mysteriously were always set right next to the bed neatly, even though Yuri's normal habits of undressing are just to throw off items in random directions for someone else to clean later. He either truly did not think about it, or he must be alright with it. Now that was a dangerous thought...

Daring to take another sip he was pleased to find the tea was at a drinkable temperature. He took his cup to the armchair by the window and opened it for some fresh air, the chilly October air stinging his face a little. He wasn't a man that needed much as evident by his still mostly bare apartment, the armchair being the only bit of furniture he'd bought for the place.

It had been a bit odd to enter his new apartment for the first time in the dark hours of the morning, but he was used to living most of his life in the hours most people were sleeping. Viktor had given him the keys earlier that day after he'd given him a tour of the townhouse, before he'd met Yuri. The building was a typical Khrushchyovka*, his unit on the 5th and final floor. He was so exhausted that he didn't even bother looking around the place, just found the bed immediately, stripped out of his suit and passed out. Waking up in the late morning the next day, he made sure he had no missed calls before finally sitting up and taking in his surroundings.

It seemed to be a typical one room layout, with a bed, a sofa and coffee table made of cinder blocks and a single piece of wood laid over top. Stretching, he had gotten up and found his small kitchen, which thankfully was stocked with coffee and tea as well as some basic food to make, not that Otabek was much of a cook, but he could manage some eggs and sausage Next to the kitchen was a tiny, dilapidated bathroom, the tiles cracked and the bathtub stained with rust. He showered and had a small breakfast before awkwardly putting his only clothing on (the suit) and set out to buy himself some essentials with the money Viktor gave him yesterday as a 'signing bonus'.

That day he spent time getting acquainted with his new neighborhood while picking up some essentials, groceries, regular clothing, etc. When he arrived back at the apartment his feet were killing him from wearing the dress shoes two days in a row. He'd never needed to wear any for more than a couple hours at a time and found them highly uncomfortable. When he went to put his new clothing away and found 4 more identical suits to the ones he was wearing already hanging in there and another pair of dress shoes, he groaned.

Over the last 2 months he had slowly accumulated everything he wanted/needed to be happy in his small life separate from the Plisetsky townhouse. He was able to find a beautiful 1978 Honda CB750 with a modified frame and matte black finishes that he'd been working on in his spare time. The armchair he bought at a flea market and placed by the window with the view of the street below. He liked to have his tea there and sometimes in the off nights when Yuri didn't feel like going out, he was content to prop his feet up in the window and read until the early hours of the morning. If there was anything prison was good for, it was expanding his literary knowledge. He was never one for TV anyways, never having owned one growing up.

Most of the time though Otabek was kept pretty busy, learning quickly that Yuri hated being cooped up in the townhome unless he was nursing a bad hangover. Even when he wasn't with Yuri, he spent a fair amount of time at the townhome. There was a full gym and sparring studio that he took full advantage of, plus there was an **enormous** garage, complete with everything Otabek would need to work on his bike. Over time he had become acquainted with some of the other core staff to the Bratva. There were Nikolai's bodyguards Sergei and Demetri, both men in their late forties, but still great sparring partners, though they favored the shooting range located underground just beneath the townhome. Then there was Mila Babicheva, and her half-brother Georgi Popovich, both unexpectedly clever and ruthless. It seemed they were the ones who were sent to finish a job when things weren't quite working out to the Pakhan's plan. They worked directly under Viktor so Otabek wasn't privy to most of whatever their business was.

He hadn't seen much of the Sovietnik since he first came to St Petersburg, he was sent to Japan on some business unknown to Otabek. Otabek wasn't new to this line of work so he didn't ask questions. It had been over a month since he had seen the silverette and as much as he hated to admit it, he almost missed the company of the eccentric man. He had never met a Russian that smiled as much as he did in his whole life.

Finishing his cup, he figured he would take his bike over to the Plisetsky garage and do some work since he was up so early, he'd bought a set of new spark plugs that he kept meaning to install anyways. Grabbing a gym bag, he packed a suit and dress shoes in case by some miracle Yuri woke up earlier than noon and he had to work. It was Sunday after all and he and his idiot friends might want to go to 'brunch' or whatever it was called. It seemed all they ever did together was drink, shop, and gossip, he doubted there was any substance involved in their so-called friendship. His stomach growled, but he'd just grab something at the townhome. The head cook Paval was usually preparing breakfast around this time anyways.

It was a nice short drive in the crisp autumn air, entering through the backdoor, he gave a brief nod to Paval, who greeted him warmly and told him to sit, breakfast would be ready soon. Soon Mila joined him, looking like she would snap on the first person to talk to her, Otabek learned she was one of those people that _really_ needed her coffee in the morning. Next came Georgi who completely ignored the sour mood Mila was in and talked both their ears off about how he was certain he had met the love of his life for the third time that month. Georgi was one of those that fell hard if a pretty girl even looked in his direction. Otabek doubted he had even spoken to the latest girl in question, but here he was ready to pick out wedding china.

The three ate their breakfast together at the table in the kitchen and watched a maid come in to collect Nikolai's breakfast for him, most likely being brought to his office. Otabek attempted to wash his own dishes before being literally chased out of the kitchen by the maids and headed to the garage to start on his bike. He'd only been out there for about an hour when he got a surprising text message.

_Viktor Nikiforov: Boss man wants to see you, be in his office in 20._

Otabek took one look at his grease covered hands and clothes and cursed audibly. Not bothering to put anything away he grabbed his bag and raced to the gym, taking the worlds quickest shower and dressing in the suit which was a little wrinkled from being folded, but it would have to do. Normally he would hang it up while he was showering to steam the lines out but there was no time today. He made his way down the now familiar hallways and couldn't help but wonder why the Pakhan wanted to see him. He had only seen the man a handful of times since that first day at the townhouse, and all of those had just been briefly in passing. Not being one to let his mind race in the 'what if's, he pushed his emotions down under his cold façade when he reached the grand double door and gave a polite knock.

"Come in!” He heard from within. He entered as instructed and was a little surprised to see Viktor, Mila, and Georgi already in the room. Viktor gave him a sly little smile that did little to ease his discomfort. Had he done something wrong?

"Otabek, thank you for coming on such short notice." The Pakhan began, hands folded on his desk before him.

"Of course boss." He remained standing.

"I wanted to commend you on a job well done, these last 2 months without incident from Yuri have been a nice change of pace for all of us. I don't know how you have managed to control that boy, it seemed you were as suited to the job as Viktor thought you'd be." He complimented and Otabek couldn't help his eyes from widening a bit.

"Thank you sir." He answered. Interesting. Viktor had made no mention that it was he himself that had selected Otabek for the job. He made a mental note to revisit that thought at a later time.

"My staff have informed me of your considerable skill in Systema, where did you lean such skills?" Nikolai asked, beginning to fill his pipe with tobacco.

"Prison." He answered honestly and Mila gave a little giggle. Nikolai looked up momentarily, a small glint in his eyes.

"Of course." He chuckled and lit his pipe. "And I've also heard you are as have excellent marksmanship, just as good as I was hoping."

"Glad I could live up to my reputation sir." He answered, making Nikolai's grin grow the slightest bit. It was almost unnerving to see him in such a good mood.

"Well, I think you've proven yourself more than worthy to help Viktor out with a certain situation that needs dealing with." He puffed a couple times and the smell of sweet tobacco filled the air. "Our organization has leant a considerable amount of money to the Lyutov brothers and they seem to think that now that their gambling business is doing well, their debt doesn't need to be paid. The men I sent originally to collect the money were returned in pieces. Now I think they need to be taught a lesson, and I'd like you to accompany Viktor, Mila, and Georgi on the job." Nikolai finished.

Otabek was conflicted, on one hand, he was grateful to be offered work that he was familiar with. He never particular enjoyed violence, not in the way that some men did, but he was good at it, and he found peace in familiarity. On the other hand…

"What of Yuri?" He couldn't stop himself from asking. Nikolai waved his hand as if dismissing the question.

"Not to worry, you should be gone only 2 days, I'll have Sergei watch him for the time being." Nikolai finished. Otabek felt a little better, but still felt uneasy leaving the boy in the care of another. He was well aware of the disdain Sergei held for Yuri and didn't necessarily trust him to take care of the boy, though he could never tell Nikolai that. He glanced at Viktor who was giving him a curious look, but he brushed it off. He couldn't read too much into the eccentric man's looks.

Over the next hour Nikolai and Viktor explained to Mila, Georgi, and Otabek the finer details of the job, and soon they were all headed underground to collect weapons and ammunition. Otabek always felt comfortable enough with the two guns he kept strapped to himself, but Viktor insisted he take a couple more, and maybe some knives. Viktor had a strange love for knives himself, stating he always preferred them over guns, the latter making too much noise. The siblings on the other hand took enough firepower with them for a small army, it seemed like noise was their thing.

At was just after 1pm, so the foursome ate a quick lunch of pelmeni together before making their way to the garage, Otabek tailing the other three. Right before he followed the others out the door, his arm was grabbed from behind. Acting on instinct, he spun around ready to throw a fist, but was shocked to see the person who stopped him, was none other than Yuri.

"Hey asshole, where the hell do you think you are you going with **those** idiots?" He fired at him. The teenager had obviously just woken up, his hair pulled back into a messy bun on top of his head, wearing only an oversized shirt that hung off one of his shoulders and lounge shorts that were _barely_ visible, giving the impression he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Fuck, he was so _gorgeous_. What Otabek wouldn't give to wake up next to that in the morning…

"On a job." He wasn't sure if he was supposed to give Yuri any information about where he was headed, so he stuck to his normalcy of short answers.

"Says who!?" He yelled, fire in his eyes.

"The Pakhan." Otabek answered, amused at Yuri's fury. He was so cute when he was mad, especially dressed like this.

"What the FUCK! Your job is to be my bodyguard!" Yuri all but screamed at him, stomping his foot like an angry toddler.

"My job is to do what The Pakhan tells me to." He replied. Yuri didn't seem to have an answer for that. If Otabek looked closely, behind the display of anger, there was a look of hurt in Yuri's eyes. Surely it wasn't because Otabek was leaving, was it?

"I'll only be gone for 2 days." Otabek spoke again, hoping maybe that would comfort the child, but Yuri's frown just intensified and he looked away, tucking a stray piece of hair that had fallen loose behind his ear. When it was evident Yuri wasn't going to say anything more Otabek sighed and turned around, reaching for the door handle when he felt Yuri grab his arm again, this time much softer, like when he reaches for him in his sleep. He turned his head over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow. Yuri's face was a dusted with a pretty pink and he kept his eyes down as he spoke.

"Just, be safe okay?" Yuri said in what was probably the softest voice he had ever heard from him. His heart did a little flip at the gesture and after an awkward moment of silence, he lightly covered Yuri's hand with his own and gave a quick squeeze.

"I will." Was all he said before removing the boy's hand from his arm, leaving Yuri standing alone in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighttt starting to get somewhere with the lovestory! Poor Otabek, he feels so guilty for having feels for Yuri. Also, I'm so excited to start adding in some more characters, I personally just adore Mila and Georgi so we are going to have some fun with their characters. 
> 
> Once again I just want to give a huge thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, comment, or leave kudos on this story. I am still in shock by the following that it's building. I guess y'all are just as thirsty of I am for some good mafia Otayuri fics! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> *Krushchyevka is a type of cheaply made, mass produced housing that sprang up in the 1960s to help the USSR address its housing issues for people living in the cities. Many of them today have reached the end of their lifespan and are being torn down.


	4. Yuri. Up to trouble again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: precious sad Yura

It had been 5 days and no still no word from Otabek or the others. Yuri had been furious when Dedushka had sent HIS bodyguard away without even considering consulting him about it. And when he had seen who Otabek was leaving with, he knew it must be something dangerous. Dedushka only sent Mila and Georgi when things were really bad.

He was left in the hall to the garage alone and enraged before sprinting straight for Dedushka's office, bursting in on his meeting with Yavok and raising absolute hell for Otabeks reassignment. He was told he was being dramatic and that he would be loaned one of Nikolai's bodyguards for the time being, that oaf Sergei which Yuri was less than amused about. Feeling dejected and humiliated, he spent the rest of the day locked in his room nursing a bottle of vodka that he'd stolen from Viktor's room as payback for taking Otabek from him.

As much as it hurt that Dedushka didn't even consider how Yuri would feel about sending Otabek away, he didn't really expect anything less. Dedushka has always been a very hard man, a brick wall. Sometime Yuri wondered if he even had feelings at all. No, what hurt even worse was that Vitya knew, and he didn't think to include Yuri in the decision either.

There was a time when Yuri regarded Viktor almost as a brother, and he had known the older man practically his whole life. He remembered him working for his Otets when he was just a little boy. When Yuri was young he didn't understand what his family did, or that his life wasn't 'normal'. Otets worked a lot and was often travelling for long periods of time, so Yuri spent a lot of his time with Mama. 

Roksana Plisetsky was a sharp and cunning woman, who was as poised as she was beautiful. Though she quit dancing in the ballet when she married his father, she had a studio built in the townhome and Yuri used to sit and watch her dance for hours. She took him to the theatre, ice skating, and out shopping with her other glamorous friends. They always had bodyguards accompanying them wherever they went, but it wasn't consistent men back then, there was defiantly a rotation. His favorite was Viktor, a mischievous, but brilliant teenager with prematurely gray hair who always was quick to play games with him or tell him jokes.

When his parents died in the car accident, Dedushka was convinced it wasn't a simple wreck, but a well covered up murder. He immersed himself in hunting down their killers, either locked away in his office, or absent for long periods of time. This left Yuri in the hands of his newly appointed bodyguard and caretaker Viktor, his first task, attempting to comfort the inconsolable recently orphaned child as he cried himself to sleep for the first of many times.

Feeling abandoned by his grandfather, Viktor became Yuri's whole world. His best friend, his role model, his confidant. His time spent in the outside world became slim to none as Dedushka's concern for Yuri's safety bordered on paranoid. No longer was he allowed to go to regular school, instead being taught by only the finest private tutors brought into the manner. On top of that he was trained in multiple martial arts and taught to fire a gun not long after his ascent into his teenage years, training under Viktor himself. When Viktor accepted the position of Sovietnik Yuri was furious and heartbroken. Here was yet _another_ person who he held dear that was leaving him. Yuri had resented him ever since, feeling nothing but betrayal from someone he thought cared about him.

He swore he'd never let himself be hurt that way again, but he here he was again, feeling anxious and alone, all because of his stupid(ly amazing and attractive) bodyguard. Despite his attempts to try to prevent any feelings of attachment from growing between him and the older man, he actually had begun to not only tolerate, but enjoy the others company. Otabek made him feel differently than anyone else ever had before, his near silent existence serving as a calming constant in his life now. He laid low and let Yuri make his own choices in life, never interfering unless he felt Yuri's safety in question. He didn't lecture him, didn't try to control him, didn't judge him... None of his other bodyguards had ever treated him like that. Like a _person_

When he'd drank half the bottle of vodka and safely curled up in bed with his cat Potya, he began looking through old pictures on his phone to find a few where he knew Otabek was in the background. He zoomed in, admiring his strong, stern eyes, the harsh lines on his impeccably cut jaw… He fell asleep dreaming of those soft syllables he spoke in, remembering the feeling of being carried in his arms and being put to bed with the gentlest of care.

The next morning, he woke with not only a violent headache, but total recollection of all his thoughts and feelings from the night before. He decided to ignore the emptiness in his gut and the nausea that threatened to overcome him, choosing instead to crawl pathetically into the shower. Eventually he gained the strength to stand and let the scalding water wash away his sadness for the time being. Not bothering to take the time to dry his hair, he plaited it wet into two Dutch braids, and proceeded to attempt to hide his hangover behind too much black eye shadow. He pulled on some simple black skinny jeans and tiger print bodysuit topping the look off with some tall black boots and a furry coat. Pulling out his phone, he called Sergei and demanded him to take Yuri to visit the twins.

Natasha and Andrej's father was a political friend of Dedushka's, so it was pretty easy to convince Sergei to take him there and wait outside, much to the bodyguard's dismay. What Dedushka didn't know was that Mr. Solovya was out of town on business, and the twins had the run of the house for the weekend.

They spent the afternoon day drinking, smoking weed, and critiquing the fall fashion lines from Paris (for the millionth time.) When it got dark, he got a text from Sergei that the old was going to get some food and he'd be back in 10 minutes. The trio took that as their cue to bolt and found their way to a little dive bar a few blocks down the road. They hid in the back, getting their drinks for free from sleezy men with wandering eyes.

Yuri was winning his third game of pool when a familiar face strolled in the bar and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Yuri had met JJ through the twins a while back. All he knew was; He's a Canadian who is new to Russian, he's a complete and total douchebag, and... Andrej's connection.

_"Ah! Le tigre glace de Russie!"_, what a pleasant surprise!" The tall brunette called to him with a fox like grin. Yuri frowned in response and made a point to toss his hair and look away from him and back to the task hand. Continuing his game, he kept catching JJ looking at him with taunting eyes as the older man conversed with Andrej over by the bar. When Yuri had sunk yet another 8 ball and collected his money from a grumpy looking man that smelled like smoke, he made his way over to the group.

"Yuri! Look at you _Princesse_, you little pool shark, this is no kind of place for a pretty little thing like you." JJ purred to him, reaching out to stroke Yuri's hair, before he backhanded him away.

"Don't touch me, you creep." He hissed, drawing only a laugh from JJ.

"Easy _Tigre_, don't you all want to go somewhere better than this dump? My cars just outside..." He offered, to which the twins readily accepted. Yuri begrudgingly went along, mostly because he was already going to be in trouble for ditching Sergei tonight, so he might as well make it count. JJ's 'car' turned out to be a gawdy stretched limo with a custom red leather interior and the initials JJ embossed into the cushions. Yuri was so fucking embarrassed to be seen in something so tacky.

They ended up at some nightclub uptown doing coke in the VIP section, Yuri danced and drank until his body was numb. There were a few raised platforms for go-go dancers and at one-point Yuri climbed onto one and gave a teasingly erotic display that had the general club goers going wild from below.

"My my _Princesse_, such a bad girl aren't you." JJ crooned when Yuri finally returned to the table, throat dry and desperate for refreshment. Yuri was not amused.

"Fuck you asshole, I'm not a girl!" He huffed, grabbing the vodka from the table and taking a long swig. Natasha giggled from where she was dancing with Andrej, it looked like they had choreographed it or something. Morons.

"Yuuuuuri, don't be such a meanyyy" She giggled, jumping up and down to the music. "C'mon, dance with me!" she cried, and he was dragged into the movements of the twins, letting the rhythm of the music take over him yet again.

This went on until JJ made yet_ another _attempt to touch him and Yuri stormed off intent on ordering he most expensive bottle they had and putting it on JJ's tab, but instead was unfortunately nabbed by one of his grandfather's never-ending henchmen. It seemed he had put out an alert to everyone on his payroll in St Petersburg that Yuri was missing and to bring him to the townhome immediately. Once he was done getting lectured by Dedushka so hard that he could hardly focus through, he was all but thrown in his room to fend for himself during the comedown.

He struggled with getting off his shoes and painted on skinny jeans, letting out a hopeless cry as he fumbled with taking off his jewelry in his drunken state, ultimately giving up and throwing himself into be with the uncomfortable feeling of metal rubbing against him. He wished instead for the gentle hands he had grown to take for granted in the last couple months, caring for him tenderly and making sure he was entirely comfortable before tucking him him...Thankfully he found the half-drunk bottle he'd hidden under his bed from last night and spent his second night in a row desperately missing Otabek yet again.

Sleeping until the early afternoon, he eventually awoke and was less than surprised to discover he was confined to the townhouse for the duration of Otabek's absence, but at least this time he could leave his room. Pissed off again for the childlike punishment, Yuri's one satisfaction in this was knowing that Sergei was have sure to be in more trouble than him for losing him last night. He did _alright_ entertaining himself during the bright light of day , but when that blended into the melancholy of night, his feelings regarding his bodyguard reared up yet again. He had grown too accustom to the others calming energy and felt himself buzzing, itching to leave his room, to do something, _anything_ to release this tension.

It occurs to him while snacking on a tray of sweets he had swiped from the kitchen that he hardly knew anything about the man he was missing so much. After Viktor he had never gotten to know any of his bodyguards, and yes, many of them had lasted longer than this but he had hated every single one of them. From the beginning they were always butting into his business and trying to control him. Always talking to him about his grandfather like they were ready to eat his ass or something. Selfish pigs, every one of them. Otabek was different. He was the first person in a long time that Yuri actually felt…comfortable with.

No matter how much he tried to grab Otabek's attention though, he's never so much as caught a lingering glance from the older man. Even when the bodyguard helped him undress on the nights he thinks Yuri is too far gone to do it himself. In his defense, sometimes he is actually that fucked up, but he had to admit that he has taken to feigning sleep just to feel the slight brush of Otabek's skin on his. Still, Otabek only ever removes just enough clothing for Yuri to be comfortable sleeping, not nearly enough to satisfy Yuri's craving for more, more, PLEASE more.

Once he had worn skin-tight leather pants with nothing but a tiny pink thong underneath, curious to see what Otabek would do when he discovered the lingerie. He had awoken sometime after Otabek had begun carrying him up the stairs as he normally did but faked his slumber continuing to hold on to those defined muscles, rubbing his cheek against the fine fabric of his crisp suit. Once he was on the bed, Otabek began to slowly undo his pants as if they were going to reach out and bite them. He knew he wasn't imagining it when he heard a sharp intake of breath upon exposing the g-sting, before the rest of his pants were removed in a hurried fashion and he was hastily covered up with one of his many blankets.

By the fourth day he was going crazy. They were only supposed to be gone for two fucking days and now it'd been double that. He began to imagine all the bad 'what if' scenarios, one in particular deciding to live rent free in his mind. What if this had just been some elaborate lie to reassign Otabek without informing Yuri. He'd wondered if Otabek had asked for it, if he was really as much of a bother as everyone says he is.

He felt like a fool, but fuck the pain was enough to drive him snooping around the townhome again, this time stealing a bottle of scotch from the bar in the parlor. Normally he wasn't one for brown liquids, but it was the closest thing to him before he heard footsteps of a guard and fled from the room, bottle tucked in the waistline of his leggings with a grossly oversized hoodie to conceal it. He made it back to his room and cursed himself that he wasn't able to see Andrej right now, he needed one of the pick me ups that he got from that moron JJ.

For now, he settled with the bottle and refused his dinner by throwing a stiletto heel at the maids head that tried to bring it to him. He stayed like this for about 24 hours; refusing to bathe, eat or sleep in his bed. Just watched stupid rom-com's on his TV spread out on the tufted chaises lounge, wallowing in his own sorrows yet again. Yuri hated himself for being so pathetic, but it just hurt to think that Otabek had left him. Either Yuri really was a horrible enough person to run him off, or even worse, the asshole had been hurt on whatever job he was on with Viktor and the moronic twins. His heart ached and he took another long pull, retching a little from the horrid taste.

It was almost midnight when Yuri awoke to the sound of his door opening and he realized he'd passed out on the lounge again. He was stuck between just going back to sleep or violently assaulting whoever dared to enter his room at this hour. When he felt a hand lay on his head, his instincts took over and he jerked upwards. Blindly swinging his arm with the intent of slapping the shit outta the intruder, he let out a little gasp when his wrist was grasped in a strong, rough grip. He whipped around wide eyed and was now face to face with a with the one he'd been thinking about nonstop. 

"O-Otabek!?" He gasped, not caring in the moment how much like a lovesick schoolgirl he sounded. His bodyguard just stared at him with that same intense way he had since the first day they had met before, not releasing Yuri's wrist. Emotion surged through him and he swung his left hand around to hopefully land a slap across Otabek's cheek, but that too was caught with little effort. Feeling rather vulnerable with both his wrists held in front of him like this, he blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"Where the fuck have you fucking been you fucking asshole!? You were only supposed to be gone for two days you fucking LIAR!" He screamed in Otabek's face, who infuriatingly gave no reaction as usually apart from the firm setting of his jaw.

"Yuri. Up to trouble again I hear." The older man stated, his deep tone washing over Yuri and making him feel like his body was turning to jello. Otabek released his wrists and turned around, grabbing a plate of warm Pirozhki and setting it in between them.

"Eat." The older man commanded, and Yuri frowned. Otabek really thought he was going to be gone for 3 extra days with no explanation and come back and try to order him around? Who the hell did this guy think he was?! He was acting just like... Just like all the rest.

"Fuck you! You can't tell me what to do! You LIED to me about how long you'd be gone. Probably couldn't wait to get away from me could you!? I can't believe I was actually fucking worried about you!" He screamed, face flushing red in embarrassment at what he said, and regretting instantly that he said it out loud. At first, Otabek just furrowed his brows looking almost angry for a moment, but slowly the offense morphed to pensive, and the hardness in his eyes dissipated.

Then, the most amazing thing happened. Otabek ran his fingers through his own hair looking almost _flustered_ before turning up the side of his lips in an expression that could only be described as a smile before speaking again. This time in a much softer tone.

"Forgive me, I was never trying to get away from you. And I came back as soon as I could. The job was more… complicated than had been anticipated. Now please, will you eat something? They told me you haven't been eating, and it makes me concerned." Yuri's blush grew at Otabek's words.

"I'm fine…" he mumbled, turning away and pulling a blanket over himself, effectively hiding Otabek from his gaze. He heard his bodyguard release another sigh and he kept his eyes averted when Otabek brought the plate around and sat down with it directly in front of Yuri again.

"Yura." Yuri's heart did a little flip at the new nickname, but his pride kept him from looking at Otabek. That pride died instantly when his pale manicured hand was covered by the rough, tattooed hand of his bodyguard. The touch caught him off guard, but what really shook him was the soft look in the other's eyes.

"You don't need to be worried about me, I do not intend on dying anytime soon." He reached up and pushed the blanket off Yuri's head. "I'll always come back to you."

Yuri's face began to heat up again and he yanked his hand away, worried his increased temperature would become apparent to the older man. The words were too sweet to believe, and he was sure that they were not meant in the way that Yuri was taking them. 

Still whether romantic or not, it was nice to know that Otabek was not trying to get away from him. That'd make him the first since Viktor. He was still grappling with what to say in reply, when his stomach decided to speak for him and let out a long, loud, embarrassing growl. Worse than that Otabek was now smirking that devilishly handsome grin of his and the sight made it hard to continue to be angry at the older man.

"Shut up and give me one of those!" He barked through his embarrassment, snatching a pirozhki and proceeding to stuff his face. It seemed that since Otabek had returned, the appetite that had been eluding him in the previous days had now come back, and with a vengeance. He took a couple big bites before allowing himself to peek at Otabek, who was now picking up the empty bottles that littered the floor along with some sticky crystal glasses he'd thought would be pretty to drink out of.

After he had eaten a few of the delicious stuffed rolls, he noticed the disheveled look of his bodyguard, the bags under his eyes, the slightly delayed movements, the wrinkles in his suit. A thought occurred to him.

"When did you get back?" Yuri asked. Otabek paused from where he was removing the excess pillows from his bed and stashing them at the trunk at the end of the bed.

"Maybe half hour ago. I reported to the Pakhan, he informed me of your current..." He paused looking Yuri up and down. "…state." The blonde flushed again he knew he was a mess. Slept-in crumpled-up clothes, one of his thigh high socks had slipped below his knee, his hair probably a tangled in 1000 new knots. (He didn't think he'd bathed, let along actually brushed it in the last 48 hours.) "And I wanted to make sure you’ll be okay."

The words made Yuri feel so light inside. Otabek came to check on him. Could it be that he ever cared about him? Was such a sweet, lovely thing even possible? He was suddenly ashamed at himself for acting like such a selfish child, just like Dedushka was always telling him he was.

"A-are you hungry?" He asked, feeling like he was sailing in uncharted waters and hating every minute of it. Otabek stopped fluffing a pillow and gave Yuri a confused look. Yuri cursed himself. He was a moron, a complete and utter moron. 

"U-um, you know, cause you probably haven't eaten if you just got back? There's plenty here for of b-both of us." He offered stuttering like a damn fool once again. Not being able to bear facing Otabek any longer Yuri huffed and fumbled with the remote, the background noise starting to agitate him. Turning the TV and the long-forgotten movie off, he plunged the room into a softer atmosphere, the lights from the city only source of illumination in the otherwise dark room.

The silence seemed to drag on for a lifetime before Yuri heard hard soles on the floor moving over to where he was seated on the lounge. A weight settled at the other end and the surprised teenager whipped his head around just in time to see Otabek take a bite out of one of the Pirozhki's. It was so alien to see him in this setting. It made him seen, strangely more human.

"Thank you." Otabek said in the darkness and Yuri smiled. The two ate the rest of the plate in silence, just watching the lights change outside and listening to the bustle of streets below. Eventually Yuri began dozing off but fought for consciousness just for the feeling of his skin tingling wherever it made contact with the older mans as he carried him to bed. When Otabek opened the door to leave he couldn't keep himself from calling out.

"Goodnight, Otabek." He blushed as the words left his lips. A small pause and then finally a reply.

“Tәтті ұйқылар Yura." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit! You guys are wild! Over 800 hits and 90 kudos?!?! I could never have dreamed for such a response. You are the fuel to the flames that is comparative to the white hot_loveeeee_ these boys have for each other. 
> 
> Can we talk about sad, broken Yuri? I'm sorry, but I love him so much. He's so soft, he just wants someone to love him and take care of him. Seems like they are getting in pretty deep already. Excited to post the next chapter, it seems Otabek's voice is easier for me to write than Yuri's for this story. Still I can't seem to write a multi-chapter fic that isn't always switching POV's. I want both sides to be told! 
> 
> Anyways, your not here to listen to me critique my own writing style (or maybe you are?) so please, go be free. Please feel free to leave a comment, a kudo, or bookmark the story for updates. I m trying to put these chapters out as fast as I can!
> 
> Edit: 8/4/2020 BTW Otabek is speaking Kazakh to Yuri at the end, so no translation because Yuri doesn’t know what he’s saying lol, but feel free to google it if you’d like!


	5. The Prince and the Pauper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fools! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long absence. Along with it being the holidays and being crazy busy, my POS computer lost my work THREE TIMES while working no this chapter. Anyways, I won't keep you waiting any longer, here are our boys!

Smoke curled through the air dancing with the snow that fell from the ashen sky. Otabek was glad to be spending the winter in St Petersburg rather than Moscow this year. Long nights caged in drafty cells, the largest source of heat in the being that of the overcrowded prisoners... Taking another drag of his cigarette, he counted his blessings that he was serving time in a different way now. 

His beautiful boy had been driving him extra wild tonight and even Otabek had his limits with the amount of rudeness from Yuri he could take. When the two were on their way home, Otabek was more than pleased when Yuri said he wanted to stop for coffee. It was a small family shop right by the townhouse, it was safe, so he stayed outside to have a smoke and take a breather.

Things had been different between the two of them ever since he had come back from Kazan after dealing with those idiotic gambling brothers. He had been confused as all hell at Yuri's little outburst before he left, ready to chalk it up to a childlike tantrum from feeling left out and out of control. However, when he saw those heartbreaking eyes Yuri had made at him when he left, he didn't know what to think anymore. Never before had he expressed any kind of concern for Otabek before, but there the little Russian was, telling him to be safe like he thought he would never see him again. 

As surprising as it was in the moment, it was so like Yuri to distract and confuse Otabek right before he left on a dangerous and important job. Those turquoise eyes haunted him for the next five days, never more so than when everything began to go wrong, and Otabek actually worried he might not be able to keep his word. In the end, the brothers and their rag tag team of petty thieves were overtaken the superior criminals after nearly 4 days of pursuit when the initial assault didn't go as planned. There were more men than expected guarding the Lyutov's, which caused them to to not only fuck up the infiltration of their hideout, but completely lost the element of surprise. It took days to catch back up to the brothers, but thankfully once they had a hold of the twins it took less than 12 hours to extract the needed information from them before Otabek had the _glamorous_ job of dumping their bodies into the Volga river. Mila had called it "initiation ", Otabek called it grunt work. 

The others slept on the plane back to St. Petersburg but he couldn't find it in him to close his eyes. He did however take advantage of the shower on the plane and scrubbed himself raw, not wanting to return to Yuri with blood under his fingernails.

Upon the teams arrival at the townhouse, there was a lengthy briefing with the Pakhan that in Otabek's opinion, could have been given by Viktor alone. He knew he should be honored and grateful to be in the presence of the Pakhan like a good hired hand should be, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty in his presence because the feelings he was harboring for his dear grandson. Truthfully, he was just itching to ask of Yuri and luckily never needed to. 

After the briefing, Nikolai regaled them with tales of the rebellious teenagers actions over the last few days ending with Yuri in lockdown within the townhome. Otabek couldn't help but feel bad for the boy, all alone like a prince in his tower. 

"Otabek, You are the only one who can control him, how do you do it my boy?" Nikolai bolstered puffing heavily on a pipe full of tobacco. Otabek gave no reaction, hating to be made the center of attention about a topic he was a still coming to grips understanding himself.

"I don't know sir, I don’t think anyone can control Yuri, he has a very strong will." He hoped he didn't sound like he was disagreeing with Nikolai but luckily the response was good natured laughter, it seemed like he understood Otabek was a man of few words.

"I suppose your right there. Anyways, I'll need you back at your post tomorrow. Maybe that will get him back to normal. Can't even get the boy to eat a damn meal!" He grumbled. Otabek frowned in response. The thought of the already waiflike teenager not eating was something that concerned him.

After the fateful events of that night, things had really changed between him and the kid. They had begun to develop (dare we even say) a sort of _friendship._ Yuri had stopped treating him like a common servant and now often attempted conversation with him. Otabek had never been much of a talker but he did he allowed himself to engage in what he deemed ‘appropriate’ conversations. Still, as time wore on, it became harder and harder to keep himself from interacting. The longer he worked for Yuri, the more drawn to him he was. 

Still, there were nights like tonight, when he felt himself wanting to _strangle_ the boy. Or maybe just give him a good spanking to teach him some manners... Groaning, he shook the x-rated thoughts from his head and puffed hard, trying to expel his anger with his exhale. 

Yuri and his idiot friends were attending some gallery opening in a few days and had been out tonight shopping for outfits at the kind of stores that rang up bills that were higher than most of St Petersburg's paychecks. They had all behaved atrociously, Yuri especially going as far as making one of the salesgirls cry. All of these brats were all so entitled and spoiled, his Yura at the head, spitting venom like a poisonous snake, his friends the body slithering behind him.

Otabek made sure to leave a hefty tip for the manager as an apology and let him know it was from Nikolai Plisetsky himself. He'd just put it on his expense report later....Unfortunately this kind of things were common practice anywhere Yuri was involved. 

_Yura._ He'd let the pet name slip on a couple of occasions, each time chastising himself after watching Yuri's reactions. Otabek wasn't dumb, he'd caught on to the fact the teenager had a little crush on him, or at least found him attractive. It had complicated things for Otabek. I mean, how much was a man like him supposed to take with this tantalizing youth coming on to him every minute of the day. He longed for just a taste of that sweet forbidden fruit but knew that no good would come from going down that road. So instead he fought against his desires and pushed the fallen angel away, like he was unwanted. t Even so, the strange closeness remained between the two.

It _killed_ him. 

Yuri began to talk more about his life before he met Otabek like how'd he'd met his friends. The twins Natasha and Andrej had gone to his old private school and even though they were 2 years older, they became fast friends. Apparently Katya and Natasha had become friends a few years ago when Natasha briefly did some modeling work, although apparently she didn't cut it as a model. Too much cocaine and diet pills, not enough actually showing up on set. None of them ever seemed to want to do anything other than party anyways.

When Yuri was drunk or high and the two were alone, he talked about sad things like how he missed his mother. How she used to sing to him and taught him ballet and how to ice skate. He quit when she died, it just reminded him too much of her. Those were the hardest nights, looking into the eyes of a scared child forced to grow up too fast and knowing he couldn't be the one to lend comfort.

Otabek was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw the door open and Yuri emerge with 2 cups in his hand, one very large with whipped cream on top, the other small with a flat lid. Otabek cocked an eyebrow at him. The younger forced the hot cup into Otabek's hands and he was pleasantly surprised to smell the bitterness of strong black tea rising from the small hole in the top.

"Look I'm sorry for earlier or whatever. Natasha was just pissing me off and put me in a bad mood." The boy looked away as he spoke, his blush might be mistaken for the harsh December air irritating his pale skin, but Otabek knew better.

"So, you threw your champagne on the saleswoman because you were mad at Natasha? Make sense." He stated flatly and Yuri looked _offended._

"Did you not see that heinous angora sweater she brought me?" He exclaimed loudly, Otabek just shook his head at the teen and began walking in the direction of the townhouse.

"That doesn't mean you can throw things at people who are just trying to help you. Ugly sweater or not." He scolded, holding firm. Silence met him and when he glanced over, he saw the teen scrolling through his Instagram feed sipping his whipped-cream-syrup-drenched-sugar-bomb.

"Yuri, I'm speaking to you." He clenched his fist. His boy had been getting under his skin all day, and he _realllllly_ just wanted to grab him by his face, bend him over the nearest surface and **make** him listen. Imaging the little devils pale round cheeks glowing red, his own handprints staring back at him from his masterpiece. Sure, the kitten would try to act tough for the first couple smacks, but in the end, he'd be crying and begging for him to stop. The corner of his mouth twitched, and Otabek snapped out of his daydream before a smile could form.

"Yeah, yeah, look I said I was sorry, and I got you tea okay!?" Yuri all but whined. "And who do you think you are ordering me around like that, my father!?" The tiger hissed, but all too quickly the pout on his lipsnmorphed into a twisted grin.

"Or would you prefer it if I called you _Daddy?_" The suggestive words dripped from Yuri's lip glossed smile, his eyes opened in a feign innocence, hair falling like a golden curtain over one side. It all took Otabek by surprise and caused him to choke on the tea he was sipping on, sending Yuri into a laughing fit.

"Hahaha! Oh my god, you should have seen your face!" Yuri cracked up as Otabek struggled to catch his breath.

"Don't *cough* call *cough* *cough* me that *COUGH*" He attempted to speak, his choking turning his olive skin red which thankfully masked the blush across his face. Fuck. Yuri calling him _Daddy_ ?!? This was just too much! Otabek couldn't stand to listen, he could barely restrain himself as it was sometimes. Yuri's laughs grew louder, until the boy was clutching his sides in agony.

Otabek was mortified, all the minx had to do was call him Daddy once and he lost all composure? He was pathetic. His body felt like it had been hit with a lightening bolt, he was still hot all over... Fuck, he was no better than a horny teenager himself. Otabek's earlier daydream popped back into his head, this time Yuri's cries were sprinkled with breathless moans of "Daddy!" He had no idea how to explain away his response without giving too much away, so he stayed silent and began to walk once again in the direction of the townhome. Between his own hysterical laughs Yuri began to follow.

"Hey Daddy! Wait for me!" The older man flinching when his cock jumped at the word again. God this boy was going to be the death of him.

"Yuri." He says in his serious tone, turning back to give a look that some had called 'chilling' at the boy. As usual he tried let his tone, not his words speak for him but despite the fact that Yuri was dealing with a man who had committed violent crime and killed countless men, the boy was not shaken in the least.

"Daddy." The teen replied smirking, another jump in Otabek's slacks. He was challenging Otabek. The older man didn't know if he wanted to fall on his knees and worship this angel sent straight from the depths of hell, or show him why baby boys like him shouldn't be trying to mess around with a man like Otabek. Daddy huh? Oh, he'd love to be. But he couldn't. Yuri was just a child! A child who still needed to be taught what it was like to play with fire… Plus, on the other hand…

"If the Pakhan or anyone who works for him heard you calling me that, they would skin me alive. You don't want that, do you Yura?" Otabek spoke seriously. He had stopped dead in his tracks right before the front door so Yuri had no choice but to actually bump into him. He never claimed to be a perfect man, and that little bit of contact was enough for him, or so he told himself. The blonde devil pouted and rolled his eyes, loudly sucking the last of his 'coffee' through his straw. Otabek held in his groan. 

"C'mon brat let's get inside." He said with the intent of sounding stern but again he let slip let his inner dialogue mix with his actual speech and now it just sounded like he was playing into Yuri's game. Hell, maybe he did, he wouldn't be surprised if he'd walked right into the hellions trap. 

Not trusting himself to say another word, he spun on his heel and continued the rest of the way to the townhome, letting himself in with the now familiar combo of thumbprint and keycard. Otabek wondered sometimes what it was like to live in a place like this. I mean sure he was here a lot, but he still had his apartment to return to remind himself how far from the bratva elite he was. He was hired help he told himself as he walked through the door, and it would do him well to remember that. Nodding to the other staff, he watched Yuri hand the maid his oversized black fur coat and shake his gold mane out. Otabek couldn't help but notice it was damp from the snow and slightly tangled. He imagined what it would be like to run his fingers through that beautiful storm, carefully untangling each delicate strand by hand.

"C'mon let's go get some food, I'm _starved._" Yuri's voice broke him from his day-dream and he followed the boy to the kitchen, keeping the jacket on. His bike was in the garage and he really had no business being here if Yuri was home for the night, like the blonde had said before, there is nothing to protect him from in the townhouse. Boundaries were important to Otabek, and with his desire for the teenage fantasy growing daily, they were increasingly necessary. On the other hand, he was incredibly hungry, and with nothing but an empty fridge waiting for him at home, he accepted the offer against his better judgement. 

Walking into the kitchen he was met with the sight of Yuri yelling at Paval that he was hungry and ordering the poor man to feed him NOW. Otabek shook his head and chastised the spoiled child before dismissing Paval, letting him know he will take care of the Plisetsky heir. After all, it was well after 8pm and the man was supposed to be off by now, he had a family at home. Yuri glared at him with what was really more of a pout, but didn't say a word and began staring at his phone again. Otabek heated them both up a couple bowls of leftover solyanka soup and took a seat across from Yuri at the kitchen table.

They ate in a surprisingly comfortable silence with Yuri scrolling through his various social networking sites and Otabek content to enjoy the food and company. Eventually, the blonde giggled at whatever he was reading prompting Otabek to steal a glance. Though he appreciated the teens spitfire attitude, he loved this Yuri the most. In his home, carefree, with a real smile not a smirk on his face. He felt the corner of his own mouth twitch in response and he had to suppress a smile himself at the gorgeous site in front of him.

As much as he wanted to hide from it, to deny it and run for the hills and leave this knowledge behind, he knew he was really falling hard for Yuri. Despite everything that was wrong about it, despite what a sick and twisted man he knew it made him for having such feelings for someone so young, he loved him. He knew he could never act on his feelings so he needed to keep his resolve strong and just do his job. At least being his bodyguard he could be close to the blonde and keep him safe. 

With a melancholy heart he realized that he was now staring at an empty bowl and stood to collect both his and Yuri's bowls. The teenagers was still half full, but Otabek had quickly learned that Yuri had a very annoying habit of only ever eating half his food. It almost made him want to laugh, this was a problem only a spoiled prince like he could have while Otabek himself was lucky to get one proper meal a day as a child. There was no such thing being picky, and every bite he was able to procure for himself always cherished. Once the bowls were washed and dried, he turned back to Yuri who was still ignoring him for his phone.

"Are you planning on leaving the house again tonight?" He asked, already knowing Yuri had no such plans. The blonde looked up with a sad, desperate look on his face.

"You're leaving?" He asked in softer tone than normal. One he had not heard since the night he returned from Kazan. Otabek didn't know how to respond.

"Not if you don't want me to." He felt the words fall from his lips, helpless to the sparkling turquoise eyes that looked so disappointed. The smile he received was enough of a reward for his stupid admission and the blush that tinted the others cheeks and danced across his nose made his heart beat double time. _Shit_The two just sort of stood there, Otabek doing his best to seem professional and calm while Yuri looked so damn adorable in front of him.

"Okay, follow me!" The blonde got up and began the descent to his bedroom. Otabek wondered why Nikolai didn't put an elevator in the place, then again, his quarters were on the first floor. It almost seemed like he wanted Yuri as far away as possible from him, or maybe he was punishing him with all the stairs.

It felt a little wrong, the be entering Yuri's bedroom under such circumstances. What are they doing right now, just hanging out? Otabek was his **bodyguard**, not his friend. Not to mention his minds ran a little wild with all of the things he would like to do to Yuri in his bedroom... It was huge, with almost a full living room set up, a large master four poster canopy bed, complete with a bathroom and closet fit for a king. There was no end to the fantasies his mind dreamed up over the last few months of servitude. Otabek focused on clearing his mind and perfecting his mask of stoic indifference while Yuri sprawled out on his chase lounge and turned on his wall mounted TV.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked casually, throwing the Kazakh for a loop. Was he really just going to spend time with Yuri one-on-one in his room? Sure, he was around Yuri quite a bit, but it was always with the pretense of Otabek working. Somehow this felt much different. There was no one to protect him from in the house, no reason for him to be other than Yuri wanting to spend time with him and vice versa.

"I don't know, I don't really watch TV." He replied honestly, taking a seat on one of the other couches. This was weird. This was a line that they hadn't crossed, and he felt like if he stayed, he was just inviting trouble.

"You don't watch TV? What do you do when you go home?" Yuri asked. Trouble. So much trouble. Now he was asking Otabek about his life? He felt like he couldn't breathe, he knew he should just leave now, keep things purely professional, but he couldn't stop staring at the beautiful creature in front of him. Yuri had shared his life with Otabek, had let him in and now he was asking him to do the same.

"I read, listen to music, work out, work on my-" His chest was tight as he knowingly made the mistake of getting closer to his forbidden fruit. Otabek liked to pride himself on having great instincts, and right now his were all _screaming_ at him he was making a mistake, and he needed to run while he had the chance.

"You_ read?_ Ha! I can't picture that at all!" Yuri laughed, crinkling his nose and closing his eyes. God he is so adorable. Otabek shot a small smile at the blonde.

"I am more than just muscle Yura." He teased and his heart skipped a beat. Was he flirting with the boy now? Fuck, fuck, FUCK, this was not going well…

"Apparently. Do you wear glasses too? I bet they look sexy on you _Daddy_ ." Otabek was glad he was sitting down, because he was sure his legs would have given out if he'd been standing. The boy was going to be the absolute death of him.

"Now I'm going." He frowned and stood abruptly causing a slightly frantic Yuri to stand as well.

"No! Don't go! I'm sorry! I'll stop." Yuri blushed and wouldn't look Otabek in the eye as he reached out and grabbed the others arm. Sure, maybe the boy meant it, but Otabek knew it wouldn't be right to stay, to give the boy false hope.

"I should get going anyways Yura, I have some business to take care of." He lied, willing to do anything to get away from this devilish angel who had no idea what he was putting him through. The grip on his arm squeezed tight for a minute before letting go completely, and Otabek was caught off guard when Yuri pushed him hard in the chest causing him to stumble. Normally, it would take a man twice Yuri's size to move Otabek, but the surprise had made him weak.

"Fine, get the fuck out of here then!" He yelled before storming off to the closet. He could hear the teen grumbling to himself while he presumably changed his clothes. Otabek didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to upset Yuri, but he didn't want to… invite some sort of inappropriate relationship. It was more than what Nikolai would do to him if he ever gave into his desires for the boy, but just slight suspicion could get him reassigned. The thought of not being able to see Yuri everyday was enough to cause him to break out in a sweat and he pinched the bridge of his nose but it did little to ease his tension.

"Yura!" He called, still not knowing what to say, but not wanting to leave it like that. When there was no reply he tried again but was met the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. Sighing, he figured it was for the best anyways, and left the room without a sound. Quickly making his was to his bike, he rode into to the black on the night before him, his heart hurting as he remembered the crestfallen look on Yuri's face. He needed to keep his feelings under control, for both his and Yuri's sake, he was the adult here after all. The cold night air stung his face, and he accepted it as punishment for his stupidity. After all, the prince never ends up with the pauper.

Otabek fell asleep that night cold and alone in his shitty apartment, silently hoping that Yuri knew he didn't mean to push him away. He wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and show him exactly how precious he was to him. Show him how bothered he is by his sexy little outfits and what it makes him want to do to the boy. Most of all he wanted to hold him when he was sad and let this poor child know that he is loved, but unfortunately, he will never be able to do these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh MY GOD! It's bad you guys, so bad! Poor Otabek, he feels so guilty, but he is just a poor fool in love. 
> 
> And Yuri! Trying to make Otabek your Daddy already? Naughty naughty kitten. Once again I just want o thank everyone for sticking with me through this story! Last chapter I was excited about all the attention this story has been getting, but breaking the 1000 hit mark and the 100 Kudo mark made me so happy! It truly means so much that people are reading this silly little story that I literally wrote the idea of on a post it at work one day. I promise to be bettter with update, I have already started chapter 6 and it is a BIG one so stay tuned! 
> 
> An extra big shoutout to Misha1202 and Earthluver77 for sticking with me since CHAPTER ONE! And bubblebum, 500_stickynotes, Rydactyl, and Shirazia for the repeated comments! This chapter is dedicated to all of you <3


	6. “Beka”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for me not posting almost the entire month of December, here's a little gift! Another chapter. Things start to really get interesting in here so please enjoy!

"What do you think about this one? Do we like it more than the red?" Katya fussed over herself in the mirror, twirling this way and that, admiring herself from multiple angles. Yuri had often wondered if he had liked girls, if maybe he would have gone for someone like Katya. She was a true Russian beauty, tall and thin with bright blue eyes and cheekbones that could cut glass. She looked stunning in the netted illusion bustier tea length gown with full ballerina skirt. But then again she looked good in anything.

"I don't know, both look good." He answered with a shrug and turned his attention back to his own suit, adjusting until it sat just right. He had settled on jacquard martini suit in an elegant black and white floral pattern. They were attending the Dolce and Gabanna party at Trezzeni Palace* for New Year's Eve in a few days, so of course they are picking out outfits at the last minute.

"Hmph" Katya, apparently not satisfied with Yuri's answer, turned to Otabek who was sitting in a chair off to the side reading something on his phone.

"Yoo hoo! Otabek! What do _you_ think?" She asked popping her hip out and placing her hands on them in a seductive pose. He watched his bodyguard turn to face the model and felt rage surge through his body. It was bad enough that all his friends had to have their little crushes on Otabek, but did they really have to flirt with him right in front of Yuri? The older man trailed his dark eyes down Katya's body, taking in the form but seemingly ignorant to the beauty that was so evident to Yuri.

"There will be 100 people in black, if you want to stand out, I think red would be best." Otabek answered very matter of fact before shifting his gaze over to Yuri, who instantly looked away and pretended he hadn't been paying attention. He thought he would wear his suit with no shirt underneath, just a couple glitzy necklaces to draw the eye to his smooth skin. That was sure to make him stand out against the rest of the penguins. This was why he always drifted towards more 'feminine' clothing, it was just so much more expressive and versatile! He much preferred his dark clubs and dive bars to these overly formal events because he was able to dress how he wanted. He hated really hated suits.

Turning on his heel he slammed the dressing room door upon reentry and started to undress and subsequently redress in his street clothes. He had just finished slipping his boots back on when there was some heard some non distinct commotion outside the door. Then the was shouting, which turned to screaming followed but the chilling but familiar sound of gunfire. Before he could even process what was happening let alone react, the door to his dressing room was kicked in and Otabek rushed in, gun drawn eyebrows furrow.

"Yura, we have to go, NOW!" the usually calm man yelled and it startled Yuri almost more than the bullets ringing out did. Otabek grabbed him and pulled him out into the hallway and towards the back of the shop. They passed the opening to the main floor, Yuri tucked close to Otabek body to keep him safe, but the boy couldn't help but sneak a glance to the carnage in front of him. He wished he hadn't.

Blood pooled on the fine marble flooring, the crimson river running and staining the Italian rug nearby. Two sales associates and a man Yuri recognized as Katya's bodyguard lay dead on the ground, the sources of the gore. There were a couple of men dressed in black wielding guns, one of them was holding Katya by the back of her hair and had forced her to her knees. That's when he realized the screaming was coming from her. As Otabek moved to throw the back door open Yuri ripped himself out of his grip and planted his feet firm.

"Yura, wha-" Otabek looked flabbergasted but Yuri didn't give him a second to speak.

"We can't just fucking leave her! They'll kill her!" Yuri cried, terror beginning to take over him. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was struggling to get in a big enough breath to breathe.

"Yura, I need to get you out of here safely, now _please_." Otabek eyes were like steel, full of power and strength as he once again made a grab for Yuri, but the blonde wasn't having it. He wasn't just going to leave his friend here to be murdered, or worse. A loud *smack* rang out followed by a hard voice screaming "Where is he?!" Yuri felt his blood run cold; these men were here for him. He looked up at Otabek with pleading eyes, he'd never forgive himself if Katya was hurt because of him.

"Fuck.” It was the first time in 4 months that Yuri heard Otabek swear. He was shoved into the closest fitting room unceremoniously and told to stay put before Otabek went running toward the front of the store. 

Yuri was absolutely petrified. What the fuck was he doing? What if something happened to Otabek now? More yelling and sounds of a scuffle occupied all of his senses and he almost stopped breathing when gunshots rang out again, helpless to do anything but sit on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest covering his ears with his hands. After what felt like an eternity the noise finally stopped. Frozen in place, he waited. Who would open the door? Would it be Otabek here to save him, or these mysterious murderers here for his blood? Footsteps approached quickly and the door flew open with a bang. There stood Otabek holding the wrist of a hysterical Katya, who was scared silent looking absolutely horrified, both of them sprayed with blood.

"Yura UP!" Otabek commanded, but Yuri was paralyzing in fear. He let himself be dragged from the room and rushed down the corridor towards the backdoor that read ‘Emergency Exit’. Otabek motioned for the teens to stand against the wall, and they did so. He drew his gun again from his holster and opened the door quick, rushing out making sure there wasn't any more men stationed outside. Clear for now Yuri and Katya followed him down the alley to where an old beater car was parked. Otabek used the butt of the gun to smash out the passenger side window and reached in to hit the lock, quickly unlocking the rest of the doors before ordering the pair inside. They scrambled into the backseat while Otabek leaned down behind the driver's side door and began messing with some wires under the steering wheel. Just then another round of gunshots rang out. Katya shrieked, and Yuri cried out for Otabek.

"Get down!" His bodyguard yelled just as the car roared to life. Otabek jumped into the driver's seat, trying to stay as low as possible and peeled out, screeching his tires on the way down the alley. A parade of horns met them as they merged into traffic on the main road, speeding around cars, driving like a bat outta hell to get away from.

"Yuri, get Viktor on the line and hand me the phone." Otabek calmly directed as he expertly drove through traffic and Yuri found himself eager to follow his orders. He found Vitya in his contacts and his former bodyguard answered on the second ring.

"Yuri!!! Is everything all right? You never call me!" Viktor didn't disappoint in the dramatics department as per usual, but this time he was right on the money. Yuri wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't know what. What had even happened anyways? One minute he was shopping for his New Years outfit and the next there were men murdering in cold blood to get to him.

"Vitya I-" He choked up. He was so scared, he looked behind him to make sure they weren't being follow but honestly didn't even know what he was really looking for and was too scattered to even judge.

"Yura, the phone." Otabek ordered sternly, in that same tone that made him want to listen. He could hear Vitya speaking in a rapid-fire worried tone before Otabek took over. Yuri just listened in awe as the object of his affection handled the situation with such profession grace.

"Viktor, It's Otabek." He paused and listened to Viktor's rant for about 10 seconds.

"Yes, there was an attempt made to either kidnap or take Yuri's life just now while he was out shopping, Dolce Gabanna, 21 Bolshaya Konyushennaya St, I have him and his friend Katya Khovanskaya and we are en route to the townhouse now. I do not believe we are being followed. 15 minutes out. 5 bodies at the scene. You should send some cleaners to the store quickly, police will be there soon. 

Yuri glanced at Katya who was staring at her own blood covered hands, he thought she was probably in shock. He listened to Otabek converse with Viktor about a cleanup squad and placing the manor on lock down as soon as they make it in. Yuri knew this was a huge incident, and in such a public place too. There will be police and the media involved, especially since it involved an international model like Katya.

"Katya." He whispered, his voice faint and shaky. She jumped and looked at Yuri with wide, fear-stricken eyes.

"Is this- how is... are you okay?" It was a stupid question, but it was the only thing he could think to say. Her hands shook as she started to cry again, and she grasped the back of the passenger seat hard refusing to make eye contact.

"Understood, see you soon." Otabek finished his conversation and held the phone back up so Yuri could take it. 

The car filled with an oppressing silence and Yuri didn't feel safe until they finally pulled up to the back gates of the townhome and into the garage. Otabek turned off the car and they all sat in silence for a moment, the gravity of what just happened sinking in. The chaos began again all at once as had a dozen men rushed into the garage including Viktor.

"Yuri! Yuri my darling! Are you alright?" He made a grab to hug the blonde, but Yuri shoved him away. Who the fuck did he think he was? Caring a bout Yuri after all this time spent ignoring him... Fucking HYPOCRITE.

"I'm fine old man!" He growled pushing the older man away from him, but it was not use. He grabbed and inspected Yuri, checking him for any signs of damage. Once deemed unharmed, he pulled the teen into a crushing hug that Yuri had no choice but to allow. He was feeling awfully drained and this situation was just too much to process. He longed to numb the pain, to not feel anything about it, because that would be easier than this pain in his chest. He'd never seen anything like this close up in his life and the only dead bodies he'd ever seen were… his parents.

When he was released Viktor immediately moved to Katya. He had met her a couple times before and was for some reason completely unknown to Yuri very popular with women. Yuri watched as he began to coo and fawn over her and she broke down crying against his shoulder. 

When Viktor began to lead her from the chaos, Yuri turned around to find Otabek and was shocked to see him with his jacket removed, his white button-down stained crimson red around his shoulder area. Two men he should probably know the names of were talking with him and trying to assist him in removing the ruined garment, but Otabek being the proud man Yuri has come to know wouldn't allow it.

Now, he could finally he could see it. The strain in the other's eyes, the sweat beading off his forehead. The teenager couldn't tear his eyes away from those large fingers struggling to undo the last of the button on his shirt and groaning audibly when he finally shrugged it off. Fuck. There was a lot of blood coming from his wound and he couldn't stop himself from stepping forward.

"Otabek!? Are you okay?!" He was shaking and reached out and then immediately pulling back. He didn't want to hurt him more.

"Altin, we need to get you to the infirmary, the bullet went straight through but you're losing too much blood." One of the unnamed men moved to help him there but Otabek shrugged it off. Stupid man, always so proud.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. This isn't my first time." Otabek answered, but he already sounded out of breath to Yuri. Now the Russian was mad. Why wouldn't he let anyone help him? Didn't he know that Yuri needed him!?!

"Otabek, fucking stop acting so ducking proud, get the fuck to the fucking infirmary right now!" he reached out and took a hold of Otabeks good arm trying to ignore the skin on skin contact and how hard the muscle felt just beneath the surface. He saw Otabek wince, but ultimately the bodyguard allowed the boy to pull him through the halls, down into the basement, and into good sized infirmary that was located there. They'd only needed to use it at full capacity once, back when they were at war with the Solntsevskaya** Bratva, before the death of his father.

It seemed Viktor had already sent ahead for the Doctor who quickly removed Otabeks undershirt by cutting off and cleaned the old blood away. The wound was still bleeding profusely, and the Doctor gave a bunch of gauze to Yuri and instructed him to keep pressure on it while he went to go collect the wound care equipment, along with an IV for fluids and blood. It was obvious the Kazakh had lost too much blood already, his olive skin tone fading to a sickly yellow.

"How could you not tell me you were shot? You were driving!" Yuri complained. The older man groaned and covered his eyes with his hand as if that was an acceptable response.

"Otabek…" He whispered, lowering his head until it rested against his bodyguards, not even caring if the Doctor came back and saw. When he had seen that blood, he felt so guilty. It was his fault Otabek got shot. Those men were looking for _him<\i> not his bodyguard. And if he had just ran like Otabek told him to in the first place, then he would have never gotten hurt._

__

__

"I didn't notice." He heard the older man speak in a low quiet voice. Yuri opened his eyes and turned his head slightly, peeking out from the curtain of hair that fell over his face.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"The bullet. I… didn't feel when I got shot." Yuri sat up at Otabek's confession. How can someone just not feel getting shot?!

"I was just worried about getting you back here safely." Those words were even quieter than before, so quiet he almost missed them over his own heart that was beating out of his chest. He… he did what?

"Otabek, I-" Yuri started but was thrown even more off guard by the large rough hang placed over his smooth manicured one. When he looked up and met those chocolate brown eyes, so rich with warmth and comfort it made tears well up in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" His voice broke as his tears spilled over. The older man's face changed to one of kindness and confusion. Otabek raised his good hand to wipe the tears off his cheeks. Yuri couldn't help but lean into the touch, finding the temptation too much to resist in his vulnerable state.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Yura, it is my job to protect you. I would do anything and everything to keep you safe. Plus, this isn't so bad, I've had worse, much worse." He gestured to a large scar running up his side. His gorgeous, beautifully defined body was suddenly hard to ignore and Yuri blushed at realizing this was the first time he'd seen the other man shirtless.

"That's where I was stabbed while I was in Biysk."*** He continued and pointed to his leg. "And another one down there where I was shot and they had to pull 47 pellets out of my calf." Yuri's eyes widened and he tried to think of what to say, but just then the Doctor walked back in and Yuri consciously leaned back and away from where he was practically hovering over his bodyguard.

The old man hooked the silent hero up to both IV's and instructed him to just get some rest. The doctor tried to make Yuri leave so Otabek could sleep but he absolutely refused to do so. Otabek assured the Doctor that it was alright and he begrudgingly left the two men alone. Once they had settled back in Yuri, kicked his feet up on the bed and leaned back in the chair.

"You do know you don't have to stay here Yura. None of this was your fault and I am just fine." Otabek stated from his position in the bed. He was trying to act normal, but Yuri could see that he was tired and hurting. He couldn't believe he'd flat out refused the pain medication the doctor tried to give him.

"You can't tell me what to do." He combated and gave a big fake smile. Otabek turned up the corner of his mouth in the little half smirk he does, and it was so adorable. Which was pretty much the opposite of how Yuri would describe the rest of his bodyguards' body. Thick muscle wrapped around every inch of the tanned god in front of him. This was the first time he'd ever seen the other man shirtless, and while he wished it was under any other circumstance, he couldn't help but drink in the sight. He was exposed to a few more tattoos that he'd never seen before, like the hand holding a rose on his left bicep or the sun rising over water on his forearm of the same arm. There was also feather with script surrounding it in a language he could not understand. He assumed it must be from Otabek's native land.

He felt like such a selfish jerk. He had never ever bothered to ask Otabek where he was from, after this all this time together. The shame spread through him again just like earlier when he realized it was his fault Otabek was shot. The most interesting thing though was the fact that he had two thieves stars on his shoulders, which he knew were only for the most high ranking, feared inmates. A shiver ran up his spine at the fact that the man he was in love with had seen and done such things. It made him feel like such a spoiled child. He was embarrassed to know so little about the man he had such strong feelings for.

"Yura, what's bothering you?" Yuri turned his head to face his elder. Just making eye contact made his heart skip a beat. He wanted to show Otabek that he wasn't just a spoiled brat who only cared about himself. He didn't! He cared about Otabek too! Still it was too embarrassing to say that out loud, so he blurted out the first thing that pooped in his head.

"You know I don't think it's fair that you have a nickname for me, but I don't have one for you." Yuri blushed as the admission slipped from his lips before he had a second to say something a little less… stupid. But then the strangest thing happened. Otabek looked at him with his warm expression, raised both corners of his lips and actually SMILED. Like full on smiled, not just one of those little half smirks he gave. And then he _laughed_, and Yuri thought he might actually die right here. It was the most gorgeous sound he had heard in his life.

"That's what your concerned about?" The older man easily teased, and it sent Yuri's heart aflutter. He crossed his arms and decided to roll with it if this was what he was doing now.

"I'll tell you what," the wounded man shifted, trying to sit up more but winced when he put strain on his bandaged shoulder. "If you'd like, you can call me Beka. That's what people called me when I was young." Otabek finished and Yuri felt like he had just won a gold medal. He wondered what Otabek, no _Beka_, had looked like when he was young, when he was a kid. Was he a happy carefree child or was he always quiet and reserved? And what was Otabek like when he was Yuri's age? Actually, now that he thought about it.

"How old are you?" He asked. He couldn't believe he'd never asked before. But he had almost felt like it was too personal of a question to ask.

"Twenty-five." Otabek answered after a brief pause. Wow. Twenty-five huh?

He didn't know how he felt. On one hand it seemed too young. Otabek was the kind of man who gave off an air of confidence and capability, far too wise for his age. On the other hand that made perfect sense, of course he was younger than he seemed. Still, now that he had a concrete number to go on there was no more playing games in Yuri's head. Otabek was 8 years older than him, a full-fledged adult with a full life already. He had learned so much in the last couple minutes he felt like he was on a high, greedy for any and all information surrounding this gorgeous man in front of him.

And who was Yuri? Just some brat kid of a dangerous man. On his own, he was **nothing**. Or at least that's how he felt around everyone else. But Otabek… He made him feel like he was important, all on his own. That he mattered, that he wasn't a terrible grandson, or an ungrateful burden. And what had he done in return? Not taken the time to learn ANYTHING about the man he claimed to have feelings for. He felt terrible, and insistent on making up for lost time, he continued with his interview.

"Beka," He tried out the name on and it felt so good on his tongue. "Where are you from?" It was the last big one. The last of the things he should have already known about Otabek by now but was too busy always being so focused on himself. The older man was giving him a thoughtful, yet surprised look.

"Why the sudden interest to know all about me?" Otabek asked, raising his eyebrow. Damn. Even getting shot didn't slow him down. Yuri gulped, his cheeks flushing, and he felt the need to break eye contact and let his hair fall in his face.

"Because… I was worried I was going to lose you, and still not know anything about you." He admitted weakly. It was true. They were all lucky that Otabek was just hit in the shoulder, a couple inches over and he would have been a goner. He didn't want Otabek to die for him. He didn't think he was worth it… There was a crushing silence that followed, and Yuri was afraid that he'd crossed another invisible line that made Otabek clam up, but finally the older man spoke.

"Kazakhstan. That's were I am from." Yuri whipped his head around and let a what he knew was an idiotic smile come over his face, but he didn't care. Otabek was talking to him. He was sharing details about his life and that's what mattered. He was so excited he was trying to figure out what he was going to ask next when the door opened and of all people Viktor entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing here Vitya?" He spat, annoyed that his old mentor interrupted his Q&A session with Otabek. Viktor smiled as if he just told him he was happy to see him and strolled over to him casually laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Your grandfather just arrived home, he would like to speak to you and make sure you are alright. In turn I need to speak with Otabek. I'm sure you can find your way out?" Viktor chirped in a happy sing song voice too cheery for the situation they were discussing. Yuri rolled his eyes and knew there was no getting out of this.

He grumbled his hatred for Viktor under his breath and begrudgingly got up from the chair. He took a few steps toward the door before turning back to face Otabek, who was staring straight at him.

"I'm glad your okay." He said the only thing he felt appropriate for the setting. Otabek gave him a little half smirk.

"And I you." Otabek answered in his low voice and it sent a chill up Yuri's spine. He turned and strode out of the room trying to exude his usual confidence but found himself lacking. The seriousness of the situation began to surround him once more.

Someone was after him, and they had killed to get to them. What did they want? Why were they doing this? What would happen now? So many thoughts ran though his head as he entered the main floor and headed towards his Dedushka's office.

There was once thing that was for certain though. Whoever did this was going to try again, and when they did Yuri needed to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so excited right now you guys because this is when shit FINALLY starts to go down. Big thanks to everyone that commented last chapter, I honestly thought it was a lil boring and couldn't wait to get to this one so it was extra exciting to me. 
> 
> *It's an upscale hotel I thought would be perfect to hold a swanky designer party
> 
> ** Solntsevskaya Bratva! Totally real! At one point was considered the largest organized crime syndicate in all of Russia. Borrowing them for their big and powerful background.
> 
> *** Biysk Prison located in Altai Krai Russia.


	7. A Few Boxes of Personal Belongings and an Armchair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup dudes I'm back! Get ready for some serious Otayuri angst this chapter. After all I think it's what I do best...
> 
> I want to do another shout out to everyone who takes the time to comment on the last chapter! Misha1202, Restlessgirl, foreststarling, Rydactyl, Alexa_Rune, Zoxy2, Earthluver77, Gaaraobsser, A K, Spicyramen, Bru, and Honeyvanitas, you guys are the best 😊 Your comments are literally the fire that burns under me to get the next chapter out. It's so rewarding to think that anyone is even reading this, so to hear your thoughts means the world to me! Another thanks to all the kudos and bookmarks, y'all are appreciated too!

It had been 10 days since 'the incident' and Plisetsky manor had been in a state of chaos ever since. Otabek was almost glad he'd been shot and was laid up in recovery most of the first day after he'd heard how badly Nikolai had reacted to the attack on Yuri. The Pakhan had all of their men working on finding out who was behind the attack. Security had been tightened and Yuri was once again confined to the town-home, though this was the first time it hadn't been the teens doing.

The teen had thrown a HUGE fit about not being allowed to partake in his New Year's Eve festivities and ended up rip roaring drunk and destroying his entire room. Otabek had been resting at home when he received the call from a terrified maid who didn't know who else to call since Nikolai and Viktor were out on business. He made the 15 ride in 10 despite the biting pain in his shoulder. Even though he'd been majorly lucky the bullet missed the bone and just went through his flesh it still hurt like a mother. Yuri's rampage could be heard from the second floor, and when he arrived at his door, he was greeted by the maid who called, the poor woman practically in tears.

"Oh Mr. Altin! Thank you so much for coming! I know you are supposed to be resting from your shoulder injury, but I am at my wits end and was worried he'd hurt himself this time!" She cried, clutching her apron in distress.

"It's alright, I'll take it from here." He replied curt, but polite as he knocked firmly on the ornate door. The crashing inside halted momentarily before the irate slurred words of the very intoxicated kitten.

"Leave me the fuck alone you stupid, ugly, good for nothing COW!" Otabek listened to the boy scream. He was such a brat, causing all this trouble and then mistreating those who try and help him. What he wouldn't give for a couple good swats on the pretty boy's behind, tech him to twice before he spoke so disrespectfully to his elders._No Otabek this is so not the time._

"Yura, it's me." He replied, loud enough to be heard, not wanting to say much more with the maid standing behind him. Anyone who ever worked in a household with staff should know, all the gossip starts with the maids. There was a long pause and then finally Otabek heard the tumble of the lock turn. When the door didn't open, he reached for the handle and let himself in.

The room was in absolute disarray, clothes, shoes, bags, jewelry tossed about everywhere. The curtains hung in tatters from their bent rods and there was a knife splitting open the chaise lounge that Yuri had always seemed so fond of. Glass was shattered across the plush carpet from the full-length mirror that lay broken on its side. And in the middle of all of this mess, was a crying fairy curled up on the ground with a mostly empty bottle of vodka in his hand. Otabek approached him as one would a feral animal, slowly, quietly, and full of caution.

The kitten was dressed similarly as he was the day Otabek met him, sinfully short lounge shorts, this time pink/black tiger stripes, and a teeny tiny crop top, his long golden mane was a tangled disaster. Otabek couldn't get a good look at his face with his head buried in his hands, but if he had the guess there was probably mascara running down his cheeks. It broke his heart to see his poor Yura like this and not be able to just hold him close and tell him everything was okay. Instead he reached a tentative hand out to stoke the boys hair hoping to offer some small comfort.

"Yura…" He kept his voice low and calm, but it doesn't seem like he startled the wounded creature, "What's wrong періште?" (angel) He spoke the last bit in Kazakh. Yuri was wasted and didn't speak the language, so he took advantage of this moment to let his boundaries slip oh so little. He was only a man after all, and a bad one at that. What he was not prepared however for Yuri to let out a deafening shriek before he threw the bottle at the TV effectively smashing them both to pieces.

"It's not fair!" The beautiful boy cried his face every bit as broken as Otabek's heart to see the one he cared for so much hurting so bad. This spoiled prince, he was so easy to understand when it came down to it. "He's punishing me for something that I didn't even do!" He screamed and Otabek grabbed the boy by his shoulders and brought him to his feet.

"ENOUGH YURA!" He ordered hoping his stern tone would snap some sense into the hysterical boy. His intentions grew soft as Yuri began to cry softly, his head down, golden hair obscuring his face. Why was he cursed to be in this hell, to be with one you loved, but never able show it. He continued in a softer tone. "That's enough Yura, please stop crying."

He may have been able to hold himself back, but he couldn't stop the lanky teen from lurching forward as soon as Otabek loosened his grip and wrapping his arms around the larger man's middle. It was the closest thing he had felt to panic in a long time, but at the same time it felt so good to have the kitten cuddling against his chest, pressing his perfect scantily clad body against Otabeks. Hell seemed worth it for the pleasure of holding this drunk child for just a little while to calm him down.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around him and held him close savoring the heat radiating off bare skin, his resolve quickly crumbling around him as he allowed himself find purchase in the tangled stands of Yuri's hair. The poor kitten wept and wept until his sobs turned into whimpers and he was leaning more on Otabek than standing on his own. The older man continued to stroke his hair, shush his cries and whisper to him in Kazakh all the things he wish he could say.

When he got Yuri to calm down he tried for the better part of 30 minutes to get him to see that he was not being punished, he was being kept here for his own safety, that his grandfather didn't hate him, he loved him and wanted to keep him safe. The old saying 'you can't argue with a drunk person' never held truer than that night. Finally he gave up and it took over an hour to tuck the drunken prince into his plush bed, after Otabek wrestled with the torn down canopy.

It took the staff just a few days to get Yuri's room back in order and he had received a stern talking to from the Pakhan. His lockdown was continued until further notice and Otabek hadn't been to the manor in over a week. He had never spent this much time in his apartment and even though he knew he was supposed to be 'resting' he was getting a little stir-crazy ordering then same shitty take out, reading the same 10 books he always read. That's why when there was a knock on his door at 10am on a Saturday morning, he was extra suspicious about who it may be.

He lived in a secure building, one that requires a key to access or else you'd need to be buzzed in. Never once had he socialized with his neighbors, an unfortunate necessity of the lifestyle, but it made him certain that it was not one of them rapping on his door at this odd hour. Setting down his copy of Tinker Tailor Solider Spy* next to his untouched black tea. Footsteps light as a feather he moved to grab his MP-443 Grach** off the nightstand before creeping to the door. He was debating whether or not to look through the peephole. Someone well trained enough will be able to detect the movement behind the door. On the other hand, if he did just swing the door open, and ended up with the barrel of his gun pressed up against some babushka needing a cup of flour or something, that would be bad news. Before he had time to decide the knocking continued, but this time a familiar voice followed.

"Otabek! Yoo hoo! I come to pay you a house call and this is the hospitably I get?!" Otabek immediately relaxed when he heard the voice, and the sting in his shoulder reminded him he wasn't supposed to be using that muscle for a while still. He opened the door and there stood the tall, silver haired man in his impeccably fine coat and hat. Otabek always felt so foreign in his dress clothes, but Viktor looked like he was born to wear them. His beautiful striking features complimented the fine lines of his tailored suits and sharp winter coats.

Otabek had been aware that he was different from 'normal' kids growing up, in many ways. He was quiet and reserved, preferring peaceful solitude to loud games and events. He also listened and observed his peers grow aware of and appreciate the female body in a way that Otabek didn't feel needed to be limited to just that individual sex. It became apparent that gender meant absolutely nothing to him in the terms of attraction, though being a quiet youth, in Kazakhstan in a bad neighborhood certainly didn't have him running to share his self-discovery with anyone. Through his adolescence he kept the small number of romantic affairs he indulged very discrete, romance never really a large part of his life, but unlimited by the dividing lines of gender. Still, every other woman or man, including the legend of a man Viktor Nikiforov himself paled in compassion to the new center of his world, Yuri 'Ice Tiger' Plisetsky.

"Hello my dear friend! How's that shoulder healing up?" The smiling man asked as he casually made himself comfortable at once, sitting in Otabek's favorite armchair and kicking his feet up on the makeshift coffee table looking quite expectant. Otabek tried not to let his unease show on his face and shut the door quickly, following the older man and asking himself why that warranted an in-person visit rather than a call or a text.

"It's mostly healed, stitches came out yesterday." He replied. Taking a seat in the loveseat that had remained mostly untouched in his time there. "Can I offer you something, coffee, tea?" He asked remembering his manners, he didn't know why his superior was at his apartment, but he wanted to make a good impression regardless. He respected Viktor and enjoyed working with him on the Lyutov Brothers job.

"Don't you have anything harder? After all we are celebrating!" He exclaimed innocently as if Otabek was supposed to have any idea what he is talking about.

"Celebrating?" He quirked an eyebrow and Viktor jumped up in response.

"Yes! Celebrating!" He let himself into Otabek's kitchen and opened a cabinet or two before stumbling upon the cheap Vodka he had stashed in the cabinet above the stove. In contrary to his normal demeanor, Otabek scrambled after the eccentric man, quickly grabbing 2 small glasses from the opposite cabinet and placing them in front of his boss. Soon they were filled, and Viktor handed one to Otabek before raising his own in a toast. Otabek was so confused, but went along with it and clinked glasses. Whatever this was, it was a good thing, right?

"Here's to you Otabek, for all the indispensable work you have done so far in the Plisetsky name. The Pakhan is very pleased with you." Viktor took his drink in one shot and Otabek followed suit, immediately the silverette filled them again.

"Thank you." He answered wishing the dramatic man would get on with it instead of making this big show.

"So much so in fact, that he is inviting you to come and live permanently in a private suite in the townhome." The older man continued, his smile sly. Otabek was a little taken aback. Live in the townhouse? Permanently? When the speechless man didn't answer, Viktor took his second shot and Otabek followed again, running on autopilot.

"I'm sure you know that this is a very respected and coveted place in the bratva. Once you live in the main house, you are officially part of the inner family." he paused. Otabek couldn't believe what he was hearing?

Yuri. He could be living with Yuri. He would happily protect the sweet devil for the rest of his life if he could. In a matter of months the center of his world had become a 17 year old brat with an attitude problem who was so drop dead gorgeous, he could drag any man straight to hell. 

The answer was clear. Of course this was what he wanted.

"Yes, forgive me. It would be a great honor to live in the home of the Pakhan and serve him and his family faithfully as long as I live." He finally replied when he collected his wits, causing Viktor to break out into another Cheshire cat grin.

"Fantastic!" The older man cried! Pouring another 2 shots and downing his quickly. He walked over to the front door confidently before throwing it open and yelling into the hall.

"Alright gentlemen! Let's get this all packed up!" He called and before Otabek knew it his entire existence was packed up into a few boxes of personal belongings and his armchair, which he had to convince Viktor to take, despite being assured there was a perfectly acceptable one there. He just liked that one alot... Once everything was being transported to the manor, Otabek retrieved his bike and began the familiar drive to the townhome, feeling a bit nostalgic that this was the last time he was going to have to make it.

He didn't quite know how he felt about living in the house, it wasn't anything like a normal house at all, more like a hotel. The only people he knew that also lived in the townhome were Viktor himself, Mila and Georgi, both of Nikolai's bodyguards, and Yakov Feltsman, Nikolai's Obschak***. Maybe there were a few more, but he couldn't remember, some members were here so often it was like they lived here, but in reality, they had their own homes. He took the scenic route on the way to the townhome, riding along the river, grateful for the solitude. It was almost a bit overwhelming being asked to move into the townhouse. Otabek was raised in the slums, and these walls dripped in gold.

His suite was nothing compared to the prince's palace on the top floor, but it was the nicest room ever had his in his life. Dark wood and masculine tones complimented the minimal neat space, much to Otabek's. It was located in the east wing of the second floor, Otabek wasn't familiar w/ this area of the townhouse, it was very large, and he only went where he was needed. Turns out there was a reason he'd never been called there; it was were most of the other staff lived. Otabek was on the second floor with Mila and Georgi, Sergei, and two other high-ranking members he didn't know. The biggest surprise was that Viktor himself lived in the manor, though he was on the third floor.

The room itself was rather large with a queen-sized bed with a large wooden frame that matched the end tables and a large dresser. There was a small sitting area consisting of a small sofa and his beloved chair that was perfectly placed beneath a window and next to his fully stocked (and alphabetized) bookshelf. He appreciated the efficiency of the movers; he didn't think he took that long on his ride. The best part was the bathroom. Modern and CLEAN, a far cry from the busted bathroom in his kruschevka apartment and even more so the dismal accommodations of prison.

Viktor left him to settle in saying that Nikolai wanted to meet with him tomorrow after breakfast. He spent a couple hours arranging and rearranging until everything felt right to him. He decided to take a shower to refresh from the whirlwind day and clear his thoughts. He seriously considered taking a bath for the first time in probably 5 years. He had done some work in Japan a few years ago and had spent some time in the onsens. At first, he had been horrified of the though at bathing naked with other people but when he came around to the idea he cursed himself for not taking advantage of the experience more.

Feeling like he could allow himself this one luxury, he chose to soak in his new bath until the water ran cold. His mind wandered first to the added issues that living in close proximity to Yuri would cause. He felt electricity course through him as the steam rose around him and thoughts of his Yura in his own grand tub, covered in bubbles… No! Pushing the impure thoughts from his head he slid further down and closed his eyes.

The remainder of his time spent in the bath was peaceful and uneventful, Otabek content to soak his sore body until he literally had to force himself from his relaxation to towel off intent on turning in early. For some reason this day was really draining for him. He wrapped a plush towel around his waist before heading back to his room in search of some boxers to sleep in, and was completely unprepared for the sight in front of him.

There was his Yura, a confusing and sinful display of innocence and sex appeal laid in out his bed like he owned the damn thing. The teenage dream was wearing an oversized white and pink sweater that hung off his shoulder and stopped _ just_ under the swell of his ass, without hint of anything underneath. If that wasn’t bad enough, he had on these pretty little thigh highs with a bit of lace at the top that made Otabek just want to rip them off. With his **teeth.**

"Алланың атымен" (In the name of Allah) he muttered under his breath in Kazakh. The kitten was going to be the absolute death of him. He wondered if perhaps he'd drifted off in the bath and was dreaming this right now.... No. Because if this was a dream the naughty little thing would have his legs spread already, teasing himself (and Otabek) already. This Yuri just smiled at his exclamation.

"Nice room." Yuri stated cutely, keeping searing eye contact with the older man. "Did you enjoy your bath Daddy?" The kitten drawled out rolling onto his stomach and mindlessly kicking his legs, the sweater riding up exposing round globes of that delicious ass. Otabek stood frozen in place. This was not good. Here he was practically naked with this too young to touch blonde boy in his bed. This alone was enough to get him killed if they were caught.

"Yuri, you should not be here." He scolded, his voice deep and darker than he intended. He hoped it came across as commanding and scolding, but in reality, his arousal was peaked and soon the towel wasn’t going to be enough cover. The smirk on Yuri face only faltered for a moment before the kitten got up gracefully was slinking his way over to the bodyguard who was beginning to sweat. Otabek knew he needed to push the boy away, throw some damn clothes on him, and haul him back to his room upstairs, but his body absolutely would not listen to reason.

He wanted Yuri so badly, blaming the look on the younger boy's face for keeping him frozen in place for the time being. The faux innocence he played on with that hair falling in front of his face, the wide porcelain doll eyes, the slinky kitty cat, his body ached to touch, to get just _one_ little piece of that.

"Why? I heard you moved in and wanted to come and welcome you to hell." Yuri laughed carelessly. 

Oh, Otabek was in hell alright, to have everything you ever wanted and more right in front of him, practically begging him to take them, and having to push it all away. The blonde was right up against him now, his head only reaching Otabek's shoulder. The teen was trying to play everything cool, but he could see the hunger in Yuri's eyes. Wanton lust poured from him, dripping like a bitch in heat. His mouth was open slightly and he breathed heavily while he raked his eyes all over Otabek's exposed body. It was obvious Yuri had difficulty swallowing as he reached out with delicate fairy hands to stroke his broad chest.

A groan tumbled out before he had the chance to stop it and Otabek was completely mortified at the obvious reaction to the boy's shameless advances. It was time to end this, he didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

"Yuri, stop that right now." He commanded firmly grabbing the waif by the shoulders and holding him as far away from his own almost panting body. "It's not appropriate for you to be here." The words were cold and icy, his eyes narrowing to convey his seriousness. 

_ I don't mean it kitten, please don't look so sad._

Yuri looked like he had just been slapped in the face and used Otabek's total underestimation of him to quickly slip out of his grip and move into his personal space again, throwing his arms around the Kazakh's neck pulling himself to his tip toes, just short of their lips being able to meet.

"That's bullshit! I know you want me as much as I want to see you." While his actions were bold, the look in Yuri's eyes was changing, dark clouds covering the brilliant green. Otabek recognized the look of hurt and even betrayal.

_I'm so sorry kitten, forgive me._

Yuri was right, of course. Otabek wanted nothing more than to take the naughty little boy into his arms and screw him on every surface of his new room. Bring the boy all the pleasure his poor lithe body could handle, and then give him even more. But he couldn't, and he wouldn't, for either of their sakes. It would end in nothing but disaster and while he loved Yuri, he did not want to die. For one, he would trust no other with the boys care, especially after this attack out of the blue. And two, Otabek still had loose ends in his life he needed to tie up, he _was_ only 25 after all.

"That is ridiculous. I am your bodyguard, an employee of your Dedushka, and you are just a kid. I would never think of you in that way. Now get out of here, and put on some sweats before you leave. Suppose someone saw you like that?" He growled and pushed the teen off him, not hard enough to really jar him, but hard enough to get the stubborn boy to let go and establish his dominance. Yuri's look was heartbreaking; hurt, embarrassed, rejected. The kitten clutched at his chest reflexively with one hand and the gesture was not lost on Otabek. It seemed as if Yuri was going to say something but then quickly shook off his look of vulnerability. The veil of anger was being placed over his true feelings like he knows the poor kitten had learned to do to prevent himself from getting hurt.

_Oh Yura, please don't hurt over me._

"You know what?! Fuck you Otabek!" He screamed and pushed the larger man back. Otabek let him, he knew the kitten was angry and if this is what he needed, this is what Otabek would do for him. Turquoise eyes glared up at him burning with hate. He fully expected to be shoved or hit again, but instead Yuri just turned on his heel and started stomping towards his door. Yuri threw it open and Otabek prayed to Allah no one was in the hallway right now, with his little hellion dressed like that and Otabek only in a towel.

"Meet me upstairs then in 15 minutes, we are going out." He nearly spat out before slamming the door with a force that rattled the frame a little bit.

Standing there in the aftermath of the storm, Otabek pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm down. FUCK! Day one and this was the sweetest of all tortures. But there was nothing he could do! He had to stop this now before it became something it couldn't be. He quickly toweled off and got dressed to take Yuri out, his own heart heavy as he mourned the loss of the love he could never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh shiiiiit. It's going DOWN. I hope you guys don't hate me for this and if you do you are going to REALLY hate me for the next chapter. So much drama, so much angst! And with Otabek living in the house now, it's only going to get worse. Of course bad boy Yuri does all the right things to make his move, but he still can't get the man. I don't know why I have to torture they two sweet boys so much, I promise you that I really do love them and that the hero/fairy duo will get their happy ending eventually. I should be able to get the new chapter posted soon, I've been anticipating it since the I started this story. Also, for anyone who was wondering, I decided in this AU that Otabek was raised Muslim as it is the largest religious base in Kazakhstan. He isn't practicing anymore (obviously), but it felt weird having him say "In the name of God" because that's only something Christians say!
> 
> *Tinker Tailor Solider Spy by John le Carre 1974. A classic novel surrounding the Cold War, and you guessed it, a page turning spy story!
> 
> ** Russian made handgun, standard issue for many Russian police enforcement.
> 
> *** Obschak is one of the two spies (Viktor is the other one as Sovietnik) and are essentially the right and left hand men of the Pakhan. He leads to unit that watches over the working unit collecting the money while supervising their criminal activities. This group works with the elite group and is equal in power with the Security group (Viktors group). They plan a specific crime for a specialized group or choose who carries out the operation.


	8. Heartless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone for what you are about to read. You have officially been warned.

Yuri was a man scorned. Every inch of his body was on fire, tingling with adrenaline, threatening to burn him from the inside out. He ran through the halls barely making it to his room, slamming the door violently as the tears gathered in his eyes and threatened to fall. The need to escape, to forget everything washed over him as he clutched at his sweater desperately. What had he done? Everything was ruined now. He was SO sure he had read Otabek correctly, that the older man at least found Yuri attractive, and he'd maybe felt something more. At least that's what he hoped. It had taken a lot for him to work up the nerve to pull that little stunt, but when he heard that Dedushka was moving Otabek in, he thought it would be the perfect time to finally make a move. Oh, how it to hurt to be this wrong.

Tilting his head back, he blinked rapidly, trying to keep the accumulated tears from spilling over and ruining his make-up. His chest actually hurt, like he had just been punched and his lip hurt where he had been biting down to hold back the sob that threatened to rip from him. Those words kept replaying in his head. "You're just a kid, I'll never feel that way about you." Another wave of pain rolled through him.

Never.

The way Otabek had looked at him, this man he had come to trust, come to have feelings for was so cold and uncaring, as if he were disgusted with the sight in front of him. Embarrassment surged through him, he had never been so blatantly rejected before in his life. People usually were crawling on their hands and knees to get a piece of him, but now the one person he actually wants in return wants nothing to do with him. This had never happened to Yuri before. And now not only did he have Otabek as a lover, but he probably just ruined that friendship that had just began to bloom between them.

"FUCK!" He cried and banged his fist on the back of his door. No one rejects Yuri Plisetsky.

The seething blonde's anger spiked, and he tore through his room ending up in the closet throwing together the hottest outfit he could think of. He would make Otabek pay! The fact that it was January and currently 2 degrees Celsius outside thrown aside he pulled out a pair of red leather shorts with horizontal zippered front pockets and a large exposed zipper in the front. On top he wore a sheer long-sleeved top with a leather corset style bodice. He decided on a simple black leather choker with a big red ring and even changed his tongue jewel to match. He complimented the look with thigh highs held up with black leather garters with gold studs, topped off with knee high military style boots with a stiletto heel.

The young blond was out of breath and soon the silence in the room was crushing. Connecting his phone to the Bluetooth, music filled the air with a grinding metal taste with the acid tones of Maria Brink.

_I'm the girl you've been thinking about _

__

__

The one thing you can't live without

I'm the girl you've been waiting for

I'll have you down on your knees

I'll have you begging for more

You probably thought I wouldn't get this far

You thought I'd end up in the back of a car

You probably thought that I'd never escape

I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place

You don't know how hard I fought to survive

Waking up alone when I was left to die

You don't know about this life I've led

All these roads I've walked

All these tears I've bled…

The screams echoed the pain in his heart as he furiously and aggressively brushed out his hair, it had been so perfect earlier, he had spent hours preparing, making sure he looked perfect before he had the bright idea to try and seduce Otabek. God he felt so fucking **stupid.**

_I'll never think of you that way.' _

A shiver ran up his spine. Cursing aloud he began to braid his hair in two plaits on his left side, leaving the rest down and sinfully straight hanging loosely to the small of his corseted waist. Once his hair was complete he started putting on many rings, earrings, and bracelets, but there was one in particular that had a delicate clasp on it that he could not fasten and after what felt like 100 attempts he let out an angry cry and threw the offending object across the room. Panting, he braced himself on the tile counter for a few shaky breaths before lifting his head and was startled by Otabek's reflection in the mirror, standing stone faced leaning casually against the doorframe.

Yuri's eyes narrowed before he had to turn away, the shame and embarrassment causing the temperature in his cheeks to rise and sent all the blood rushing to his face. Shit. He had practically thrown himself at the other man not more than 20 minutes ago. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? He couldn't do this, couldn't be in here right now…

Otabek raised his eyebrow at him before crossing the room calmly to retrieve the bracelet and brought it back to him. Reaching out with his tattooed hand, he took a gentle hold of Yuri's wrist, causing him to blush even harder. Even faced with blunt and brutal rejection, he was still hopelessly attracted to this god of a man. Daring to raise his gaze he watched as his bodyguard turned his delicate wrist over with care and wrapped the bracelet around, bringing the two end together in the center of a blue vein on Yuri's pale wrist. He couldn’t help it admire the contract against Otabeks own tanned olive tone. With surprisingly nimble fingers held steady by strong hands fastened the clasp in place on the first try making Yuri feel horribly inadequate even though he knew it was much harder to do on his own.

Irritated he pushed himself away from the other man who was acting like nothing was wrong and went to apply a finishing layer of lip gloss for good measure. Smacking his lips in the mirror in faux confidence, he never once looked back at Otabek, though he felt his gaze heavy upon his back. Deciding that he was ready to get the fuck out of there, he blazed by his bodyguard head held high and pulled an over-sized leopard print minx fur coat perfect for keeping him warm on the way to the club in his minimal attire.

"Let's go." He practically growled out and threw open his bedroom door which banged LOUDLY and headed for the garage not even waiting for his bodyguard to follow. He needed a drink, he needed drugs, he needed to dance and sweat until he couldn't move anymore...

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Yuri, maybe you should slow down a bit man! We have all night!" Andrej yelled above the music and clapped him on the shoulder. No, he didn't want to slow down. It was his fifth shot in less than an hour since they had arrived at the club and JJ was supposed to be there soon. He couldn't wait to just get high and not have to feel so fucking terrible anymore.

Otabek was keeping his distance but still nearby, a fact that he reveled in and also made him sick. He hadn't told Andrej what he'd done, just texted him that he needed to go out and fuck the world tonight. His ever eager friend let him know that he had already planned to meet up with JJ at Tiger tonight, so that was where Yuri demand Otabek take him and then not say a word for the rest of the car ride.

"Fuck off let me do what I want." Yuri snarled grabbing the bottle form the table and pouring himself another shot. The faster he got drunk, the faster he could forget the pain he felt from his rejection.

“Bitchhhh, what’s wrong with you! You're so crabby tonight! More than usual, what's wrong?" Natasha crooned at him, attempting to stroke his face, but he bats her hand aside.

"Nothing okay! Just another shit day to go along with my shit life, what else is new." He grumbled. Sitting here was annoying him, he just wanted to dance. Here he was forced to think and that was the last think he wanted to do right now. As if right on que an annoying voice sounded behind him.

"Princess! What a nice surprise! Andrej please, you spoil me, you didn’t tell me Yuri was coming!" JJ called as he plopped down on the couch next to Yuri.

"Don't fucking call me that asshole!" He sneered in response, hating the nickname, unfortunately this just made JJ smile wider.

"Aw relax. Now..." The older man leaned into his personal bubble, which albeit wasn't much considering the alcohol beginning to take hold. “What can I do for you blondie?” The Canadian pulled out a baggie containing a couple hits of molly and waved it in his face. Yuri's eyes widened.

"Hey! Watch it with that, my bodyguard is around here somewhere!" He hissed grabbing at the bag, JJ pulling it back out of reach.

"Bodyguard?" The Canadian questioned looking confused. Yuri had purposefully never brought the two to the same place before, knowing JJ and his ridiculous personality, he didn't want to ruin his plug by exposing him to the Kazakh gangster.

"Yes! And if he sees that, it'll be an issue." He seethed not willing to let his evening end so soon. He hadn't even gotten to do the molly, which was the entire reason he was here. Taking another swipe for the drugs, JJ held them just out of reach and still in plain sight.

"Ah ah Princess!" JJ seemed to enjoy Yuri basically crawling into his lap trying to grab the baggie from his long arms. "Even royalty has to pay for the goods." The older man quipped causing him to pout, the effects of the alcohol already affecting him

_"Relax JJ I got it!"_ Andrej walked over and slipped the money in his hand, quickly exchanging for the baggie. Feeling impish, Yuri stuck his tongue out at the dealer, who's bright blue eyes flashed.

"I bet that tongue of yours is as dangerous as the rest of your mouth _mon cher._" He taunted, his eyelids lowering in a way that had Yuri looking away.

With the same sly movement his friend had taken the baggie from JJ and he took 2 mg of the pretty little pill that would set him free. Chasing the pills with shot of vodka, a familiar suit appeared in his hazy peripheral vision. Praying to God he didn't just see the pill Yuri took he took this opportunity to leave before he had to so much as look at his bodyguard.

"Well, I don't know about you fuckers, but I came here to dance." Yuri flippantly got up from his seat, tossing his head and starring pointedly at his two friends.

_"Oui oui _please Princess, go dazzle us with another show!" JJ called and winked at him. Yuri whirled around to make a nasty retort, but the words died in his throat when he caught the way Otabek was looking at JJ. The sharp lines of his jaw were set like stone and his shoulders squared off in straight masculine lines, his eyes dark and full of disgust, all aimed right at the man so openly flirting with Yuri. It was there, the feelings Otabek had denied so harshly earlier, they were plain as day in those deep dark pools. He didn't know if it was the drugs, the 6 shots of vodka, or his fiery desire to hurt Otabek and make him pay for rejecting him, but he decided to wink back and even toss the Canadian a little kiss before pulling a giggling Natasha with him onto the dance floor.

His smile as they pushed their way through to crowd so they could take their rightful place at the center, where the crowd was thick, and the boundaries were slim to none. He let himself laugh out loud, and while people may have thought it was from the dancing, or the music, or that he was just drunk, but it was really because he was hoping that Otabek's heart hurt now, the way his had since earlier that night in the bodyguards room.

Jealousy. That was the look in the others eyes, jealousy and possessiveness. But Yuri had practically thrown himself at the other and was shut down, hard. 'I'll never think of you that way.' Again rang through his head, like a clear arc through the pulsating beat of the bass over the crowd. Bullshit! Well if Otabek wasn't going to appreciate Yuri Plisetsky for the gift to men that he was, he would just have to show him how desirable he was.

Dancing through the crowd, moving against everyone, grinding against anyone who dared, he was a whirlwind on the dancefloor. His molly began to peak, and he lost track of time, every song blending into the next. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but this beat, this song, fireworks exploding in his brain as tempo began to rise.

Eventually the burning in his throat had him shimmying through the crowd back to his table for something to quench his thirst. After chugging the first drink in sight, he momentarily crashed on the couch next to Andrej, who was talking to JJ. He caught the older man observing him hungrily, and while normally this just irritated him, right now it sort of felt nice. He didn't know if it was the drugs, or the fact that Otabek couldn't seem to stand the other man, or simply because he was feeling insecure in his rejection.

Yuri couldn't remember the last time he had actually had sex. He was no prude, but he was picky, as he felt he had a right to be and it wasn't easy to find someone who lived up to his high standards. He hadn't realized it at first, but after Otabek had come into his life no other man could seem to measure up. At first it was just lust, but over time feelings grew. After almost seeing Otabek die for him, his feelings were eating him alive and he made his move.

Rejection burned him deeply and had him questioning everything right now. He felt so embarrassed, such a fool for throwing himself at his bodyguard like that, and now he wanted to burn the memory out of his mind. Rejection rotting his soul to the core. And yet…

Otabek had looked jealous when JJ had flirted with him earlier. Maybe he could test the waters a little and see how he'd react if he let the drug dealer get a little more than friendly. A Cheshire cat grin threatened to creep over his face and he tried to keep it under control as much as possible. Sitting up, he practically crawled across Andrej's lap to talk to JJ who stopped midsentence and looked very amused.

"So you never dance…" He shamelessly baited the older man, making his long dark eyelashes flap slowly as he reached for the drug dealer's knee. Yuri could almost swear he could see JJ's blue/grey eye iris being swallowing in lust by the pupil. Andrej was laughing above him but was no stranger to Yuri's antics, so he let his friend flirt while awkwardly bent over his lap.

"Not so, I dance. But only when it's with a partner mon cher" The older man beamed a too bright smile at him, that was equally fake and predatorial. The fake part made him want to roll his eyes, but the lust enticed Yuri.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He lowered his voice as he slinked his body like a cat, crawling fully over Andrej and into JJ's lap feeling the Canadians hands rest on his ass immediately. Pervert.

"I guess now I'm waiting for you to get off my lap, though mow that you're here I don't know if I want you to go." JJ purred into his ear, giving his ass a squeeze and causing Yuri to unconsciously roll his hips into JJ's not able to let out the little huff of pleasure he felt from the action. He giggled and scrambled off the older man's lap, straightening up and extending a hand.

Whilst pulling the Canadian onto the dance floor with him he caught sight of Otabek yet again. This time he knew it was because the Kazakh wanted to make himself known. His eyes were full of fire and they were calling out to Yuri. But he wouldn't give him the satisfaction, so he walked right by the man pulling JJ closer to his body and throwing his long hair over his shoulder. They stepped onto the dance floor just as the song changed and immediately Yuri'd body was moving to the beat.

_Never need a bitch, I'm what a bitch need_

__

__

Tryna find the one that can fix me

I've been dodging death in the six-speed

Amphetamine got my tummy feeling sickly

JJ was all over him, hands running up and down his sides, pressing hard into the curve of his back. In truth he was actually a pretty good dancer, not afraid to move his hips. Yuri found himself actually having fun and letting loose, loosing himself in the sensation of flesh on flesh, of hot breath on his shoulder when the older man leans close enough.

_  
_

Cause I'm heartless

And I'm back to my ways 'cause I'm heartless

All this money and this fame got me heartless

Low life for life 'cause I'm heartless

No pain, no hurts, no rejection. Just sweat and skin and fuck why did JJ's body feel so good against his own. He groaned and spun around to face his dance partner. Sweat was beginning to drip down the others face. Yuri could appreciate that he was handsome, in a way that totally predictable, and safe. Like Prince Charming. Right now though, Prince Charming was being bad, smirking down at Yuri before running a hand through his hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

_Tryna be a better man but I'm heartless_

__

__

Never be a wedding plan for the heartless

Low life for life 'cause I'm heartless

At first Yuri was shocked, but the feeling of lips moving against his and the experienced tongue probing at his lips soon had him closing his eyes in pleasure. Fueled by desperation and the need for human comfort he let his arms wrap around JJ's shoulders and kissed him back with no abandon. Everything he had wanted to give to Otabek, he was giving to JJ. All the pent-up emotion poured out of him like he was a cat in heat, no longer dancing just making out at this point. The older man pulled back with a laugh, but Yuri wouldn't let up choosing instead to leave a trail of kisses along his collarbone and neck, unable to reach his jaw.

"Calm down little Tiger, follow me" Yuri whined at being pulled away, the need for affection, for contact so strong at this point. He allowed himself to be pulled out of the crowd toward a familiar hallway when suddenly a strong grip yanked him out of JJ's arms.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized it was Otabek that had grabbed him and was giving him the wildest look that he had ever seen on the usually stoic man.

"Yura are you out of your mind?" He huffed out in a manner Yuri thought was much like a bull. He however had had enough of Otabek ruining his night and ripped himself from his grasp.

"FUCK OFF! Do NOT follow me!" He screamed at his bodyguard and latched himself back onto the drug dealer's side who was giving Otabek a rather amused looked. Just a few more steps and JJ was opening the door to the tiny one person bathroom this club had in this hallway and began pulling a giggling Russian teenager after him.

"Yura! It is my JOB to protect you!" Otabek made once last desperate plea, exuding emotion in a way Yuri had never seen before. Good, he hoped this hurt Otabek after what he did to him. Let him suffer.

"Then stand guard and protect me." He deadpanned before pushing him and JJ inside and locking the door. Hey could feel Otabek pounding on the door and his cries to try and get Yuri to unlock the door as JJ attacked his lips again with fire and pushed him up against the same door. It was sort of exhilarating to feel every heavy blow Otabek made against the outside, giving him a grim satisfaction.

JJ was rushed and sloppy in his attack on Yuri's lips, but Yuri didn't mind one bit. He wanted to feel this, knew it was wrong but was everything he wanted in the moment. Teeth dug into his lip and over eager hand pulled at his hair. But it was good, it was so good. He wanted to feel used, he wanted someone to want him.

_"Yura! Please stop! Open this door!"_

Clumsy hands fumbled with the zipper of Yuri's shorts but quickly JJ pulled out Yuri's half hard member and began pumping him to full mast. Throwing his head back so it hit the door loudly, he moaned and grabbed onto whatever part of JJ he could reach at this point. After just a couple stroke the older man dropped to his knees and engulfed Yuri's entire length in his mouth. The blonde gave a startled cry and bucked his hips forward, unable to stop himself from thrusting into the wet heat. JJ gagged a little and pulled off the length.

"Hey Princess, none of that, be a good girl for Daddy eh?" The older man smirked up at him with those devilish eyes and Yuri moaned just from the words alone.

"Fuck Daddy!" He cried breathlessly as his cock was once again engulfed, this time his hips being held in place by the large soft hands of the other man. Even in his fog Yuri couldn't help but notice that there was no tattoo or scars or even callouses on JJ's hands.

_"Yura! Please!" _He could hear Otabek calling to him from the other side of the door, but he couldn't stop the string of moans and gasps that were pulled from his flush lips by the tongue lapping at the underside of his dick.

Suddenly, JJ pulled away and spun Yuri around, slamming him against the door once again and rattling it hard. He stuck two fingers in Yuri's mouth while fumbling with his own belt.

"Yeah, get those nice and wet for Daddy now." JJ commanded in his ear and he moaned around the fingers in his mouth, subconsciously spreading his legs in anticipation. He wasn't gentle in opening Yuri up, crudely thrusting one finger in for about 30 seconds before adding the other, the lubrication not nearly enough to numb the pain.

"Fuck DADDY!" He cried out, twisting his body in pain but not wanting it to show, he could take this, he wasn't some little kid. Tears began to build in his eyes when the fingers were removed and the emptiness hastily filled with what felt like roughly 7 inches of Canadian meat. He screamed and the tears spilled over as JJ started with a jackhammer pace, grabbing the back of Yuri's long hair and pulling tightly, stretching him to his capacity.

_"YURA!"_

"Aw fuck yeah Princess, look how well you take this dick, such a good girl." Yuri was both humiliated at the forced feminization and turned on by the dirty words and could honestly do nothing at this point but let the larger man fuck into him with what seemed to be all his strength. His body was soaring on high as he was worked open and he began to experience more pleasure than pain.

JJ grabbed his leg and flipped him around picking him up, Yuri immediately wrapping his legs around JJ's torso to not fall. The taller man had him pinned to the door now and was fucking him into it, rattling it hard with every thrust. This new angle helped to find Yuri's prostate and he began whining and whimpering on a whole new level , loving the feeling of the dick inside of him.

Changing positions slightly, JJ grabbed his legs and unwrapped them hooking them over both his arms as he mercilessly drove into the young Russian. It had been a while since he had been fucked like this and his tight little hole as aching already from the pounding. He wailed, cries of 'faster, more, fuck, and Daddy!' filled the air until it was too much for Yuri and he came across both of their stomachs, JJ pulled out and nearly dropping the teen on his knees so he could cum all over Yuri's face. That he did not appreciate. He had long hair and make up on, and he was still in public.

"What the fuck JJ!" He cried bringing his hand up immediately to wipe some of the goo from himself. The older man just smiled that fake smile again.

"Aw sorry Princess, did I get it in your precious hair?" Yuri pouted at the mocking tone but instead concentrated on standing up on his own, his knees weak and the bathroom floor was gross, he was kind of grossed out he'd been forced to kneel in here. JJ was busy zipping himself back into his slacks and then splashed so me cool water on his face.

"Well I gotta jet, but this was awfully fun let's do it again sometime." He quickly slipped out the bathroom door grinning wildly and straightening his tie. Yuri groaned stumbling over to quickly lock it again before he even had time to pull up his pants. Fluids tricking out of his ass and ran down his leg, it made him sick. Making his way to the sink he splashed some water on his face, not giving a fuck about his mascara running if it meant getting that assholes cum off his face. When he looked in the mirror at himself the gravity of what he had just done had sunk in.

He had FUCKED someone. And not only that, but Otabek probably heard most of it. Yuri felt like he might be sick and suddenly it was hard to breath. Embarrassment of a different kind hit him and he asked himself why the fuck he had the be like this. Eyes burning with unshed tears, he shakily opened the door expecting the worst, and sure enough it was there waiting for him. Otabek was slouched against the wall, his head in his hands tightly gripping his air. Yuri was honestly a little afraid to approach him right now.

"Beka?" He called, his voice quiet with shame, lip beginning to quiver. Dark brown eyes connected with turquoise and Yuri was exposed to the most heartbroken look he thought he had ever seen on another human being. It took his breath away and caused his throat to dry up.

Anguish. Anguish was portably the best word to describe the emotion festering in those rich chocolatey orbs, and Yuri had caused it all. After a tense moment of silence, anguish turned to anger, and he reach out grasping Yuri's hand harshly and proceeded to drag him all the way home without a word.

Tonight, he does not come into Yuri's room to help his take off his accessories or take out his braids like he would other nights. If Yuri pretended to be asleep he knew Otabek would take off more of his clothes and put him in his bed. Not tonight he left the teen at his door, not even crossing the threshold. He wanted to say something, anything, but what could he say after what he did. And just like that he was gone and Yuri was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry everyone! Booooo! I know I fucking hate JJ but this was in the plans from the very beginning. Why do I feel the need to put my poor babies through this kind of heartache. I don't even know what else to say in this note because I feel like everyone's going to be mad AF and not even read it but, THINGS WILL GET BETTER! I promise some juicy Otayuri in the near future and then forever on thereafter! Also I hope you enjoy the music mentions, I think its something I want to do more often to help set the tone. I have a Yuri and an Otabek playlist but I was thinking about making one for this AU. Would anyone be interested? If not that's cool. Rejection is awesome…
> 
> ALSOOOOOOO…
> 
> Recently Zoxy2 asked me how big the townhouse was and I thought other readers might have the same question so here is a basic rundown:
> 
> It's friggin HUGE! Otabek compared it to The Winter Palace! (look it up it's amazing) It takes up an entire city block, and that's just the part above ground! There's also a small courtyard area in the back with access to the garage. 15 official bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, a library, and dance studio. There are multiple parlors and various recreation rooms, as well as Nikolai, Yakov, and Victors offices. Underground theirs the gym, the infirmary, and a part of the townhouse that we have not discovered yet 😉 Nikolai Plisetsky is one of the richest and most powerful men in St Petersburg. This townhome was originally built for Russian nobility back in the 1850's, so it's elegant, ornate, and luxurious.
> 
> Songs: Whore- In This Moment  
Heartless- The Weeknd


	9. Men Like Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY GUYS! I am so inconsistent about posting, but I’ve had a lot going on in my life right now that has prevented me from writing. Again, I make this up to you with the actual story itself. This chapter is a BEAST and is definitely the longest so far, but I think you all will be pleasantly pleased with what you are about to read 😊

“AGAIN!” Viktor extended his hand to a panting Otabek after the older man had flipped him on his back. Winded, the Kazakh accepted the hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. They had been at this for hours but Otabek never tired, rage proving to be a powerful fuel to his fighting fire. Music blared through the sparring studio, Viktor content to let Otabek play whatever music he liked. Otabek liked to think that he played music from his soul, and right now his heart was an angry, screaming mess. 

__

Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight

__

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
But now it's too late you've wasted all your time

The pair circled each other twice, neither wanting to make the first move. That was one of the reasons Otabek enjoyed sparring with Viktor, he was a similar fighter to himself, so he always felt he was able to improve on his own form by fighting against the older man. I guess that’s what people might call a mentor, but Otabek didn’t like to be sentimental.

Viktor attacked first, moving impossibly close whilst executing a kick in his signature Capoeira style and Otabek had to admit he had a hard time dodging. He rolled to the left and came up ready to lunge at the other man, but Viktor had recovered fast. Spinning around, the older man was already coming at him and he had no choice but to block, this time stooping low to try and gain some leverage to try to flip him on his back. Viktor did indeed fall back but was too graceful to fall to the ground, instead swinging his body around and landing back on his feet. Otabek growled, he wanted to fight yes, but sometimes Viktor was too damn good. He wanted to win, he wanted to be the best. 

Of course it was ridiculous, Viktor was almost 10 years his senior, he worked directly under Nikolai Plisetsky, he managed 100’s of men and kept a firm hand over them all. He was simply the best. The two continued fighting until Otabek was forced to give in, his body drenched in sweat and his limbs sore and not wanting to work for him anymore. There was some pride to be taken in the fact that Viktor didn’t seem to be doing that much better. His hair was soaked with sweat, his movements slow and currently he was bent over huffing and puffing with his hands on his knees.  


It had been the same every day since Otabek had moved in. After that first fateful day, Yuri had not summoned him once. He had heard the maids say that he was sick, and frankly he couldn’t care less right now. The memories of that night flashed through his mind every time he closed his eyes even when he blinked. In the silence all he heard was his Yura’s cries of pleasure at someone else’s hand. No even worse than that, it was with that sleazy Canadian JJ. That man didn’t deserve to be in the same room as his Yura, yet somehow HE had been allowed to lay claim to his perfect body? Otabek couldn’t make sense of it. Obviously the two knew each other, yet Otabek had never seen or heard of him in the last 5 months. All his research had come up inconclusive, he didn’t think he’d be able to get anything until he had the bastards real name.  


Maybe this was his punishment. It was his fault after all that Yuri had felt comfortable enough to pull that little stunt in his room. He hadn’t done a good enough job at concealing his feelings and let Yuri get too close, let himself get too attached to the teen. He kept trying to remind himself that rejecting him was for the best, but the pain of the aftermath had him all but broken.  


Still, with no work to do, (Yuri holing up in his room) Otabek had been spending his days in the gym, sparring with anyone and everyone who was willing. The past 3 days he has trained with Viktor exclusively, and it had been everything he was needing. The elder didn’t ask questions or try to force any unnecessary small talk with him. He was a smarter man than that and had been observant enough with Otabek to understand that he was a man of action, not words.  


After Otabek took a scorching shower to soothe his aching muscles, he was surprised to see Viktor; fully dressed, hair dried and waiting for him. What the Hell? The two had exited the gym at the same time and Otabek’s shower hadn’t been that long. How did Viktor manage to do that?  


“Otabek, I heard that our dear Yuri is still sick. How would you like to join me for a drink? Off campus for a change, whatdya say?” His boss finished with a cheerful smile that always seemed out of place on such a man, especially now that he had experienced his ruthless ways up front. Honestly, no he didn’t want to go get a drink, but he knew he shouldn’t refuse his boss, and he had the feeling that Viktor wasn’t really asking. He nodded and Viktor clasped his hands together.  


“Fabulous! Let me go get my car together, I’ll meet you in the garage in 15 minutes.” He responded and walked out of the showers.  


In exactly 13 minutes Otabek was dressed in black jeans and a plain white tee topped off with his motorcycle jacket and boots, glad to be going out in anything other than that damn suit. He sat in Viktor’s silver BMW i8 and as it pulled out of his reserved spot in the garage. The pair drove in relative silence listening to classical piano. It was nothing he was familiar with, but he wouldn’t claim to be at all knowledgeable in this department. It made him wonder what Viktor must think of Otabek’s choice in music.  


“Something interesting?” Viktor asked, a whisper of a smile on his lips as he drove through the narrow streets, deep into the oldest part of the city. They parked in an alley and made their way to a inconspicuous looking back door. Viktor casually rapped on the metal object before a small hatch slid open. Otabek was almost expecting some sort of password or card to be exchanged, but it seemed Viktor himself was all that was needed to open the door. He however was eyed suspiciously upon admission but granted access without a word as Viktor’s guest and followed his boss up a narrow stairwell and into a small bar area. There were a couple of men keeping to themselves at the bar or at small private booths. Viktor picked one of the booths in the very back corner, away from any and all personal and motioned to Otabek to sit across from him.  


He was more than curious as to why Viktor had brought him to this obscure place, but decided it was best to stay relaxed and let his boss make the first move. The bartender quickly brought over two glasses and a bottle of Vodka and Viktor nodded to him. OK now this was getting downright creepy. When they were alone again Viktor poured drinks for the both of them, the normal cheerful smile gone from his face. Otabek was worried.  


“Otabek, I want you to know that I brought you out here tonight, not as your boss or your employer, but as your friend.” He paused, possibly waiting for Otabek to say something, but when he didn’t the older man continued. “And I wanted to speak to you somewhere where no one will listen to us, where we can have a completely confidential conversation, Вы понимаете меня?” (Do you understand me?)  


Otabek was shocked by Viktors tone, he didn’t think he had ever seen the man so serious including when he was torturing the Lyutov brothers. He nodded his understanding.  


“Good” The silverette’s voice was hushed. “Now please tell me, what exactly is going on between you and our dear Yuratchka?” He questioned.  
Otabek’s blood ran cold, this was it, this was how he was going to die. Viktor must be able to sense his fear and took a drink from his cheap glass, motioning for Otabek to take on from his own.  


“C’mon, no need to be afraid now, I mean what I said. I am here as a friend.” His ‘friend’ tried again to prompt him. Otabek took his drink in one shot, still not sure how he could possibly answer Viktor right now. Despite his words. At the end of the day, he IS his employer, he IS his boss and he already apparently knew too much. Viktor sighed and poured himself another drink.  


“I knew this would be hard, but this is a brick wall.” He mumbled to himself and Otabek again held firm.  


“Otabek, look. I have known Yuri since he was a little boy, before he was the charming young man that we all know and love. As I’ve told you before I was his bodyguard from the day that his parents died until the day it was time for me to take my place here as Sovietnik. I know him, probably better than he knows himself, although he would be very angry if he ever heard me say that.” The older man clasped his hands together. “Yuri is something like a little brother to me, and his happiness is most important to me. Above ALL else.” Viktor was dead serious as he conveyed that last part, and Otabek understood. Viktor was trying to tell him it was OK to share with him. That Yuri’s happiness was more important that the Pakhan, than the Bratva itself. And Otabek couldn’t agree more. There was always a chance that he was lying, but Viktor was a man of honor, he wouldn’t need to result in trickery.  


Still this was terrifying. Talking to someone about his relationship with Yuri, and that person being VIKTOR? It seemed like the worst idea he’d ever heard of. He’d built a life around keeping secrets, not talking, not giving away anything he didn’t want to. And now what, he was supposed to trust Viktor? Why? Because he too loved Yuri? It still seemed dangerous.  


“Viktor, I don’t know what your talking about.” He tried to deny, but Viktor was not convinced in the least bit.  


“Otabek, I implore you to trust me. I will not say anything to Nikolai, there will be no consequences of this discussion today. Like I said, I brought us here so we could speak in total privacy. As friends.” He offered again. Otabek didn’t know how to feel. His instincts screamed no, but he respected Viktor and truly felt he could trust him. He let out a deep sigh and poured himself another shot, slamming it back immediately.  


“Alright.” Viktor raised both hands in some sort of surrender, but he had a glint in his eye, a smile playing just under his lips, “I knew you were a smart man, and didn’t expect you to talk right away, after all you have everything to lose and I have nothing.” He continued, though the look in his eyes told Otabek this was far from over. What he was saying was very true, but Otabek didn’t feel the need to state the obvious. So he waited, albeit impatiently, for his boss to say whatever it was that he was going to say.  


“So, I figured, maybe this would help.” The older man reached into his pocket and produced his phone. He quickly unlocked it, pulled something up on the screen and slid it face down across the table to Otabek, who was eyeing it cautiously. With an arched brow, he carefully lifted the phone, and almost dropped it right back on the table.  


There, on the almost too-bright screen, was a picture of Viktor KISSING a smaller Japanese man, one Otabek had met before. Despite his quiet nature, he was never normally lost for words, but that was the best way to describe how he felt in that moment. Viktor’s smirk had now turned into a full-on shit eating grin.  


“Swipe left, there’s more.” He chuckled and for whatever reason, Otabek did. There were DOZENS of photos of the two, who were obviously lovers. Russia, Japan, France, they were all over the world! And it made zero sense to Otabek.  


“You and… Katsuki?” He was hesitant to even say it out loud. Viktor Nikiforov, ruthless gangster and Sovietnik to the most powerful Bratva in St Petersburg was in a secret relationship with a man!? And not just any man, but fucking Katsuki Yuuri!  


“Yes, he told me you were acquainted.” Viktor’s face was something like a child’s that just got away with something naughty. “It seems you visited his family’s Onsen in Hasetsu a number of years ago?” He continued.  


Of course, Otabek remembered. It was 3 years ago, and he was running with a small disorganized Kazakh gang that would eventually turn on him and land him in prison once again. He had been sent to Hasetsu with his former partner to organize a weapons deal between a Yakuza family that had taken up residence there. They had taken over control of a small family Onsen as a cover business for them to lauder money through, and they had been offered to stay the night before began their journey back to Kazakhstan. Otabek had never been to an Onsen before and found the idea of bathing with other men less than appealing, but let his partner talk him into it, after all they may never have the chance to come back to Japan.  


He lay in the soothing water trying to tone out the idiotic ramblings of the man next to him and just relax as much as he could in this setting, but he had been to prison twice already so that helped. Eventually it seemed he grew tired of being ignored by Otabek and left to ‘turn in early’, though he knew it was much more likely he wanders into the den of one the Baishunpu’s (Whore’s) he had seen earlier. The Kazakh found himself enjoying the relaxation of the traditional Japanese garden setting and the newfound silence that surrounded him. The serene sight was made even more so by the soft dusting of Sakura blossoms that fell like snow from the branches above. He had heard the season for them to bloom was short, so he felt extra lucky. And yet he found himself unable to fully relax as he became aware of a tittering, nervous Japanese man probably around the same age as Otabek who was fumbling around, cleaning up after the Yakuza gangsters.  


That man was Katsuki Yuuri, son and heir to Yu-topia Katsuki Onsen resort*. Over the next couple of months Otabek was sent back to Hasetsu on a number of occasions and slowly became acquainted with the man. He learned that the Yakuza had acquired the Onsen from Yurri’s family due to his father’s unfortunate gambling debts. They had apparently been large enough to demand the Onsen as payment as well as required the Katsuki family work and maintain it for the Yakuza in the city to use as their new hot spot.  


Otabek watched the Yakuza family treat the Katsuki’s, especially Yurri who was particularly anxious by nature it seemed as their personal slaves to attend to their every will. His father mostly worked in the kitchen to provide a constant buffet of food and drink to the greedy Yakuza thugs ever inhabiting his once precious family owned Onsen. On the rare occasion Otabek did catch sight of him he wore the air of a broken man, a man who felt immense guilt of the situation he put his family in.  


Yuuri was the one he had contact most, tasked with serving and unfortunately being harassed by the men in the baths and keeping up their rooms in the inn portion. Otabek never participated, in the harassment or letting Katsuki serve him. He was a grown man, he could fetch his own towels, make his own bed, and certainly didn’t need refreshments while in a bath.  


“Otabek? You still with me?” Viktor cocked his head sideway in amusement and it shook Otabek from his memories.  


“Sorry- uh yeah we met at his family’s Onsen. Is that where you met him?” The question came right out. It felt awkward, but then again Viktor had just laid it all out of the table by showing him lip locking with a ghost from Otabek’s past. The man across from him smiled and took another drink in celebration of Otabek loosening up.  


“Yes actually, I think it might please you to know that they are once again the lawful owners of ‘Yu-topia’.” Otabeks eyes bulged at the response.  


“What? You mean? Mr Katsuki’s debts?!” He questioned, something he really shouldn’t be doing so freely, but hey Viktor wanted to be his ‘friend’ right? Friends were more familiar like this.  


“Gone.” Viktor waived his hand as if waving off a matter of low importance. “They are all doing well, no more gambling for him these days.” He smiled as if remembering something fond.  


“So please believe me Otabek, I more than most understand why men like us need to keep certain facets of our lives a secret. I am loyal to the Pakhan and would protect him with my life, however I think you know how the Bratva feels about homosexual relationships.” Otabek didn’t need him to elaborate. Yuri got a free pass because he was the heir to the Plisetsky throne, but The Bratva had a long history of homophobia. The changing times has done little to change the minds of hardened Russian criminals.  


“Now you know my secret, so please let me help you with yours. What is going on between you and Yuri?” He asked again, and this time Otabek gave in. He assured Viktor that nothing physical had happened between them, not even a kiss and that he was aware that it was his responsibility as the adult to end this relationship before it started, that it was inappropriate. He reiterated that he also knew that Pakhan would have him killed if he ever tried anything and he was ultimately loyal to the Pakhan, even if that last bit was a bit of a lie. His loyalty lied with Yuri. The whole time Otabek spoke Viktor was giving him this sort of sad smile.  


“Do you love him?” He asked getting right to the point. The question was like a punch in the gut. Did he love him? Did the sun set in the west and rise in the east? Was the sky blue? Was Oxygen needed to breathe? Of course. He knew it, he had known it for months, but before he was able to be selfish, spoiled in the fact that Yuri had been too picky and bratty to find a lover, settling for flirting with Otabek to fill his boredom. He took his chastity for granted and now the boy is on the free market he doesn’t know how he will survive. He doesn’t think he can make it through listening to the one he loves in the throes of pleasure with another man again.  


“Yes. Very much so.” He cast his eyes down as he answered and took another shot, immediately reaching up to fill his own glass again, Viktor following suit. It was silent for a few minutes as the older man digested the information that he was just fed and Otabek took the silence as a blessing. Eventually Viktor spoke again.  


“I see. Well, I’m glad my Yuratchka has someone like you to love him and care for him.” Viktor gave him that sad smile again. “And it seems I don’t need to give you the ‘talk’ about why this is a bad idea. But Otabek I will tell you, I have never seen anyone have the affect you have had on him, and I am eternally grateful to have you in his life watching over him. And between you and I, as friends, I think he loves you too.” Viktor finished and with that Otabek groaned and took another consecutive two shots. He didn’t drive here, and he was a broken man, let him lose his inhibitions for once, he worked so hard.  


“He… made a move on me.” Otabek muttered and closed his eyes, afraid of Viktor reaction, unsure of what it would be. When he opened them again, Viktor was just staring intently.  


“Yes, go on.” He encouraged so Otabek did.  


“Of course, I turned him down, I mean I had to.” His breaths were labored as he spoke, encroaching on the memory of the night that had been playing in his mind since that day. “And he got mad and demanded I take him out, so I did, and he slept with…” He remembered that heinous Canadian with his hands over HIS Yura. “He slept with someone else.” His heart hammered just saying the words and he swore he felt his breathing constrict. This was all wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling this way, he wasn’t supposed to be in this place, saying these things to Viktor, but here it was, all happening. Nothing in Otabek’s colorful life had prepared him for the situation he found himself, so hopelessly in love and helpless to act on it. Viktor gave him a look of sympathy but remained silent for the moment, choosing instead to fill their once again empty glasses and raise them in a toast. A toast to Otabek’s suffering. Afterward he leaned forward and made a point of looking Otabek straight in his eyes, like what he was about to say next was very important.  


“Otabek, I know Yuri well, and I believe that with as comfortable as he is around you, and how much care he has expressed already that he loves you as well. We both know our Yura is a free spirit and he is feeling rejected and hurt right now, he only did what he did out of spite. I mean look at him, he hasn’t left his room in a week, OF HIS OWN FREE WILL. He has NEVER done this in the time I since I was his bodyguard, he lives to be away from the townhouse.” He reasoned and Otabek knew he was right. “I’m worried about him Otabek, and if you plan on continuing to care for him, you need to go to him and cheer him up. If you cannot be his lover, at least be his friend, or are you too shallow for that.” Viktors criticism burned Otabek but he was right and Otabek was a fool.  


His kitten was hurting, and he had left him to deal with it all on his own. He was still mad, but he couldn’t hold it against Yuri that he slept with JJ. Otabek had clearly just rejected him and Yuri owed him nothing, he was free to sleep with whoever he wanted, no matter how it made his blood boil and his heart break. He nodded in reply to Viktor’s words and the two drank the rest of the bottle before Viktor called some subordinates to pick them up and take his car home.  


They stumbled in the door late, around 2am or so and parted ways in the kitchen, Otabek lingering to grab some water before turning in for the night. He made his way up the stairs but instead of stopping on the second floor and going to his own room he found his feet taking up, up, up to the top floor and in the direction of his Yura’s bedroom.  


He knew he was crazy, what was he thinking even being up here at this time of night? But after hearing what Viktor had to say, he felt an overwhelming desire to see him. It was that pull again, like a magnet, and who was he to resist nature. The door creaked a little when opening, but to Otabek’s drunk and paranoid mind the sound was amplified 100x. After pausing for a moment to make sure his heart was still beating and that the sound didn’t rouse the sleeping prince inside or anyone else (although as far as he knew Yuri was the only person who resided on this floor). When silence was all that fell around him, he quickly slipped in the barely opened door shutting it behind him to enter the dark room, the moonlight streaming through the window his only salvation.  


The state of Yuri’s room wasn’t as bad as it was the last time Yuri threw a fit, but it was still pretty bad. Empty bottles and tissues littered the floor and surfaces of the room and there was just STUFF everywhere. Once again his beautiful angel was passed out on the new tufted chaise lounge to replace the one he ruined on New Year’s, lying in a mess of animal print blankets and blond hair. He wondered why he always found Yuri there instead of his actual bed, which was not only much larger, but probably a hell of a whole lot more comfortable. This time there was no TV on, but Otabek could hear some artificial sound and couldn’t find the cause. As he crept closer to the boy, he realized it was music, playing on Yuri’s phone which his sleeping form still held in his hand. He paused to listen to the song that was playing, and the sad melancholy lyrics just about broke his heart.  


Up all night on another red eye  
I wish we never learned to fly  
I-I-I  
Maybe we should just try  
To tell ourselves a good lie  
I didn't mean to make you cry  
I-I-I  


Maybe won't you take it back  
Say you were tryna make me laugh  
And nothing has to change today  
You didn't mean to say "I love you"  
I love you and I don't want to  
Oh-oh-oh  


The smile that you gave me  
Even when you felt like dying  
We fall apart as it gets dark  
I'm in your arms in Central Park  
There's nothing you could do or say  
I can't escape the way, I love you  
I don't want to, but I love you  
Oh-oh-oh  


Otabeks heart was breaking, listened to the entire song before he caught the title of the playlist from the lit-up screen and it was simply titled ‘Beka.’ Oh kitten, please don’t hurt this bad ever him, he’s not worth it. His chest was tight with emotion and never had he been closer to falling to his knees in worship of this beautiful sad creature at the altar in front of him. He’s moving before he can stop himself and brushes a loose matted strand of hair from Yuri’s darling face and it’s like another stab in the heart. His angel’s eyes were are all red and puffy, his nose rosy pink, all evidence of the crying that had taken place not long ago. He did fall to his knees at this and grabbed Yuri’s hand squeezing tight burying his face in his other hand.  


Yes, he was hurt by what Yuri had done, but what had he expected? He was the one that rejected Yuri, Yuri was the one who was hurt, hurt enough to seek out that cockroach JJ for affection. He hadn’t felt like crying since he was a child, but if he let himself, he could probably cry now. Lost in his thoughts he hadn’t heard the rustles of the blankets, the soft sounds of his sleeping beauty stirring.  


“Beka?” A small voice croaked snapping his attention the prince on his throne. His red eyes were cracked open in that foggy place between waking and reality, so gorgeous. A chipped manicured hand rubbed at them sorely. “Beka?” He asked a little more frantic, slowly coming to and grabbing at Otabek’s own hands.  


“Shh Yura it’s okay.” He soothed grabbing the small pale hands tight in his own. It didn’t last long though because before he knew it. He was flat on his back laying on the soft sheepskin rug on the floor, arms full of a sobbing teenager who was once again wearing way too little clothing, more booty shorts and another ill-fitting silky spaghetti strapped tank top. Yuri has pounced on him and Otabek’s pride ruled that his intoxication was to blame for getting knocked to the ground by a 115-pound fairy. The poor boy was bawling his eyes out and trying to wrap himself all the way around Otabek’s body, which was both so good and sooooo bad.  


“Beka, Beka, Beka, I’m sorry, I’m so *hic* sorry! I didn’t- I never wanted-“ Was all he could get out before his sobs overcame him shaking his whole body. Otabek couldn’t help but notice that even though he had been buried under blankets and the temperature was always exactly 25 degrees Celsius, Yuri’s body felt cold. He let that be his reasoning for wrapping his arms around the small frame, pulling him close enough to breath in the scent of his luxurious shampoo, to run his fingers through the tangled strands, to trail a hand soothingly up and down his shivering back.  


“Hush Yura, it’s okay, it’s all okay, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He whispered into the boy’s ear and kept cooing and whispering words of encouragement gently until Yuri stopped trying to apologize and just cried it out. He clung to Otabek as if he’d leave again if Yuri let go for even one second. Realizing that was how Yuri truly felt stung. Allah, he was such an idiot. Once the sobs had died down to whimpers and hiccups, Otabek sat up arranging them so Yuri was basically straddling him and trying not to think too hard about the fact that his tight little ass was nestled right above Otabek’s cock.  


“Yura, look at me.” He commanded and wasn’t surprised when Yuri made no move to do so. Stubborn little brat as always.  


“Yura.” He repeated, more firmly, this time taking Yuri’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and making him look him in the eyes. Those aquamarine orbs were swimming with sadness and uncertainty. Otabek just wanted to take the pain away.  


“You do not need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. I am the one who overreacted, I shouldn’t have just shut you out like that, it was stupid and immature, and I apologize.” He didn’t feel like he could explain any more without giving too much of himself away completely, and he hoped Yuri would understand. The boys eyes filled with pain and terror again.  


“But Beka I-“ He tried to start but Otabek just held a finger to his lips to quiet him.  


“No more apologies Yura, again you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry I was so cold, I’m sorry I didn’t some see you sooner. I promise I won’t do it again.” His thumb idly stroked Yuri’s cheek as he spoke, the skin soft and creamy. “I won’t leave you.” He knew he was getting into dangerous territory, but temptation had never been so sweet, crying and sitting in his lap, so pretty and broken. Yuri didn’t try to speak again, but Otabek watched the tears well up in his eyes again before he buried his face in his shoulder and began sobbing once more.  


He didn’t know how long they sat like that, wrapped up in each other, letting this moment say more than their words ever could. This time the poor thing cried himself back to sleep and was emitting soft little snores directly into Otabek’s ear. Moving slowly and with extra care, he tucked the tiny prince into his oversized bed smiling as his cat Potya jumped up and curled up next to her owner’s head on the pillow.  


Allowing himself a moment of weakness after staying so controlled earlier, he pressed a chaste kiss to Yuri’s forehead before he left for the night and whispered a “Sweat dreams Kitten” before he literally forced himself from the room, afraid that if he lingered now, he would never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I guess I never paid close enough watching the anime, but I looked it up and that is the REAL name of Yurri’s family’s onsen in the show. I thought it was hilarious, so I decided to keep.
> 
> AYEEEEEEE What an eventful chapter! The introduction of Yurri Katsuki andddddd a some tender OtaYuri moments. So, in case anyone missed it I did refer to Yurri Katsuki as ‘smaller’ as in smaller than Viktor. Obviously, the ages with this AU are non-canon and the heights are going to be the same. So, for reference, Yuri is around his cannon height of 5’4” (taller in his heels of course) but I imagine Otabek towering over him at like 6’3” or so. Viktor is 6’1” and Yurri is like 5’9”. It’s not that I’m opposed to canon heights or Otabek being ‘short’ like he in in the series, I just had a different vision for this AU, more complaisant with Kawaiilo_rens Mafia AU. Viktor doing Capoeira is a nod to The Shadow People series by AphroditeBoow. I owe so much to the inspiration I’ve deriven from those around me and I continue to bow down to them for their grand and superior pieces of work.  
Also, About Yurri!!! I plotted 17 chapters of this AU without one mention of him and was like “oh my god how am I going to work him in” and this felt like the PERFECT time. I’m sorry I made him suffer, but I promise, he’s safe now that he is with Viktor. :P  
And last but certainly not least, thank you so much to everyone reading and reviewing this story! Your comments are literally what keeps me going and able to put out new work. This last week and a half my aunt died, I learned my grandma has end stages Alzheimer’s and my family has been dealing with a lot. I got an amazing review by Alexa_Rune that gave me the life I needed to finish this chapter. To Alexa, and everyone else that commented last chapter; Earthluver77, bubblebum, AK, Rydactyl, Misha1202, Joonu, Sairaphais, Elizabeth, Zoxy2, Alwayslost, Spicyramen, and venom_for_free, you guys are the best!!! I love my serial commenters and am always excited to see new names pop up. I’m so glad you all love my story, I will try to get the next chapter out soon. <3


	10. Cruel  Adolescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I seem to have an affinity for hurting Yuri and making him cry…

It had been a few days since 'the JJ incident' and things had pretty much gone back to normal. Well, as 'normal' as they possibly could in the current circumstance. Yuri's restriction was lifted, and he was happy to see his friends again. Soon however, he finds himself not having as much fun as he thought he would. After everything that had happened over the past couple weeks, getting high, gossiping and shopping weren't holding the same appeal. On the third day of his restriction being lifted, Yuri found himself nursing a small and unfortunately too familiar hangover. He'd hoped that if he got drunk enough, maybe his friends wouldn't annoy him so much, but alas that never did end up happening, so he resigned himself to staying inside and sulking for the day.

Around noon he managed to stumble his way down the stairs to get himself some coffee and maybe some pastries from the kitchen, hoping that the fat chef Pavel had the sense to prepare some. After all, he should know about Yuri's affinity for sweets by now. He wore no shoes, only some thick, slouchy knee-high socks, some sleeping shorts, and an oversized black sweatshirt. Yuri knew it was foolish of him, but he bought it on a whim thinking that if Otabek were to be his, were he to wear a piece of the man's clothing, that it might be something like this. Just the thought was enough to make him scowl when he looked at it, and yet he kept wearing it, like some sad ex-girlfriend who couldn't let go. Except he was more pathetic, because this was all in his head.

Yuri had always been good at playing pretend, being isolated from others a majority of his life Made it a necessity. He had never met another child his age until he attended his first day of kindergarten, and that still was a small, exclusive group of the offspring of Russian elite. He was rarely permitted to any extra curricular activities that couldn't be strictly monitored by his father and grandfather. As if this didn't hinder his ability to make friend enough, the other parents or caretakers often hear his last name and would tell their children to stay away from that boy, he was dangerous, so they avoided him like the plague. At recess he spent most of his time on the edge of the forest, making up stories in his head. Sometimes, he liked to pretend he was a boy raised by Tigers and lived with his Tiger family in the woods. He liked to think it was his job to prevent the humans from getting to close to them. Sometimes, he played out fairy tales that his mother had read to him, though he never knew if he would rather be the beautiful princess, or the brave prince that came to save her, so he was often both. He never realized that it was "strange" for him to want to be the princess, he never had anyone around to tell him so.  


It had been once he started to get older that he realized there was something different about him. First off there was his appearance. He was one of the smallest kids in his class year after year, and always the smallest boy. While the other boys started to broaden and out, he stayed lithe and dainty. They cut their hair short, played sports, and chased the girls around trying to pull their ponytails or flip up their skirts. Yuri's mother liked his hair long, so he kept it around chin length. His hobbies included ballet, ice skating, and spending time with Mama. His features seemed to only grow more delicate over time, and he could have easily passed for one of his female classmates if not for the boring male uniform he was made to wear. Personally, he would much rather wear the girl uniform, it was much cuter, but when he asked his mother about it, she gave him a sad smile and told him it wasn't possible. Eventually his classmates grew out of the age where they headed their parents warning about Yuri and began to interact with them.

At first things were simple; black and white, the way they normally were with kids. The boy would make fun of him for being too shy, small, and girly. The girls wanted him to be their friend; fawning over his graceful beauty, always wanting to braid his hair or style it cute in it for him. Once he got in trouble by the teacher for wearing some barrettes with little flowers on them because "Boy's don't wear hairclips" before he ripped them out of Yuri's hair. His eyes watered at the pain and the boys laughed at him, but he waited until he was home safe in his mother's arms before he cried about it.

But sometime around the early stages of puberty that changed. Now sometimes when the boys teased it was… different than before. They started pulling his hair, tripping him in the hallways, it was like they were always touching him, and he didn't like it one bit. The worst was when a group of them cornered him the locker rooms after gym class. They laughed at him and said that he was way too pretty to be a boy and tried to make him take all his clothes off the prove it. They all grabbed him and forced him to the ground. One of them held his hand over Yuri's mouth and nose as tears streamed down his face in fear and embarrassment, he couldn't breathe and thought he might die. Luckily the gym teacher walked in when three of the boys were holding him down while the fourth was trying to remove his sweaty shorts from his flailing, kicking legs. He yelled at the other boys while Yuri tried to cover himself. When the teacher was done with his scolding and sent his attackers away, he looked at Yuri with disgust and told him to stop toying with these boys and act appropriately. This time when he told his mother what had happened, she got very quiet and pursed her lips tightly.

"I'm so sorry darling, what happened wasn't your fault." She crooned as she stroked his blond hair as he sobbed into her chest. They were in the sitting room of his parent's suite and his father happened to walk in in the middle of it giving Yuri's mother an awkward look. While his father was never directly unkind to him, he was a hard man raised by an even harder man and emotional support would never be in his repertoire. Yuri cried and cried while his mother recounted the story. He remembers his father becoming very angry and yelling when he stormed out of the room. At first Yuri was afraid that Otet was upset at him, but Mama assured him that was not the case and told him that those boys wouldn't be bothering him again.

The next day when he went to school, he received an apology from every one of his attackers. They could barely even look at him and one of them had a black eye. After that, they never so much as looked in Yuri's direction again. Still that was the beginning of the end for him, the other boys in his class continued to bother him and eventually the girls got fed up that Yuri, a BOY, was taking all the attention away from them. The only one that didn't seem to care was an upperclassman that had randomly started sitting with him at lunchtime, her name was Natasha and she had a twin brother also at the school named Andrej, but he had a different lunchtime than them. Yuri's father had also decided that after an incident like that his son should learn how to protect himself, so he started Yuri training with some of men in combat and brought in different martial art instructors to ensure his son would learn from the best of his best. By the time he was 12 Yuri was already a master marksman, a red belt in karate, and a Formado in Capoeira amongst other various marital arts he had been taught over the years. He became a dangerous combination of beauty and ability, a child his father could be proud of. Now years later, he was out of practice, his diligence as a student left him around the same time Viktor did, but his graceful power was here to stay.

He pulled himself out of his reminiscing when he pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen and caught sight of Otabek, Viktor, Mila and Georgi all gathered around the kitchen table. He scowled at the sight. They seemed to be having a pleasant meal, sharing family style plates of Synrniki, fried eggs, sausages, and Bliny, conversing and laughing as if they were all great friends. Well all except for Otabek, who didn't laugh or smile, but rather existed peacefully in the background while the loud ones (aka Mila and Viktor) ruled the conversation. He caught sight of Yuri as he walked in and Yuri didn't miss the way Otabek's eyes quickly travelled up and down the length of his body before he seemed to school himself and just give Yuri a brief nod. At this Viktor raised his head and smiled wide at the sight of Yuri standing frozen in the doorway.

"Yuratchka! Come join us! Pavel really outdid himself today!" The silverette called cheerfully. Yuri just continued his scowl ignoring the group completely and stomping over the kitchen island to swipe a Pryanik from a tray before making a show about flipping his hair over his shoulder indignantly and pridefully striding out of the room. Like HELL he'd eat with those losers, he'd rather DIE. He was hoping to spend some time with Otabek but not if it meant he had to be around THEM. He finished his pastry by the time he got back to his room and collapsed face down on his bed startling Potya who ran to her cat tree in the corner of the room. He was so BORED. He didn't want to go out, but he didn't want to just mope around his room either. Really all he wanted to do was be with Otabek, but he knew the older man would not keep him company unless there was a work purpose behind it. He decided to pull up his Instagram and mindless scroll to pass the time.

About 20 minutes later and deep into lurking some rando's account that he had no idea how he ever got there in the first place, he heard a knock on his door. At first his heart jumped at the prospect it might be Otabek at the door, but as the seconds ticked on and there was no "Yura it's me" his dream was crushed, and he realized it was probably just a servant.

"Go away!" he yelled, not bothering to get up, but the idiot just knocked again. "What're you deaf? I said go AWAY!" he repeated more annoyed. There was a third knock and he flew over to the door ready to murder the uninvited intruder on the other side.

"Fucking SHIT, what about go away don't you-" His words died in his throat at the sight of Tweedle-Dee and Tweetle-Dum AKA Demetri and Sergei standing outside the door. These bastards, they did this just to piss him off. "Well, what the fuck do you дебил (Morons) want?" He dead panned; frown fixed on his face. The old men were unamused as ever and Sergei reached out grabbing ahold of his collar roughly.

"Enough of your mouth boy, you're coming with us." He all but tossed Yuri out of his room like he was nothing more than a bad cat being put out for the night. Landing ungraciously on his feet Yuri scoffed indignantly and threw a death glare at the bulking man before stomping off in the direction of the staircase. If these two were here for him, it could only mean one thing. He made quick work of the ridiculously long journey to his Dedushka's office and burst in without knocking. What he hadn't been expecting however, was Otabek and Viktor to be in the room as well. His grandfather was conversing quietly with them and didn't even bother to look up when he entered, but his heart fluttered when Otabek looked up at him and gave him one of little half smiles. It was enough to get Yuri to just stand and wait for his Dedushka to acknowledge him instead of throwing a fit, though he was still annoyed. After what felt like forever, with Yuri's anger slowly creeping up his spine, Dedushka finally turned to him.

"Ah Yuratchka, I'm glad you're here, there's something important I need to discuss with you, please, take a seat" He said, and Yuri just rolled his eyes. He didn't know why his grandfather insisted on speaking to him like he was a business associate, but he sat anyways kicking his leg over the arm of the chair just because he knows it will piss Dedushka off. He swore he almost a tug at the corner of Otabek's lips at this, but he couldn't be sure. His grandfather just sighed and leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable.

"Yuri, in light of the recent attempt on your life, I must come to terms with that fact that in a few months you will become of age and legally old enough to inherit the family business. I admit, I must accept part of the blame for what happened as I have spoiled you and let your run wild this last few years, but now it's time to get serious." The look in his eyes was rather serious and Yuri was curious as to what he meant.

"Starting tomorrow morning you will begin training with Otabek under Viktor's supervision in combat, shooting, and anything else that might be useful. Letting you fall out of practice there last few years was a mistake." Dedushka continued and Yuri grit his teeth.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I'VE BEEN SAYING THIS FOR YEARS!" He fumed and stood up, adrenaline coursing through his body. It had been Dedushka, not Yuri who had stopped his training after Viktor had taken on role of Sovietnik. It had been a punishment of sorts, to withhold his training until he could behave as his grandfather wanted him to, but of course Yuri was never going to stand for that. As a result, it had been 2 years since he had received any formal training.

"QUIET!" Dedushka yelled and slammed his fist on his desk, effectively shutting the teenager up. "I will not tolerate this disrespectful tone." He eyed Yuri harshly and the boy bit his lip to keep his comments to himself.

"Now, as I said we will have Otabek training you, under the guidance of Viktor. Today we will have them access where you are at skill wise so they can begin building a training regimen for you. It is time for you to prove that you can be serious and have what it takes to lead this Bratva one day." Dedushka continued and Yuri didn't know if he was more excited to begin training with Otabek or more angry that his grandfather thought of him so lowly. It was VERY difficult, but he pushed his anger down and just nodded, not wanting to ruin this opportunity.

"Good, now that that's settled, I have some other business to attend to." He stood as did everyone else in the room as Dedushka made his exit leaving Yuri alone in the office with Viktor and Otabek.

"Yuri my dear, why don't you run along upstairs and change into something appropriate for both sparring and shooting. Can you meet us in the training room in 20 minutes?" Viktor asked his with that idiotic smile plastered on his face. Yuri just scoffed and made his way to the door.

"I'll be there in 15."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Okay so it was more like 30 minutes, but to be fair he had a hard time deciding what to wear and had to braid his hair back to keep it out of his eyes. He had decided on a pair of black athletic legging that had mesh sides allowing for breathability with a fitted black zip up jacket over a purple athletic tank top. He needed to wear long sleeves for shooting, but knew he'd get hot once he started sparring. He had braided his hair in one long plait straight down his back and wound it into a bun at the nape of his neck.

His heart was beating a million miles a minute, and it wasn't just from him running to the training rooms underneath the townhome. Not only was he going to FINALLY start training again, but it was going to be with Otabek. He was practically giddy thinking about how much more time they will be spending together. How if he was supposed to be sparring against Otabek, that he would get the chance to touch and feel that amazing body, to witness the strength behind the wall of a man. His body was buzzing with excitement. Bursting through the doors to the training area he found no one waiting for him and was confused until he heard muffled gunshots. He made his way to the shooting range and covered his ears as soon as he opened the door, always forgetting just how LOUD guns were. He remembered Viktor telling him that that was why he preferred knives to guns, but they were a necessity in their world. Once he gained his bearings, he realized that it was Otabek who was currently shooting at a target over 50 meters away. Once he had emptied his clip, the target pulled forward with one clean hole blasted through the head and Yuri had to admit he was impressed.

"Wow Beka! Nice shooting!" He called earnestly before his hands flew up over his mouth. Did he really just yell that?! What an idiot, how much more pathetic and desperate could he be?! And in front of Viktor too! The Silverette smirked widely, no doubt at Yuri's outburst and accidental admission of the nickname but instead of teasing him mercilessly like he was expecting, he just caught his eyes for a moment with that annoying knowing look of his and then turned to Otabek.

"Yes, excellent shooting my friend!" He clapped Otabek hard on the back, but the larger man didn't move a centimeter. Instead he holstered his gun and went to go hang up a new target sheet. Yuri was a little miffed he received no reaction from the Kazakh, but he was used to Otabek's stoic wall by now.

"Yuuuuuuuuri, I have a present for youuuuu." Viktor called in a sing song voice approaching the blond with an ornate gold box that seemed familiar to him, but he was having trouble placing it. Viktor extended the box to him. "Now before I give this to you, I have something to say something first." Yuri couldn't help himself to another eyeroll, always with the dramatics this one…

"Yuri, I have known you most of your life, and have watched you grow from a shy child, to a feisty teenager, and soon you will become a man. I had the honor and privilege to work under your father for many years and pledged my loyalty to the Plisetsky name because of him. I want you to know that your father loved you, very much, and always knew that you had what it took to become the Pakhan and rule over this family. Before his untimely death, he entrusted this to me and asked that it be passed down to you in the event that he was not able to do it himself. I was going to wait until your 18th birthday, but today just seemed more fitting." Viktor extended the box towards him and finally his eyes caught the initials engraved on the lid reading 'A.P.'. He felt tears welling up in his eyes without his consent and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"No… Vitya… Is this- it can't be?" He cried, his emotions overriding his will as hot tears spilled down his cheeks and he grasped for the box like it was going to disappear before his very eyes. With shaking hands, he opened the lid to reveal his father's custom gold Cabot 1911 Jones Deluxe*. Yuri had never cared much for guns, but he distinctly remembers his fathers love for this one in particular, always making sure to clean it himself. When he was home, he kept it in this ornate box on the mantel in his parent's suite. He took the gun out and pushed the box back into Viktor's hands, his own were shaking so much he felt he might drop it.

The metal was cold against his skin, but it made him warm all over. How many times had his father brandished this weapon while exerting his power and authority? His father had been an extremely powerful and respected man, just as much so if not more than his grandfather. The fact that he thought Yuri could enact that same leadership, that he could stand equal to his predecessors in strength and ability meant more to him than he thought possible. He came back to himself when he felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder and was startled to discover it was Otabek, when did he get over here? The Kazakh eyed the gun with reverence, but gave no other emotional reaction, at least not one that could be seen by Viktor. To Yuri, the warmth in those deep chocolate pools said it all.

"Are you ready to give it a try?" His bodyguard asked in an even tone, removing his hand and gesturing at the paper target already in place. Yuri wiped the remainder of his tears from his face, now embarrassed to be crying in the shooting range of all places. Once he was composed, he went to grab a pair of safety glasses and some headphones before turning around to address the two men in the room.

"Just watch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Cabot 1911 Jones Deluxe is a $10,000 for a standard issue, obviously Alexsandr Plisetsky would have paid quite a bit more to have his gold plated. I looked up “most expensive handguns” and this one came up on multiple lists 😊 I honestly don’t care about guns AT ALL but I thought it important that the ones actually used by Plisetsky’s were the best of the bests. 
> 
> Yay its out! Sorry again that this took so long to update, with all this Corona Virus shit going on my life was turned upside down for a little while, but things are finally starting to even out. I’ll be home for the next few weeks so hopefully I can crank out a couple more chapters before I am finally allowed to go back to school/work.  
Also, I wanted to provide a little bit of insight on how I’m viewing Yuri and his gender expression is this story. Yuri does not want to be a girl, he is not trans, he just has an affinity for women’s clothing because he finds it more interesting the men’s clothing most of the time. He believes he can express himself however he wants, but still views himself as a man and it’s important to him that others view him that way too. I just didn’t want anyone to become confused by this.  
Another thing, the incident with him and the boys in the locker was probably around them time he was 10 or 11 if anyone is really curious. Until next time my friends!


	11. A Mother Fucking Penguin

"What's the matter Beka? Can't keep up?" Yuri taunted and Otabek schooled his face into a proper passive mask. He wasn't going to be led into striking first again, having quickly learned in the last few weeks that what the Russian teenager lacked in size and strength, he made up for with speed and agility. It was a much better strategy to let the little nymph strike first and then try and use his size to overpower him.

"Ahhh c'mon Beka! Scared of a someone half your size? What kind of vory are you?" The boy teased again, mischief dancing across his face as he stalked towards Otabek like a tiger and its prey. His skin itched with the urge to just lunge at the little troublemaker and make him shut up, show him Otabek was not a man to be played with, but he had to focus, wait for his opportunity.

It happened in a flash, if he had blinked, he would have missed it, but Otabek was ready. Yuri sprung towards him leaping into the air and aiming a powerful kick right for his face. He was ready though and made an attempt to grab at the delicate looking ankle flying right by him, but he wasn't quick enough, Yuri was able to flip his body backwards and move out of his reach. He had lost the element of surprise though and Otabek rushed him before the boy could fully regain his balance and hit him with a quick three point hit to his meridian nerve, floating rib, and shoulder knocking the Yuri on his back with a pained cry. He fell quickly to pin the boy under his body weight but just before he reached him, Yuri rolled backwards and sprung to his feet again breathing heavy. Otabek let out a frustrated growl and quickly got to his feet again.

"Awww poor old, slow Beka!" Yuri stuck out his pink kitten tongue as he laughed at Otabek's pain. Oh, so this was how they were playing it now? If his kitten wanted to play dirty, Otabek could do the same. Panting, he grasped the hem of his sweat drenched black t shirt and quickly stripped it from his overheating body. What? It wasn't uncalled for to remove one's shirt during a sparring session… He watched as Yuri's face changed and the light pink dusting of heat showing on his face graduated to a much redder shade, his Adam's apple bobbing as he attempting to swallow while his eyes practically fucked Otabek's bare chest. Seizing his opportunity, he lunged at the distracted teen and heard him let out an adorable yelp as he was pinned on his back, hands resting above his head.

"I'm sorry, what was that Yura? Something about me being old and slow?" He allowed himself to tease back, admiring the view of the breathless blonde beneath him, struggling against his weight, but it was futile. Yuri wasn't moving from this spot until Otabek wanted him to, and the thought alone was… intoxicating.

"Well if Otabek is old, what does that make me?" A voice called out causing both sparrers to jerk their heads toward the entrance to reveal Viktor dressed in his usual gray suit* wearing a very amused grin on his face. Otabek felt himself blush at being caught in this precarious position with his charge by the only person who knew of his true feelings, but thankfully his skin was flushed enough from sparring to cover it. He quickly sat up releasing Yuri's arms and got off the boy as quickly as possible, extending him a hand to help the lithe blond to his feet. He watched the teenager brush imaginary dust off himself and try to look agitated before calling out over his shoulder to Viktor.

"A fossil." His answer was cutting, and his voice laced with anger. Otabek could tell he was embarrassed too by the way he let his hair fall in front of his face and curled his shoulders in around his body.

"Yuratchka! You wound me so!" Viktor cried dramatically raising his hand up to his forehead like a damsel in distress ready to faint. If Otabek was a man that laughed, he probably would have right then. "But come and take a break for the afternoon, Pavel has just made some fresh Pirozhki for lunch today." Before the man had even gotten the entire word Pirozhki out Yuri was sprinting for the showers. Otabek did allow himself a small crack of a smile on the side of his mouth as he watched the boy who he had seen be so ruthless these last couple weeks scamper off like a child at the mention of his favorite food.

"Otabek, before you get some food, Nikolai wants to speak with you." Viktor must have been able to read the slight panic that he was unable to stop flashing in his eyes because he quickly added "Relax, it's nothing bad." and Otabek chastised himself for being weak enough to let out a small sigh of relief. He couldn't help his anxiety when being told that the Pakhan wanted to see him. He felt like a child who had done wrong and was just waiting to be found out by his parent, walking on eggshells with his guilty conscious. He cleaned up the sparring area, trying to take long enough that Yuri would be out of the showers before he entered. The idea of a fresh and clean Yuri straight out of the shower, the water glistening off his pure porcelain body was enough to make the man want to keep his distance. Hastily, he showered, combed his hair respectfully and changed into his suit before going to meet the Pakhan.

He knocked three times firmly, but not too aggressive and heard a curt "Enter!" from the other side. Entering the room, he was unsurprised to see the boss with his face in his work, intently studying whatever he was reading, not acknowledging the presence of another person. Why would he after all, he was Nikolai Plisetsky and he answered to no one. So Otabek crossed him hands in front of himself, eyes fixed straight ahead in the stereotypical bodyguard stance and stood patiently waiting to be addressed. When Nikolai finally looked up and noticed it was Otabek standing there, his smiled good heartedly in the way that made Otabek's insides twist. It was just unnatural to see such a serious man smile at someone as lowly as Otabek, but it seemed he had taken a liking to the Kazakh for 'taming' his grandson. Every time Nikolai said that though, it rubbed Otabek wrong. He did not, nor did he want to 'tame' Yuri. He just cared for him and allowed him to be himself, which apparently no one else could understand was all Yuri had ever wanted and needed. Of course, he kept his mouth shut, as the man who tried to tell Nikolai how to raise his own flesh and blood would likely find himself 6 feet under by the next morning.

"Yes sir, Viktor said you wished to speak to me?" He prompted, eagerly wanting to know why he was summoned here.

"Ah yes, I wanted to check in on Yuri's progress. Hopefully his is not disgracing his family name too badly?" Nikolai laughed and cut the end of a cigar, lighting it and leaning back in his chair contently. Otabek could feel the anger inside of him, how cruel for Yuri's own grandfather to speak so poorly of him.

"Not at all sir, the boy is highly skilled, it would seem as no time had passed since he had been training last. He is probably more affluent with hand to hand combat than at shooting, but nonetheless he's still an incredible shot, he shot a 0.97 mil* today. He obviously has more martial arts knowledge than myself and I'm embarrassed to admit he has even bested me a handful of times." He replied, keeping his voice calm and steady despite the anger he felt inside.

"Good, that's what I was hoping you would say." His boss replied before looking around his desk full of work and settling on a manila envelope. "In that case I think it's time to for him to take on his first assignment." And just like that, Otabek's blood which had been hot and coursing from his anger, was suddenly cold and seemed to freeze in his veins. Surely Nikolai must be joking.

"We've received word of Solntsevskaya's men snooping around our docks at the port. After some investigation it seems they are trying to carve out a spot for themselves in our territory. Tonight, they will attempt to buy our men's loyalty, and we are going to remind them who runs St. Petersburg." Nikolai spoke nonchalantly, as if he wasn't just suggesting that his 17-year-old grandson deal with members of a rival Bratva for his first job. Otabek struggled to keep himself in check, his protective instincts rearing up at the thought of willingly putting his kitten in harm's way.

"Sir, with all due respect, don't you think his first job should be a little less…" He struggled to find the right word. Dangerous, stupid, insane?!

"Ha! if Yuri is to be the next Pakhan he can't be seen running around like some Gopnik. He needs to debut in a strong way, to show the world that he is powerful from the start." Nikolai chuckled as if discussing a minor manor. Otabek opened his mouth to speak again, to protest this ridiculous idea, but closed it immediately as he knew better than to speak against the Pakhan twice. Hell, Otabek six months ago would have just agreed without another word, but now, he had something to stand up for. Something too precious to lose, Yuri.

"Yes sir, I understand" He replied, not really sure what to do now.

"Good, you may go. All the details are in that folder, the meeting takes place tomorrow night so make sure Yuratchka is prepared." Nikolai put his cigar out in the crystal ashtray on his desk and immediately went back to his work. Otabek let himself out of the room, but instead of going straight to the kitchen to eat and find Yuri he immediately went out back to smoke a well-deserved cigarette, cursing the rule the only room in the townhome smoking was allowed in was Nikolai's office.

He had a day, ONE FUCKING DAY, to make sure his teenage hellcat was ready to take on members of a rival bratva. Anger wasn't even the right word to describe his feelings right now, it was more like fury. He was beginning to question if Nikolai cared for Yuri at all, throwing him to the wolves in such a way. His mind kept jumping to all the worst-case scenarios and anxiety reared its ugly head causing him to start pacing. This was were Viktor found him 15 minutes later, three cigarettes deep wearing a path into the grass.

"I see you're taking this well." The silverette called to him in his usual whimsical tone causing Otabek to snap his head in the other mans direction giving him a look that he had heard others described as 'chilling'. He had about 100 snarky remarks he wanted to make but bit his tongue as it was not his nature, nor his place to do so.

"I'll admit, I was not happy either when The Pakhan informed me of his wishes, but there was no convincing him otherwise, so instead we must focus on how to best protect Yuri and deal with the Solntsevskaya." Viktor calmly explained, doing nothing to quell Otabek's worries. The older man lay a hand on his shoulder in a very un-Russian display of affection, but Viktor wasn't the stereotypical cold Russian he was used to.

"Otabek, you and I will both be with him. I don't think I could trust anyone else to do his first job with." Viktor's eyes were kind and understanding as he spoke, and he knew his superior was right, but he was still angry.

"One day Viktor, one day is all I have to prepare him for this incredibly dangerous job. He's only a child! He is in no position to do anything like this, we've only just been training him for a few weeks." He stubbed out his cigarette and immediately went to light a fourth, but Viktor pulled the pack from his hands.

"Otabek, you know that is not true, as I recall weren't you first arrested when you were 14 as part of a robbery gone wrong? I highly doubt that was your first time involving yourself in criminal activity. I myself began working for Aleksandr when I was 12 as an errand boy essentially. Nikolai is right in a sense, he has spoiled and sheltered Yuri enough, in the underworld, 17 is old to be starting out." Viktor answered and Otabek hated that he was right.

"I know that you want to protect Yuri, so do just that. Tomorrow, leave most of the work to Mila, Georgi and I." At the mention of the other two Otabek must have given Viktor a confused look before the older man started laughing.

"You haven't even looked at the file, have you?" He asked and Otabek became a little embarrassed that he had allowed his emotions to grip him before he even looked into the mission. He had never acted like this in his life, usually all business, no pleasure, because men like him didn't deserve that sort of thing. But ever since he met and then subsequently began to fall for Yuri, he wasn't the same person, and that thought scared him. He couldn't let himself become so blinded by his love that it impaired him from doing his job correctly. He steeled his jaw and shook his head.

"Come." Viktor called. "Let's go and get a bit of food and go over the file, then we can find Yuratchka and inform him of the plan. If you want, I'll let you tell him." He offered, probably trying to make Otabek feel better. He thought for a minute and then let out a sigh, walking towards the direction of the back door leading to the kitchen.

"No, It'll be better if you tell him. He'd bound to be excited and I don't think I can force myself to sound happy with the idea." He answered, not expecting Viktor to laugh again at his expense.

"Otabek, my friend, I don't think I've ever seen or heard you be 'happy' before, are you sure you know what happiness is?" He teased in the way in an un-insulting way that only Viktor could. They approached the door and Otabek could see Yuri through the kitchen window, eating a pirozhki and laughing at something on his phone. His wet hair was tied up in a bun on top of his head, his face fresh and make up free, wearing yet another oversized sweatshirt and tiny shorts combo. He felt the traces of a smile tugging at his lips at the sight, but years of practice allowed him to keep the muscles in check.

"Yes, I do."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Yura, what is taking so long, we need to leave in 10 minutes." Otabek knocked on Yuri's bathroom door for the fifth time, Yuri shouting another version of "I'm almost ready!" that Otabek had never believed, not even the first time. He heard groaning and cursing in the room and didn't even think he wanted to know what was going on inside. "Do I really have to wear this?" He heard Yuri whine from the other side of the door. Otabek let himself chuckle slightly.

"Yes Yura, I told you already it is standard issue." He replied. Otabek had seen Yuri wear the craziest outfits, yet this little brat was complaining because he had to wear a respectable suit for once in his life. Huffing one last time behind the door, Yuri finally opened the door stepping out looking for once in life very uncertain of himself. Otabek however, felt his breath hitch.

His Yura was breathtaking. Long blond hair cascaded in waves over his shoulders, the front pulled back and out of his face, braided intricately, smaller and larger braids woven together in ornate patterns. The crisp, fitted, black suit he wore was supposedly the same as the one Otabek wore, but on this beautiful blonde angel, it looked very different. Where Yuri's looks were normally garish and sexy, this look was classically understated and that in and of itself was thrilling to Otabek. The fact that he knew exactly what kind of body the suit was hiding and hinting at drove him wild. The dark fabric caressed the alabaster skin that called out to Otabek. He wore a hint of make-up, but nowhere close to his normal level of primping, just some dark smudges on his eyes and a bit of shiny lip gloss. How Otabek longed to find out what flavor those lips tasted like.

"Yuri, you look…" He couldn't find the words. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't stop himself in the moment, afraid that he was going to blurt out exactly on his mind, but Yuri decided to finish his sentence for him.

"Like a penguin, I look like a mother fucking penguin." Yuri pouted, he crossed his arms and looked away cheeks tinted with blush under Otabek's gaze. Otabek let himself laugh out loud at that, the kind of laugh only Yuri was allowed to hear.

"That was the furthest thing from my mind." He replied. Yuri just scoffed and went over to his full-length mirror, fiddling with his tie, that Otabek was just noticing was tied pretty poorly. His feet were moving before his brain could catch up, carrying him over to the adorable aristocratic teen who apparently didn't know how to tie a tie.

"Here let me help you." Otabek said in a scratchy voice, he couldn't help the drop in his tone when he was so close to the one he was so attracted to. When his hands reached out to take the tie, they brushed against Yuri's causing the boy to jolt as if he had been hit with electricity and then looked away embarrassed, the pink on his cheeks darkening a shade or two. Otabek took a little more time than necessary while completing the steps ingrained into his memory. He knew he was sick, but he wanted to see that blush up close, to feel the heat radiating from his as his fingers brushed against the soft cotton of his white button down.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid thing, I hate suits." Yuri complained, no doubt trying to find something to talk about to fill to heavy silence that hung in the air. "They are so stuffy and make me look ridiculous." The teenager pouted and Otabek frowned. He had never seen this self-deprecating side of Yuri and he didn't like it one bit. Reaching out before his mind told him to stop, he grasped Yuri's chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced him to look upwards into Otabek's eyes.

"What are you talking about Yura, you look amazing, as always." He replied and Yuri's face exploded in Tomato red, he pushed Otabek away stuttering uncharacteristically, apparently trying to reply but no actual words were coming out. Cute. Otabek crossed his arms and felt a little half smirk play on his face as he watched Yuri get a grip. OK, maybe that wasn't fair, but he didn't mean to tease the boy, he just spoke the truth. Glaring at Otabek Yuri huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I thought you said we had to leave, what are you doing fucking around Beka." He spat out, and Otabek had the vision of a tiger flashing its claws. He had to fight his smile from overtaking him.

"Of course. Do you have your gun?" Otabek asked, the words feeling odd on his tongue. He didn't like the idea of Yuri needing to protect himself, that was what Otabek was for, but for the situation he agreed with Viktor that Yuri needed to be armed. Yuri opened his jacket and showed Otabek the gold-plated pistol that had apparently belonged to Yuri's father tucked in his shoulder holster. He felt the piece fit Yuri perfectly, beautiful, dangerous, and just a bit too much.

"Alright, let's go then." Otabek opened the door for Yuri and followed him to the garage, not knowing what to expect and terrified of the prospect of Yuri being put in harms way. Still, he forced himself to steel himself and project his normal air of calm and togetherness. They would need it for what laid in store for them that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Viktor's gray suit is another nod to one of my favorite YOI mafia series "The Shadow People" by Aphroditeboow. Again, I highly recommend this fic to anyone who is loving this one 😊 In it Viktor works as Yuuri's bodyguard and refuses to wear the same black suit as everyone else, claiming gray is a better look on it and I agree! I know, I know, this is like the third time I have mentioned this fic, and maybe it's weird to promote another fic so much, but hey, I just want to spread the love!
> 
> ** Apparently this is how one measures precision in shooting, I read and read but still do not fully understand what it means lol, but I guess the best accuracy for shooting a handgun is around 1.2 mil. If anyone knows more about guns than me and wants to make some constructive criticism be my guest!
> 
> AN: Agh! It's done! Guys I know, just another plot chapter and IM SORRY but I promise that next chapter some serious OtaYuri is happening! I tried to throw a little cuteness in in the end, because I know y'all are thirsty. Who else is concerned for the biggest twink in Russia to go and take on some rival Bratva members!?
> 
> Once again, I would like to thank the people that took the time out of their lives to leave a comment on the last chapter. Restless Girl, AK, Rydactyl, Joonu, tibean2992, venom_for_free, therichtomyeds, and HerbalTeaRaven, you guys are my hero's. When I posted my last chapter, I got about half of the comments that I normally do, and I want to stress, I don't want to be one of those writers that bullies or guilts people into commenting, but I'm not going to pretend I wasn't upset by it.
> 
> I felt like it must have been a bad chapter and re-read trying to figure out what I did wrong to receive such a low response. I think I may understand, it was a very Yuri-centric chapter, and y'all are here for OtaYuri. There was very little interaction between them in that last chapter, so I tried to keep that in mind whilst writing this chapter and I hope I did right by my readers. As I've said before your responses to this story are what give me the life to keep writing it!
> 
> All that being said I will not be going back to school or able to find a job until 5/4 per my states mandatory "shelter in place" order, so I will try to keep pumping out these chapters for you. Stay safe out there you guys! Take this seriously, wash your hands, and STAY HOME!


	12. If I start, I won't stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS YOU GUYS YOU GUYS!!! AGHHHH!!!! You're going to like this, I promise! Get your popcorn ready cause its a long one.

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first 100 times you don't have to keep repeating it to me like I'm a child!" Yuri huffed and crossed his arms, seated alone in the last row of the Escalade. He turned his head to look out the window and ignore his meddling bodyguard in the passenger seat. Shifting uncomfortably, the bullet proof vest he was made to wear under his dress shirt dug into his skin uncomfortably and he was already tired of wearing it. When he heard that he was getting to go on his first job, he was ecstatic, but between the vest, the stupid monkey suit, and mother-hen Otabek, his enthusiasm was being slowly dying out. He didn't think that 100 times was an exaggeration regarding Otabek and his nags about playing it safe.

'Stay between Viktor and I at all times Yura.' 'Don't make any rash moves Yura' 'Leave everything to us and just observe for now Yura.' Blah blah blah, he was a MAN! He was the son of Aleksandr Plisetsky, Grandson of Nikolai Plisetsky, and he could not afford to just be an extra with everything that his name expected of him. He almost wished that he had never come if Otabek was going to treat him like this. He thought being invited to go on this job meant that finally he was being taken seriously, that we were respected and trusted for his abilities. Guess he was wrong…

"Uh oh, the лапочка (little paw, Russian term of endearment) is getting angry." Whispered Mila in Georgi's ear in the middle seats, loud enough for Yuri to hear, but not enough to reach Viktor or Otabek up front.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU UGLY BITCH!" Yuri roared reaching forward swipe at the vibrant redhead in front of him, but her reflexes were too fast, and she ducked cackling like a witch.

"Yuri could you please stop it with your fits?" Viktor, who sounded exasperated already called from the driver's seat. If Yuri wasn't so pissed, he might laugh at the way it sounded like Viktor was their Dad trying to break up a fight in the backseat.

"She started it!" Yuri cried indignantly, not appreciating how Viktor was assuming this was his fault. He caught Mila making a smug face at him and scowled back at her. This is why he hated this bitch; she was always poking fun at him, always teasing him, and it was infuriating. How dare they all ruin the excitement of his first job like this.

The sun had set long ago, so when the port came into view, it was like a sea of light, bathing the black water in cool industrial tones, like some sort of dark fantasy world. He felt the anxiety start to creep up at the thought of how dangerous this job actually was, but he pushed it down just as quickly. This wouldn't be like that time in Dolce and Gabanna. He wouldn't cower and hide behind Otabek, just an asset to be protected. This time he was part of a team, a taskforce, and he sure as hell wouldn't look weak again.

They eventually arrive at the docks and pull up to park behind a small warehouse where the men who had tipped the Plisetsky's off were supposed to meet with the Solntsevskaya's men. From the report it sounded like a Brigaider and a 2 Bratok's*. Dedushka had been very pleased with the men who had reported to him that there was a rival Bratva trying to take over the territory they held for so long. He had instructed them to pretend to accept the men's demands and schedule a meeting with them to discuss the details. After the situation had been investigated and the men's claims were proved true, Deduskhka paid the men that came forward handsomely enough to get out of town for a while, as the Solntsevskaya's would no doubt be displeased with them for ruining their take over attempt. That lead to the situation they were currently in, standing in a dimly lit warehouse, just waiting in pure silence.

Yuri looked over to Otabek who was no more than 2 feet from him, that serious stoic look on his face, not betraying any sort of emotion. Fuck, even now when Yuri knew he should be nervous, should be thinking of the task at hand, he couldn't help but be distracted by the masculine sexiness of his bodyguard. But to be fair, he had a lot of free time at the moment. They had arrived 30 minutes prior to the scheduled meeting, and now these dickheads were 10 minutes late! All this standing around in silence was making his agitated.

"Where are those assholes?" Yuri grumbled crossing his arms.

"Soon enough Yuratchka, so please keep quiet so we can hear them." Viktor hushed him and it made him frown. Always being treated like a child. He went to complain but was stopped by a strong tan hand grasping onto his forearm in warning as Otabek gave him a deathly serious glare that had him biting his own tongue. Damn, that man was so attractive…

The three of them were positioned far enough into the warehouse where they would be hard to spot when their rivals entered the building. Mila and Georgi were positioned by the door, tasked with subduing the men before bringing them to Viktor, Yuri, and Otabek. Yuri had the feeling it would be better if Otabek was grouped with the crazy siblings to make it three on three, but Otabek wasn't going to let Yuri out of his sight. On one hand he was annoyed that he wasn't trusted enough to take care of himself, but on the other hand, it was nice to feel like Otabek cared about him, maybe more than a regular bodyguard would.

Finally, they heard a car pull up and park right in front of the warehouse, accompanied but boisterous voices. Those must be the Solntsevskaya's. Otabeks grip tightened on his arm and pulled Yuri to stand slightly behind him. When he did, he bent down to whisper ear, his hot breath causing a shiver to run down Yuri's spine.

"Stay with me and I promise to protect you with my life Yura, please do this for me." Otabek's voice was heavy with an emotion Yuri had never heard on the other main below; fear. Not for the situation at hand, Otabek had been through this kind of thing 1000 times, but fear for Yuri. Any complaint he would have had died in his chest as his heart fluttered and he tried to fight down the blush he knew must already be showing on his face. Curse his pale complexion. Luckily, since he was behind bot Otabek and Viktor, no one saw.

The side door to the warehouse creaked open and Yuri saw the three men enter, one commenting loudly about the lack of light. Just then Georgi and Mila sprang into action, jumping the two bratoks before they had a chance to reach for their guns. For as much as he made fun of the siblings and called them idiots, he understood quickly why his grandfather thought highly of them. They easily fought 3 against 2 and made it look like they were the ones with the advantage. Mila looked like some type of Natasha Romanoff incarnate and kicked one of the men across the face with her heels and then used the momentum to jump on the shoulders of another knocking him to the floor. Georgi meanwhile was focusing on disarming them moving so fast it was hard to tell if he was making individual motions or if it was all one fluid dance of destruction.

When one man was knocked out cold and the others disoriented enough to subdue, Mila and Georgi held the two conscious men at gunpoint and pulled them over to where the Yuri and the others were waiting, forcing them to their knees at Viktor's feet. The man Yuri assumed to be the Brigaider scowled up at them, blood splattered on his face, his left eye already swelling shut from the brutal kick Mila had issued him.

"Viktor Nikiforov" the man spat at Viktor's polished wingtips but ended up missing, much to Yuri's delight. Hah, what a loser.

"Ruslan Volkov, so nice to finally meet you in the flesh, although I wish it was under better circumstances." Viktor sighed approaching the battered men.

"Yeah? Can't say the feelings are mutual you bastard." The man named Ruslan growled.

"Oh? am I the bastard here? It seems to me the Plisetsky's are the owners of these docks, and you have crawled into town like rats trying to seize control of it. So tell me, who is really the bastard here?" Viktor spoke in a calm almost cheery voice, and it was actually very creepy considering the situation at hand, especially when Viktor pulled a dagger with a silver handle out of his coat and began to spin it between his fingers, smile still present on his face.

"The Plisetsky's have gotten too greedy, claiming all of this port for themselves. Not leaving enough for your comrades in Moscow." Ruslan answered.

"Last time I check Communism fell 25 years ago comrade, and we are free to control our interests as we see fit. Besides you have Novorossiysk on the Black Sea, why do you all of a sudden need our port too?" Viktor replied, the cheery tone falling from his voice.

"Ha I don't need to explain myself to- FWEH!" Ruslans words were cut short as Viktor delivered a sharp kick to his face.

"Actually you do, seeing as my associates here are holding your life in their hands. So out with it, what does the Solntsevskaya want with St Petersburg when you know this is Plisetsky territory? Did you really think we would let you just waltz in and take over? If so your Pakhan must be as stupid as you look." Viktor fired back, his words were icy cold. This was a side of Viktor Yuri had never seen, and he was glad to not be on the receiving end of it.

"Your Pakhan is weak and old, your days running St Petersburg are numbered! Soon the Solvntsevskaya will hold control of all of western Russia!" Ruslan fired back spitting out a tooth this time along with more blood. Yuri's blood boiled at the harsh words about his Dedushka and his family.

"Watch your fucking mouth when you talk about my Ded**!" He snarled, stalking forward with fire coursing through his blood. Ruslan and the other man looked at him as if noticing him for the first time. The Brigaider smiled a blood stained grin as his eyes raked up and down Yuri's body in a violating way.

"Yuri Plisetsky. So Dedushka had finally let the little Tiger out to play?" The man taunted him seemingly uncaring of the injuries he was sustaining, Georgi tightened his grip and pressed the gun harder to his head as if reminding him of his current situation.

"That's right fucker. Remember the face and the name, because soon I will be running this Bratva, we are not weak, and we OWN St Petersburg." Yuri was pissed. How dare this scum try to undermine his family.

"Ha! You?! You are just as they say, small and feminine, someone like you could never lead a Bratva? I bet you still sleep with a nightlight huh- UGH" History repeated itself as Yuri delivered an impossibly fast spinning roundhouse kick to the other side of the mans face. Now he would have matching black eyes.

"LISTEN HERE BASTARD, MY NAME IS YURI FUCKING PLISETSKY, THE ICE TIGER OF RUSSIA, FUTURE PAKHAN OF THE PLISETSKY BRATVA, SO YOU CAN RUN HOME LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE AND TELL YOUR BOSS THAT ST PETERSBURG IS NOT UP FOR THE TAKING!" He screamed at the man on the floor, his whole body felt hot from the adrenaline coursing through it. Ruslan coughed up more blood and groaned in pain. Yuri felt himself smirk at being the cause of it.

"Last I heard, the Ice Tiger of Russia was too busy dressing like a woman and taking the dicks of anyone he comes across. No way will a fairy whore like you ever command the respect of real men, unless you plan on keeping them happy by servicing them all. I bet a pretty little thing like you is used to taking multiple cocks at one you disgusting little FAGGOT!" Ruslan may have finally gotten to finish a sentence, but in no way did he get the last word.

In a blur of darkness and rage Otabek rushed past him and tackled the man to the cement floor, ripping him right out of Georgi's hands. No one moved. Mila pressed her gun harder into her captive's head telling him not to try anything, Georgi just stood there dumbstruck, and Viktor and Yuri watching in amazement and horror as Otabek beat the man to a bloody pulp. If the siblings fighting style was like a dancers, Otabek's was like a savage. Yuri gulped and sweat tricked down his forehead as he observed the amazing raw power behind every blow. Ruslan tried to land a couple hits, but all was useless as Otabek wreaked havoc like a bat outta hell. Sure, Yuri had sparred with Otabek, and seen him spring into action that day when he got shot, but he had never seen anything like this before. Call him fucked up, but he had to admit it turned him on.

"Otabek" Viktor finally yelled in a commanding voice stopping Otabek's blood-soaked knuckles from connecting with the battered and broken face of the man who had dared to speak ill of Yuri. And all at once it was like the Kazakh had snapped out of his trance. He dropped Ruslan to the ground with a sickening splat and quickly, but smoothly stood back up and assumed a rigid posture more becoming of Otabeks personality. He turned around, and the image sent all the blood in Yuri's body straight to his dick, because what a SIGHT his bodyguard was.

His hair, normally tamed and well managed, was now wild and unkept, in the best sort of way. His normally wrinkle free suit was ruffled stained with blood, the crisp white of his button down torn and red. There was a wild look in his eye and his brows were furrowed tight.

"Sorry boss." Otabek finally spoke, eyes cast down as if he was ashamed of his actions. Yuri however was anything but ashamed. He had never had anyone stand up for him like that. And for it to be Otabek? His heart was beating a million miles a minute. Viktor didn't answer instead walked over to the mangled body on the ground and squatted down near the other man's face.

"It's pointless, the Plisetsky family will never survive." Ruslan coughed out, laughing a gruesome laugh garbled by the blood filling his mouth. So fast, Yuri heard kit before he saw it, Viktor pulled out his gun and shot the man in the head.

Holy fucking shit! He killed him! He actually fucking killed him! Yuri's heart began to race again, and this time the reasoning was far from pleasant. This was the first time he had seen anything like this, and especially coming from Viktor, his old mentor, someone who has been like family to him, it was even more bizarre. It felt like he was having an out of body experience and wondered if he was having a mild panic attack.

"Boss!" The man Mila was holding spoke for the first time. Viktor stood up and turned toward making his way slowly and deliberately. Was Viktor going to kill him too? Yuri almost wanted to look away but knew he couldn't. He was a Plisetsky, this was his life and legacy, and he needed to harden up. When Viktor reached the man, he reached out with his left hand, gun still present in his right and in an eerily gentle motion gripped his chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted his head up to look Viktor in his eyes.

"Now run along home and tell your Pakhan what you saw here today. The Plisetsky Bratva will not fall to rats like you." When he released his chin, Mila let go as well and the man wasted no time scrambling to his feet and bolting out the door, not even sparing a glance to his unconscious comrade who still lay face down on the floor by the entrance. Yuri stood there in shock, not quite sure what was going to happen next. He almost couldn't believe Viktor let the other man go, but he understood the message Viktor was trying to send.

"What do we do about him?" Mila pointed to said unconscious body.

"We'll take him with us for interrogation." Viktor answered quickly. "Otabek, help me dump this body. Georgi, Mila, get him into the trunk." He ordered and at once everyone started moving. Everyone but Yuri. For once he was glad not to be included, honestly feeling like he needed to sit down for a moment. The smell of iron filled the air and the rapidly growing blood puddle that swelled under Ruslan made his stomach turn. He leaned against the wall and slowly sunk down until he was ungracefully sitting on the dirty warehouse floor. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead doing something so foul, but with his head and his insides spinning he couldn't give less of a fuck.

He heard the others working to carry the bodies to their respective places, he assumed Ruslan body was about to end up in the harbor. His breath was coming out in pants and his heart just wouldn't slow down. Closing his eyes, head falling into his hands, he focused on his breathing, trying to keep it slow and even. Time wasn't flowing properly, and he had no idea how long he sat there trying to calm himself before a strong hand laid gently on his shoulder.

When he looked up and saw it was Otabek, the relief was enough to throw all his inhibitions to the wind. He threw his arms around his bodyguard's shoulders, pulling him close before realizing that he himself was shaking. Strong arms encased him and held fast, one hand coming up to cup the back of his neck in a soothing way.

"Beka, I… I-" Yuri didn't even know what he was trying to say. As much as the Bratva had always been his way of life, it still wasn't normal for him to witness murder. He was ashamed of himself for not being stronger, but here in Otabek's arms, he felt a little more secure.

"It's alright Yura, I'm sorry you had to see that." Somehow the Kazakh always found the right words to say. Not revealing too much, but able to get the message across. He didn't want to let go, knowing when he did, he would have to get in the car that held that Solvntsevskaya Bratok. If he could, he would stay here forever in the arms of the man he loved, but too soon Otabek was pulling away and helping Yuri to his feet. In his heart, he knew he couldn't stay connected to Otabek like this in from of the others, but his heart was not ready to let him go.

The ride back to the townhouse was quiet and tense. It seemed the others could tell something was off about Yuri but were tactful enough not to say anything about it and for that he was grateful. He felt like he would never be the same person after what he just witnessed, as small scaled as it was to the grand scheme of family's business. This was the life he had always prepared himself for, but in the end, he wasn't prepared at all. When they arrived home, Viktor asked the siblings to help him take the Bratok down into the interrogation room in the basement, and area Yuri knew existed, but had never been, and was glad not to be invited to tonight. He had had enough.

He began to feel dizzy as he began the ascent up the never-ending stairs that led to his room. Around the 2rd floor he stumbled and began falling backwards, bracing for the impact that never came. Instead he fell back into the chest of his bodyguard, who he hadn't even noticed was following him upstairs. Shit, he must really be out of it. He turned to say something, but no words came to his mind. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted his Beka.

"I've got you Yura, we're almost there." Otabek whispered in his ear and led his gently up into his room, keeping a muscular arm wrapped around Yuri's slim waist. He was too tired to speak, to tired to do anything but follow Otabek anywhere the older man took him, he trusted him wholeheartedly. His bodyguard took him straight into the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the tub. For the first time Yuri caught a look at himself in the mirror.

His suit, his shirt, even his face and hair had blood in it. Ruslan blood. He had been so out of it that he didn't even notice that some had gotten on him when he was held by Otabek earlier. He felt sick at the knowledge of a dead mans blood touching him, and this time he ran to the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach. Hands shaking as he gripped the porcelain in a white-knuckle grip. He shivered when he finally felt warm hands brush along his shoulders and start to rub soothing circles in his back. If he wasn't struggling to breath he would be touched by the sweetness of the gesture. True to Otabek's personality no words were spoken, but the contact spoke volumes. When the vomiting finally stopped, Yuri was pulled back and let his bodyguard wipe his face with a cool towel and then proceed to help him out of his shirt and jacket and finally the bulletproof vest. Once he was done he stood up and turned, presumably to leave but Yuri wasn't ready for that yet.

"No!" He cried "Please don't go, not yet!" He suddenly felt frantic and having Otabek there was the only thing that could keep him calm. His bodyguard stopped and stood silent for a moment before turning around and giving Yuri a soft smile.

"Why don't you take a shower Yura and I'll do the same. I'll be back in 15 minutes. Is that alright?" He asked and Yuri thought for a moment before slowly nodding, looking down and away as the shame of how childish he was acting started to creep up.

His shower was quick, he didn't bother to go through his normal routine, didn't even take the time to wash and condition his hair properly, instead using the majority of the time to scrub his body pink trying to wash off all memory of the blood. When he was finished, he dressed himself in the over sized black hoodie that reminded him of Otabek and some tiger print sleeper shorts. He grabbed a fur blanket from his bed and wrapped it around himself, taking a seat on his chaise lounge and turning on his fireplace with a remote. It always helped him feel… cozier, more at home. It reminded him of his mother and all the nights he spent with her curled up near the fire in his parent's suite, her reading him stories from the Русские детские сказки (Russian Children's Fairy Tales). Just then, the door opened revealing his night in shining armor, except this knight was dressed down for once.

It was a rare sight to see Otabek in anything but his black suit, so Yuri's eyes feasted on the sight while the opportunity presented itself. He was clothed in a black tank top that showed off his strong shoulders and arms paired with some plain gray sweatpants. His hair was slightly curled due to the dampness that still clung to it and he was holding a cup of what appeared to be tea. Odd, as long as Yuri had known Otabek he had always been a coffee drinker.

"For your stomach, it's peppermint." Otabek spoke as if able to read Yuri's mind, walking over and setting the cup down on the table beside the blonde. He sat down next to Yuri and his heartbeat sped up a little.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Yuri felt himself blush. He felt so stupid, he had been so gung-ho about going on this job and now he was acting like a total baby.

"Fine…" He grumbled not wanting to make eye contact. They sat there in awkward silence for a while before Yuri reached for his tea. He wasn't normally a fan, but Otabek brought it to him so he would at least drink some of it.

"Yuri, there is no need to be embarrassed. If it had been my choice, that would not have been the first job you went on." Otabek and Yuri turned to make eye contact. The Kazakh was staring at him in that intense way that Yuri knew had the mean SOMETHING. When Yuri didn't say anything Otabek sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"If anything, I'm the one who should be embarrassed for loosing my temper like that. I'm sorry. I just…" He looked up again and deep brown pools connected with turquoise. "I couldn't listen to him talk about you like that." The sea of emotions that had been swirling around inside Yuri had finally becoming too much and spilled over in the form of tears.

"Don't you dare apologize for that! I've NEVER had someone stand up for me like that before! Do you even know how much that meant to me!?" He yelled uncaring of the hot tears spilling down his face launching himself at the other again, needing to feel that contact, needing to be closer to the man he loved so desperately. His emotions had been on such a rollercoaster today and this was the only person who could save him. He ended up in the others lap, face buried in the crook of his neck and he had a flashback to the night that Otabek finally came to him after ignoring him for a week when he has fucked JJ.

It was too much. He knew Otabek had feelings for him, just in the same way that Yuri had for him. He could feel it in every fiber of his body. Pulling back, he caught the surprised look on Otabek's face, his stoic mask having crumbled away. He was so close, his lips mere centimetres away from his own. It'd be so easy to just lean forward and-

"Yura, stop." Otabek pushed him back when he actually began his descent, too smart and too quick to let Yuri get one over on him like that. He did not however remove him from his lap.

"Why?!" Yuri cried, angry all over again. It hurt to be continuously rejected and pushed aside by the man he loved. "I know you have feelings for me Beka! The same ones I have for you! I can tell you me, so why keep denying yourself, I'm right here!?" He tried again to lean in and steal a kiss, feeling like it was life or death at the moment.

"Yura, please just stop." Otabek turned his head evading Yuri's lips again, his voice sounding desperate and broken.

"Beka PLEASE!" Yuri cried, tears continuing to stream, his voice breaking with his plea. Otabek looked so torn, like he wanted to say something so bad and it was taking ever last bit of his self-control to hold it in. "Don't you care about me? Don't you want me to be happy? Don't you _ want _ me?!" He all but whispered, mildly horrified at how desperate he sounded. Otabek's face twisted in pain and he pulled Yuri in for a crushing hug, holding him close.

"Yura, my Yura, of course I do. You are everything to me." Otabek whispered into his ear, holding him in a death grip.

"Then why won't you kiss me?" Yuri whined feeling like he was dying. There was a long pause before he received his answer, but finally Otabek spoke.

"Because if I do Kitten, I won't be able to stop myself." Otabek's voice was like gravel, low and deep and enough to make Yuri melt.

"So don't." was Yuri's answer, pushing and tugging to try and see Otabek's face and the older man let him. He looked so troubled it was breaking Yuri's heart.

"I'm doing this BECAUSE of how I feel about you. I want to stay by your side, see your beautiful face everyday, hear your brilliant laugh. Do I want you? Don'r be ridiculous, of course I do you silly boy, if only you knew what you do to me… But Yura, if we are found out, I will be killed. Do you understand that? Do you think Nikolai would let me live if I ever put my hands on his precious grandson? So please, understand why it is that I have to keep my distance from you. Because, I love you." Otabek pleaded with the most expressive and vulnerable look Yuri had ever seen on his face. It hurt his heart.

He knew Otabek spoke the truth, there was no future for them even they did love each other. Dedushka would be furious and wouldn't hesitate to strike Otabek down where he stood if he was to find out. A fresh wave of tears broke free and fell down his face as Otabek held him at arms-length still. He began to sob and reached his arms out to his forbidden love. So near to him, but no closer to being together.

"Beka… *hic* Beka- would you at least *hic* stay and hold me for a while." He cried and melted again when Otabek nodded pulled him back into his arms and began to stoke his hair, leaning back against the back of the lounge so they were in a semi laying position. Yuri wrapped around Otabek as much as he could, crying for the end of their love before there was even a chance to start.

"Beka, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A Brigaider is like a captain and a Bratok is like a solider in the Bratva structure
> 
> ** Ded is the is 'Grandfather' whilst "Dedushka' is more like "Grandpa" Yuri says Ded here because he is trying to sound more 'adult'.
> 
> AN: WOW. This chapter started out very difficult for me to write because I don't really know how to write fight scenes! I will pump out 1000's of words of smut or romance like no one's buis but these fight scenes KILL me! I hope they are okay for you all to read!
> 
> Yikes! This chapter really got away from me. Like, it really escaladed quickly. I never planned on anyone getting killed originally, but it just felt right so I went with it. I also planned on Yuri acting more like a sassy kitten and doing his best to seduce Beka by riling him up, but somehow it became very... sweet? It's funny how things turn out sometimes.
> 
> Also, HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I received SOOOO many comments on the last chapter, it truly touched my heart. It gave me a renewed gusto for writing this story and has been the highlight of many of these dreary days in quarantine. I want to thank each commenter, long or short for leaving feedback on this fic. I hope that this chapter was everything you hoped for. I know I know, I am too mean to the boys, but I PROMISE that this will end well. Even if it doesn't look like it right now. 😊
> 
> Lastly, I wanted to announce that I finally made a Twitter! Follow me if you like at @TeiraaStrikes, It'd be fun to talk to you guys! I wish AO3 had a way to send private messages or I would respond to a lot more comments! The only reason I don't is because AO3 counts my replies as separate comments and I don't want to inflate my comment count with my own comments.


	13. Otabek Altin: possibly the last man you'll ever meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: beware violence tag for this chapter!

Otabek couldn't sleep that night. 

His silk sheets, 1200 thread count Egyptian cotton comforter, and goose down pillows weren't enough to lull him into relaxation after the night he had just had. He was buzzing with the excitement of finally admitting his undying love for the grandson of his boss who happened to be the leader of the Russian Mafia. Oh and he also just happened to be 17. Only for one more month, and he hadn't so much as touched the kid, but it still mattered. He was also terrified for all those exact same points (for obvious reasons) as well as being heartbroken at finally able to be honest with each other, yet so far from happiness with his Yura. 

Yes, Otabek was feeling all of these feelings, a lot of them he wasn't used to and uncomfortable dealing with. Most of all, more than any other emotion, as the night went on, be became more angry. Angry at Nikolai for forcing Yuri to come along on that messy business last night, and at Viktor for escalating the violence into murder, right before his poor kittens very eyes.

Sure, it was probably the right decision and sure, the man really didn't leave him much choice… And SURE Otabek was ready to break this Ruslan's neck as well, but he hated that Yuri had witness to such a thing when he was CLEARLY not ready. This was his first job after all and Otabek would have much preferred to have the boy start with something like a simple drug deal or maybe to go rough someone up at one of the many businesses the Plisetsky's controlled. Anything but full fledged murder. He didn't ever think he could ever forget the look on Yuri's face when Viktor pulled the trigger. The horror that swept through him was ill disguised and he could tell right away that Yuri was anything but alright. Otabek was ashamed at himself for his inability to control himself earlier and wouldn't forgive himself if he was the cause of any of the terror on Yuri's face.

It was all too easy to fall into his caretaker role where the boy was concerned. His one and only mission became to get Yuri home and to try and ease his trauma in the only way he knew how. He was never good with words, but he felt he had learned over the last 7 months how to make his actions speak for him. It broke his heart when Yuri got sick over the sight of Ruslans blood everywhere. It was a sight Otabek himself had never wanted to see, Yuri covered in blood that is.

Sighing, he pushed himself out of bed, done pretending he was going to get any rest and dressed in some joggers and a tank top intent on working out his aggression in the luxury gym he was provided with. It was around 5am, and the house was still in its slumberous state, so he was quiet as he crept through the dark halls and made his was down into the basement which held the gym. But when he arrived, he was caught off guard to see all the lights were on and there was an early morning news show playing on the flat screen.

He was light on his feet as he inspected the area until he finally caught sight of a familiar head of silver silken locks. He was facing away from Otabek working hard on the shoulder press. Great, he came here to blow off steam, yet one of the causes of his anger was unknowingly ruining it.

"Good Morning Otabek, never knew you were such an early riser." Victor called, slightly out of breath but still sounding as chipper as ever. Otabek thought he would never get use to the oddities of this man.

"I'm not." He replied shortly, surprised that Viktor knew it was him though he had not turned around or even glanced his way. How did he know?! Otabek turned, intending to walk away and hunker down in the opposite corner of the gym when the Russian spoke again.

"You are upset at me, aren't you?" Viktor asked, not turning to look or even stopping his workout, but the words stopped Otabek in his tracks. He didn't want to talk about this right now, he was too angry to do so constructively. It was times like these that he missed his life before he had come to work for the Plisetsky's, he never had any problem handling his emotions before. It really must be true; love turns strong men into weak fools. With no response after several drawn out seconds the older man let out a sigh and turned to face Otabek, the weight making a loud *clang*.

"Come with me." He said that sly smile playing on his lips that Otabek really resented at the moment, but he followed the man anyways. It didn't matter if he was mad at Viktor, he was still his boss and he would follow orders. Viktor led him to the sparring room.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" The silverette baited and Otabek took his beginning stance letting his body language answer for him hopefully stating 'absolutely not'. Viktor simply shrugged before leaping into action. The men fought until they were hunched over sore and panting for air. Otabek wished he could say his anger was dissipating, but the rage burned on.

"Look I know you are angry, but Yuri is not just some little boy, he can't sheltered any longer. I for one think he handled himself very well last night." Viktor said right before swinging a fist at Otabek's face that he was barely able to dodge.

"That's because you weren't the one helping him keep it together. The kid got sick as soon as he the blood in the mirror." Otabek barked back, remembering his Yura, pale yellow hair and porcelain skin speckled with the dark burgundy of drying blood.

"Well who doesn't? I call that normal, I know I lost it when I watched my first man die, and I couldn't wait until I got home, I threw up right there in that alley we were in. Right on top of that importer from Latvia that Alexsandr had just killed. Slit his throat to be exact. I was so embarrassed, I thought they were all going to laugh at me and call me a 'pedik' (faggot), but I remember Aleksandr just looking over at me with a completely calm face and said 'Happens to everyone kid.'" Viktor blocked a well-placed jab at his ribs and swept a leg in retaliation, but Otabek was too quick, using his superior size to push Viktor onto his back. He was mad, he was so mad, now not just at the incident, but the fact that Viktor was starting to make sense.

He remembered back into his past. Sure, growing up he had seen his share of dead bodies in the streets of his neighborhood, where gangs ran wild and unemployment was off the charts. It was different watching a man take another's life right in front of you. He didn't know if he threw up, but he sure as hell wanted to. He was not okay but had to at least act like he was because he had no one watching his back. He felt like he was starting to understand what Viktor meant about keeping Yuri safe from the inside. They can't stop him from being exposed to the violent and dangerous side of his family business, but they would at least support him through it.

He had Viktor pinned down, but the victory was beyond his grasp as he rolled of and covered his hands with his face. Otabek needed to remember his principals. This was why he was devoting himself to Yuri however he can, because protecting Yuri was the most important thing. Always. And it wasn't always going to be pretty.

"I'm sorry, your right, I just… I hate to see him cry." He said quietly, wary of whose home they were still occupying. Viktor gave him a knowing look as he rose to his feet.

"As do I my friend, but we just have to do the best we can to help him along." The older man extended his hand and Otabek took it.

"Now, shall we go have a little breakfast? I doubt Pavel has anything prepared so early, but I've been known to fry up a few eggs and sausages in my day." Viktor's easy smile fell onto his face again and Otabek nodded curtly in response. Neither bothering to shower, they descended to the kitchen where Viktor made fast work of his promise, dazzling Otabek with his глазунья (Fried eggs, also called "Eyes wide open"). Viktor was unusually quiet while eating, and normally Otabek would relish in the silence, preferring quiet contemplation to listening to others ramble on about meaningless things. However, because he had grown accustom to said ramblings of the over enthusiastic older man the last few months, he found himself feeling that the silence was heavy and wanted to fill it.

"What happened with the bratok from last night?" He offered between bites of his breakfast, more of a way to fill the silence than genuine curiosity. That was until Victor smirked while sipping his coffee.

"Oh, he's still here." He replied smoothly, looking Otabek in the eyes with a mischievous look. "Not much of a talker, I was hoping a certain friend of mine with particular skills could possibly help me out. See if we can find out why his people suddenly think we are 'weak' and that they are free to come and take over our town." He casually continued gracefully dining with polished manners.

Otabek felt his lips curl into a smile. He didn't particular like violence, but it seemed violence like him. And for the right cause, he could find himself become particularly _inspired_ in his work. There was a reason he bore all of these tattoos AND the reputation he had. Deciding he was done with his meal, he pushed the remnants aside as he felt a sudden urgency punish. To let this man answer for the words of his superior from last night. Why did these Moscow thugs show up out of nowhere? Everyone in Russia, eastern Europe, and Central Asia knew that St Petersburg is Plisetsky territory. This thing with the docks were only the beginning if what they said was true about them looking to take down the Plisetsky empire. Viktor gave him a small laugh but finished quickly and lead him back underground the town home.

They went past the gym, past the infirmary, and down to a secret door at the very end of a dark hall that opened to an old brick staircase that lead even deeper underground. The air became stuffy and the only lighting was cheap fluorescent lamps hanging from the ceiling every 10 feet. Everything was made up of brick or concrete, making it cold and unforgiving. This was Otabeks first time to this part of the estate before, though he had heard of its existence.

They passed quite a few heavy iron doors before stopping so Viktor could pull out a key and he had to wonder if there was anyone else being kept down here. It wasn't his business, so he didn't ask, too focused on the man behind this door.

The man was completely naked, blindfolded, and gagged. Bound a little too tightly with rope to an old wooden chair. His skin was beaten and bruised; some blood smeared across his torso from a cut on his shoulder. He seemed to stir when Viktor and Otabek and began feebly trying to resist his binding and made muffled sounds into the gag, like he was trying to show them his spirit was not broken. Oh, Otabek could fix that. He could fix that real quick.

Well let's get some introductions going, shall we?" Viktor announced in an amused voice walking over and peeling off the prisoner's blindfold. "This is Otabek Altin, and if you continue to tell us nothing, he will be the last person you ever meet. Otabek, this is Nothing, or at least that's what I'm calling him for now since that's all that he'd told us." He then removed the gag and the man coughed a few times before looking at Otabek with hate filled eyes.

" Go fuck yourself чурка*." The man spat out and Otabek felt a switch inside him snap, his anger from earlier finding a very good outlet. He immediately stood up tall and walked over to the array of 'equipment' he had to interrogate the prisoner with. Wrapping his hands around a large bullwhip he smiled as he turned around, curling the tail of the whip around his hand as he made his way over to the prisoner. Waiting until he was right in front of his face, he lean down and smiled, a smile that has and should terrify any and all men at his mercy.

"Hello Nothing." He spits, literally, right in the mans face and then steps right on his dick, pressing it harshly against the wooden chair beneath him. The man screamed out in pain and Otabek unfurled the whip cracking it menacingly behind him as he dug his foot in. "You will tell us we want to know, or I will show no mercy." Otabek sneered, seeing the mans eyes water. He made a couple of choking noises and then Otabek removed his foot. "Viktor put the gag back on." He ordered, feeling bold in the moment and not remembering he was no one to be giving Viktor orders but had forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Viktor didn't seem to mind and did as he was told. Otabek took a few steps back before he was in good range and swung his whip through the air hard, landing a lash on the man chest. He screamed into the gag and Otabek just smiled his sadistic smile again.

"Maybe you'll have something to say after 20 lashes, what do you say?" Otabek wagered and the man writhed. Viktor however went over to lean again the wall and pulled out his phone. Content to let Otabek dish out his punishment and oh was Otabek ready. He rained down blow after blow ripping screams strong enough to penetrate the gag. His shoulder never tired, he barely broke a sweat, his adrenaline pumped as he unleashed hell on this pour soul who bore the crimes of Otabeks frustrations. Viktor and him took turns, the former asking the questions and Otabek dealing with the physical punishment. He was pleased with the arrangement, not in the mood to think, just in the mood to destroy. Viktor on the other hand was a wonderful interrogator, and between them it only took 3 hours, 2 fingers, and 1 broken arm but they finally got some decent information from the prisoner before he lost consciousness from the pain. They left him in that little cell, still tied to the now blood soaked chair he was in when they came in.

They learned some new information, but were both tired and sore, and needed to get cleaned up before they presented it to the Pakhan. Otabek went back to his room for a shower and checked his phone on the way concerned and delighted to have a message from Yuri. He hesitated opening it. They hadn't spoken since last night when they were honest with each other about their feelings for one another. He had felt lighter and glad to not have to hurt Yuri's feeling by denying his own, but on the other hand things weren't any better between them. They weren't allowed to be together and they certainly weren't allowed to act on their feelings, but his Yura wasn't exactly good about playing by the rules or giving up on what he wants easily. These were things Otabek adored about him, but in terms of their mutual feeling and Otabek's life literally being on the line if anything were to be discovered, it was not a good trait. Otabek would be a fool not to be scared now that he made his love known, but he was already a fool for falling in love in the first place.

'I want to go somewhere' was all the message said. Otabek breathed a small sigh of relief. Nothing weird happening here. Otabek sent him a quick reply.

'I am about to report to the Pakhan, I can escort you anywhere you wish afterwards.' Send. Was that too much? No time for second thoughts as he sped through his shower, washing blood out of his hands and hair, leaving his stained clothing in a pile in the corner of the bathroom. He somehow made it to the Pakhan's office, suit on, hair brushed, looking calm and collected in 15 minutes.

They kept the meeting brief, Viktor taking the lead. He explained how the Solntsevskaya's had some men in St Petersburg, maybe even someone in the Plisetsky Bratva. They've gained information about Yuri and his flamboyant, party boy lifestyle, and they also apparently have some information about Nikolai that Otabek had not been privy to before the prisoner had screamed it out at him after Otabek had removed one of his fingers. They knew that Nikolai was in poor health, suffering from a heart condition. They thought now would be a good time to come and take over the Plisetsky territory and eliminate their name. Nikolai was of course livid and swore Otabek to secrecy about the heart condition. No one was supposed to know about that, especially not Yuri. He thanked them both and then dismissed Otabek so he could call in Yakov and they could come up with some sort of strategy.

Otabek was about to text Yuri that he was ready, but decided it made more sense to just go straight to his room. His mind was still spinning a little to hear that Nikolai was in bad health. Was that why he suddenly wanted Yuri to gain as much experience as possible? Was it that serious? He needed to get it together before he saw Yuri. Despite his troublesome attitude, he could tell Yuri loved his grandfather. He was the only family the poor kid had left.

Walking up, he knocked on Yuri's door no one answered. It wasn't locked so he took to letting himself in, he had been called for after all.

"Yura?" Otabek called out realizing quickly that Yuri wasn't in his bedroom. He walked through the huge walk in closet to access the huge en suite as he did the night before. Tonight however there was a very different Yuri present. This little devil was lounging like quite a siren in the over-sized soaking tub in the corner of the bathroom. Fragrant bubbles in the bowl concealed the more intimate area, but it was obvious Yuri was very much naked under the slightly pink tinted orbs.

"Beka!" He cried, seemingly surprised to see him there. "What're you doing here!" He cried in an accusatory tone, pink blush creeping over his cheeks. The bad man inside Otabek enjoyed how shy Yuri was looking in this moment. His pale blond hair tied up in a messy bun on top of his head, a few tendrils still escaping framing his face, curling slightly at the moisture steaming up from the water. His face pretty and pink, matching his cute flush nipple that were justtt visible above the bubbles. His porcelain skin shimmering in what whatever expensive oils Yuri adds to his baths to make his skin sinfully soft... The good man in his had him averting his eyes, knowing that whilst glorious, this sight was not meant to be seen by him. When he did this however, he heard mischievous laughter and slight splashing in front of him

"Beka, I didn't take you to be such a pervert." He heard Yuri call out in a teasing voice. Otabek knew by that tone that his gaze, while totally unprofessional, was wanted and damn him he was just a man and wanted to look so bad.

When he did look up to his Yura, The boy was all but giving him bedroom eyes, shifting his legs so Otabek was met with the sight of water rolling like diamonds off the perfectly smooth legs of his little minx. He wanted to just grab one of those legs and SPREAD. Inspect ever inch of this squirming wet little kitten till all those bubbles were gone.

"Like what you see, Daddy?" Yuri purred making a show of arching his back and letting water roll off his delicately toned chest. Otabek balled his hand into a fist.

"Watch it little boy." Otabek hissed out fighting the stirring in his gut and his instinct to absolutely devour what was in front of him at the moment.

"Oh no? Daddy doesn't like?" He laughed and Otabek turned around again, refusing to give anything more to this game that would only result in trouble. Allah help him, Yuri needed to not flirt with him like this. He was still just a man, a man with needs who hadn't had a beautiful body such as this one in front of him for so long.

"Yuri stop messing around." He growled out, his voice dropping automatically now that his arousal had been awoken.

"Oh fine I'll stop, but to be fair you were the one that walked into MY bathroom while I was taking a bath." Yuri laughed.

"And I apologize, I should have messaged you when I was done speaking with your grandfather instead of letting myself in." Otabek apologized formally, desperately reaching for the line of bodyguard and client, not star-crossed lovers.

"Oh it's fine, calm down you big killjoy I was just saying I thought it would take more time with Dedushka so I thought I'd take a bath to relax. Y'know relax? Have you ever tried that?" Yuri questioned and Otabek let himself laugh at the question.

"Not since I met you." He replied. Of course, that wasn't true, he had always had trouble relaxing, but growing up in poverty right after the fall of the USSR in Kazakhstan didn't provide a good environment for relaxing. Prison isn't very relaxing either. But he had stolen bits of relaxation through the years, the baths at the Katsuki's Onsen in Japan, reading any and everything that was of interest to him, and of course riding his motorcycle. It was then that a terrible, but glorious idea came over him.

"Did you have anywhere specific you wanted to go tonight?" Otabek asked Yuri remembering he had promised to take his blond prince wherever he'd like to go.

"Not really, just wanted to get out of here. We could go anywhere as longs as it's just… us two." Yuri said that last part so quiet it was difficult to hear it, but Otabek did and his heart was full. He wanted to show Yuri everything was going to be alright even if he had no idea how it would be so.

"Well, I'll show you how I like to relax then. But your going to have to cover up quite a bit more than normal kitten." He couldn't help the words as they slipped out of his mouth. He turned around just in time for Yuri's cheeks to burn at the accidental admission of the new nickname, but Otabek couldn't bring himself to regret it. Not when Yuri made the most amazing smile when he did.

"Well why don't you go and pick something out for me and I'll get dried off." Yuri called and Otabek already heard the dripping signaling Yuri standing and rushed from the bathroom, desperate to separate himself from the naked temptation of his heart's deepest desires.

He set to work with the daunting task of finding something for the kitten to wear. He ran his fingers over designer items mixed in with items that looked like they came from a sex shop. Tiny little croptops and teensy outfits unworthy of what he had in mind. Eventually he was able to put together a responsible outfit of a rare find of a long-sleeved black shirt, dark wash jeans, Dr Martins, and a fur lined black leather jacket. He hoped it'd be warm enough; it wasn't snowing or anything but it was still February in Russia and his boy was so tiny.

"Make sure to dry your hair all the way!" Otabek called to Yuri in the bathroom. He heard a huff and then the reluctant banging of drawers opening and closing and then finally the whirl of the hairdryer. Otabek busied himself with finding some leather fur-trimmed gloves as well as a luxurious scarf for Yuri while the boy finished getting ready. Eventually Yuri emerged from the bathroom in a tiger print silk bathrobe with his hair in 2 French braids and a minimal amount of make up dusting his rosy cheeks. Otabek though he looked gorgeous.

"Really? I ask you to dress me up and this is what I get? You're not very creative are you Beka?" Yuri poked at the conservative clothing like a child with vegetables on his plate, Otabek just rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet brat and just put it on, I don't want you to get cold from the wind." He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wind? Where are we going?" Yuri asked. Silence. The teenage huffed indignantly and then all at once dropped his towel and Otabek barely was able to close his eyes and turn around in time before he saw too much. Too much it could be enough to make him want to never let them make leave the bedroom all night. No- bad, stop Otabek. His head was spinning and his mouth literally salivating at the knowledge that the object of his very lewd desires was naked not 10 feet from him. Yuri laughed at the action and got himself dressed quickly all the while teasing Otabek and calling him a pervert (which didn't really make sense since Otabek was trying his best NOT to look).

Eventually, and slightly begrudgingly on both their parts, they made it out of the room with Yuri dressed appropriately for the frigid temperatures outside. They made a quick detour Otabek's room so he could change into a similar outfit of jeans, hoodie, and motorcycle boots. He took a minute to grab his 2 guns and placed them in his holster before covering up with a leather jacket and fingerless riding gloves. He'd made Yuri wait outside much to the teenager's displeasure.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you in regular clothes before. Is this what you normally look like? Is this a date?" Yuri yammered on and Otabek fought the urge to strangle the boy.

"No this is not a date, now c'mon before I change my mind." Otabek tugged roughly on Yuri's arm pulling him down the stairs and leading him to the garage. He walked over to a secluded corner with his bike that was hidden with a nice fitting cover. After it's removal Yuri all but squealed in delight.

"BEKAAAA! You ride a motorcycle? Oh my fucking God how did I not know about this!?" The ecstatic teenager cried running over to the bike and running his manicured hands over it. He chuckled and reached into his saddlebags and pulled out 2 helmets. The spare he'd bought on a whim a couple months ago on the off chance that he ever needed to take Yuri on his bike. 'Purely for safety reasons' is how he reasoned it back then, but now he was thinking he knew exactly what this would come down to.

"Put this on." He ordered, offering not other direction or small talk, but Yuri didn't seem to mind. He just snatched the helmet and was trying to crawl onto the saddle before Otabek was even finished getting settled.

"So eager." Otabek couldn't help but tease. He knew he shouldn't but there was only so much he could hold back. It was like heaven when his Yura wrapped his arms around his waist, grabbing him low and tight and he had a feeling he was going to have a naughty kitten on his hands. Good thing he was an excellent driver.

"You comfortable Yura? I'm going to start going now." Otabek warms and was pleased to feel the small hands grasping his middle give a firm squeeze.

"Yes, please." Yuri spoke in a sultry tone and Otabek roared his bike alive with a squeal from Yuri at the growl of the engine. He was careful and low key whilst they were leaving the gated Plisetsky property, but as soon as he turned off their street, he really opened up the throttle and ate up all the screams and squeezes Yuri gave him. They rode around St Petersburg for hours, once stopping at a little street cart selling Pirozhki, but otherwise content to cling to each other on the safety on the bike and the rare feeling of freedom take hold as wind stung their faces and whipped at their hair.

Around sunset they ended up on the bridge next to the Palace Bridge. Still beautiful views, but not as crowded as the tourist trap of the former. St Isaacs Cathedral stood tall and proud in the distance. Boats passed by underneath them, shining soft lights on the water as day so rapidly became night, like the days of winter so often do.

They watch the sun go down over the Reka Bol'shaya Neva in silence. Both buzzing with the high of the ride and being so close to one another. Otabek still didn't know how such an angelic creature as this blonde baby could love a man like him. Those delicate hands had clung to his chest, his waist, and on more than a couple instanced, slipped lower than he was willing to admit out loud. Now, they were gripping the handrail as the youth looked out at the sunset and the hopelessly in love Kazakh gangster stared right at him as they spent what time they could with each other, in the small ways in which they were allowed.

It gave Otabek hope that he could do this. Keep his feelings for Yuri in check and Yuri's in turn, with a few learning moments like with the bath earlier. Otabek wasn't a fool, he expected nothing different from Yuri's free-loving nature but made it his mission to keep this relationship professional and friendly at most was a rather difficult task to achieve.

And he would do it all. Because it was the best way to stay with his Yura, to admire him and make sure he is cared for and happy as much as possible. He has now devoted himself to this boy in all the ways he was allowed because he couldn't help it. Otabek absolutely worshiped his Yura and was helpless but to serve him and love him discretely. His ice-cold love affair. His beautiful kitten, his precious dark prince.

Oh what a fool he was indeed this would be enough for him. How wrong he would turn out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Чурка: pronounced churka is a racist slur for dumb, uneducated people of asian decent or descendants of the former USSR such a Kazakhstan, Georgia, Uzbekistan, etc. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for 5000 hits on this story! Truly so humbled and awe inspired by this response that I never expected! I apologize for taking a while to update. When I began this story back in November, I plotted out 17 chapters. Now, I realized that I had added so much to it, that there was no way I would be able to wrap it up in 4 chapters. I had to completely rework my outline for the story and I am now happy to announce I anticipate this being around 20 chapters. Maybe 19 and an epilogue. I want to make sure I give this story the ending it deserves. I have read so many great fics with shit ending and I will be damned if mine is one of them. So in summary I apologize for taking like 3 weeks to post, but I know that I am writing and am committed to this story!
> 
> I hope that Yuri doesn’t seem OOC in this chapter especially when he finds out about Beka riding a motorcycle and gushed. I imagine that now that they have addressed their feeling, Yuri is feeling more confident than ever expressing himself to Otabek like he does in the Anime once he befriends Otabek. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter so we can be friends and nerd out together! @TeiraaAgain


	14. The Second Attempt

Yuri woke up for once, not at noon, not with makeup smeared all over his face, and no headache. No, for once Yuri woke up, fresh faced and well rested. His night with Otabek had been such a change of pace from his normal lifestyle that he honestly had a little anxiety looking at a clock and reading 8:23AM. He didn't know what to do with himself this early in the morning!

He cocooned himself in his blankets, thinking showering would probably be a good way to start, but be was still too comfortable to move. Because his head was remarkably clear he actually remembered that he had a meeting with his party planner today about the details of his 18th birthday party later and he was all gross from riding on the motorcycle.

Holy fucking shit that motherfucking motorcycle.

Where has that thing been?! Why had Otabek been holding out on him like this?! But that's Yuri was discovering that with Otabek, he was going to have to find out on his own. Effortlessly masculine and cool, something new and amazing around every corner. Look at the way he showed Yuri his bike for the first time. That's what he had called it right? Yuri didn't really know, but he was going to learn for sure because he was getting back on that thing ASAP.

That _and_ the man driving it because straddling that big, bad machine around for hours, engine purring under him, whilst holding himself flush against the man of his desires, was something out of his wet dreams and he was going to take what he could get at the moment.

Just thinking about the experience was making him hot, thinking about Otabek in casual clothing. That goddamn _leather jacket_. He remembered the way the back of his neck smelt so DAMN good when his nose pressed against it....

Last night he was exhausted and honestly sore as fuck (who knew how much of a work out it was to ride a motorcycle!?) but now that it was morning and his silk sheets rubbed so nicely against his soft skin, he became well aware of the morning wood he was sporting. Groaning, he felt hand start to slip under covers, teasingly brushing against his own abdomen before slipping into his soft sleeper shorts and begin to stroke his cock slowly. It was soft and teasing and felt so _fucking_ good after the emotional rollercoaster he had been on for the last couple of days. He let his mind drift back, remembering wrapping his arms around Otabeks waist, feeling that hard muscle underneath the cool leather of his jacket. What he wouldn't give to run his hands all over that delectable body with no barriers in between.

The hands that were merely teasing before grew bolder as Yuri imagined a different ending to his biker fairytale. One that didn't stop at 'goodnight' and instead including Otabek pushing his way into the Russian's bedroom and coming at him like an animal. He imagined that despite Otabek's mild manners, he was secretly dominating and rough in bed. Ruled by passion and power. Shockwaves began to roll down though his body as he thumbed over his sensitive slit and a little moan escaped him.

That rock-hard body, that powerful stance, those piercing eyes that penetrated you into our soul. Those were the three things Yuri wanted to drown in for the rest of his life. He rolled over onto his stomach and stuck his ass in the air, wiggling it a little to tease his make-believe Otabek in a way that he imagined would drive him wild. Big hands would roam all over his round cheeks, slapping and swatting at them to teach him a lesson, not relenting until porcelain turned red. 

Fuck.

His hand moved faster now and his precum was making for more than enough lubricant as he worked himself further toward ecstasy. He imagined his Beka, his _Daddy_ behind him teasing with the tip of his cock, making Yuri show just how much he wanted that dick. Telling him to be a good boy and to cum all over himself, no DEMANDING it.

With a cry he did just that and released into the soft sheets below him, struggling to keep himself from falling forward into the mess on shaking legs. FUCK. That was the first time he had done that knowing that Otabek wanted him, that Otabek LOVED him and suddenly the sinking regret started to sink in as he felt like a sad loser for desperately jerking off about someone he couldn't have. He laid there for a few moments contemplating his existence before remembering his earlier devotion to showering and quickly set that plan in action.

The weather was surprisingly sunny, which might seem nice, but in St Petersburg, in February, sun meant cold. Cold unfortunately meant layers and Yuri hated wearing bulky clothing and thought he was much rather suited for the climates like Monaco, Spain, California, those sorts of places. TO compromise, he dressed however the hell wanted and piled on a big fur coat over his outfit and called it a day. The meeting with his party planner was in the dining room of some fancy hotel that he had already forgotten the name of, he had texted it to Otabek weeks ago and assumed his bodyguard remembered. 

Daddy always took such good care of him after all.

This time, when he got to the car, Yuri hesitated. He had always sat in the backseat and let Otabek drive him around like all of his other bodygaurds but was that really right anymore? Sure, he was his bodyguard, but they were so much more than that. At least if they couldn't be together than maybe Yuri could get away with them being "friends". And it would be weird to treat a friend like a servant right? Though Yuri supposed he had been treating him as such since he came into his employment for the Plisetskys … He blushed at that. Fuck. Maybe people had it right about him being a brat... Not wanting to give people anything to pbe right about, he opened the front door and sat in the passenger's seat. He looked around and tried to remember if he ever ridden in the front seat before. Nope definitely a firsts, how thrilling. Otabek however was less than amused when he took his place as driver and turned to his left frowning at Yuri.

"Yura what are you doing up here? Get in the back." He ordered and Yuri pouted.

"Oh c'mon let me sit up here with you! It feels weird having you drive me around now! Like you're not my servant! I feel like I need to call you Jenkins." Yuri said but Otabek just shook his head and gave a little huff that Yuri know was the Kazakhs way of laughing.

"That's exactly what I am. Please Yura just get in the back." He looked at him with what he dare call a sad expression even through his face didn't change. But the trouble making blonde wasn't intending on backing down so easily.

"No way, I like it up here, nice and spacious." He kicked his feet up on the dash and started to recline the chair, making himself perfectly comfortable. Otabek stared at him for a couple of seconds before shaking his head and starting the car.

The hotel restaurant was where he was meeting his party planner along with Natasha and Andrej. He hadn't seen Katya since the incident at Dolce and Gabanna and honestly didn't think he ever would again. It was fine, I mean he had almost gotten her killed, but she also knew who the fuck he was when she started hanging out with him. And then when shit hit the fan, she just bailed… So yeah, he couldn't help but be a little hurt that she had stopped replying to his texts, but he couldn't blame her he guessed. After all, this life was not for the weak.

The meeting was long and tedious. I mean sure, he wanted it to be the most fabulous, extravagant, over the top 18th birthday party that Russia had ever SEEN, but he didn't see why he needed to help decide every little detail. Isn't that what he was paying this idiot to do? Still, he begrudgingly put in his two sense, Natasha chipped in more than she was welcome and the party planner looked really for a Xanax by the end of it. Yuri himself felt like he was going to snap on the next person who said the words "theme" "h'orderves" or "accent color".

The party planner left but Yuri stayed behind with Natasha and Andrej catching up on the latest drama. It felt nice to have a little frivolous time with his friends after all of the heavy emotional shit he'd been dealing with recently. They were at a corner table and Otabek stood along the wall behind him so he could see the restaurant in it's entirety. They were in the middle of laughing at the misfortune of the club owner of "ICE"; a club they frequented, who happened to get raided by the police the night he had over 35,000,000 rubles in cocaine in his office along with his overweight Filipino love slave named 'Bun Bun'. Yuri found the information was as disturbing as it was hilarious. While the trio were giggling over their mimosa's Yuri felt Otabek's hand come down lightly on his shoulder.

"Yura, don't look up, but there are some men making their way towards us.. Quickly, get up and follow me, your friends too." At Otabek's words Yuri's blood ran cold. No. Not again.

He wanted to freeze, that hunted feeling taking over him, a true deer in headlights. He didn't even have a gun! The hand on his shoulder squeezed and he turned to look at Otabek, suddenly feeling able to move his body. Otabek told them to go through the kitchens and escape out the back. The twins went first followed by Yuri and Otabek tailing, just disappearing into the kitchen before the first gunshots rang out.

"Go!" Otabek yelled taking charge of the situation and the three teenagers booked it to the backdoor. Unfortunately, there were more men with guns waiting for them there and they barely managed to duck behind a dumpster. Yuri felt like time was moving in slow motion as he watched Otabek smoothly and way too calmly for the situation, pull out his two guns and start shooting with both hands back at the men. If he wasn't so scared for his life, Yuri thought he could honestly get hard from the sight. It looked like Otabek had managed to hit one of them and another man was pulling him away when Yuri's brain finally caught up to the situation.

"Beka!" He yelled and the man turned his head slightly to meet Yuri's eye for just a moment. Willing his eyes to express the emotions in his heart he reached his arm out and without even hesitating Otabek tossed him one of his guns, Yuri catching it like they had done it a thousand times before.

Taking aim, he quickly shot at the two. He didn't know if it was his or Otabek's fire that did it, but either way the other guy went down and they went to make a run for it. The car was parked out front but the as they reached the end of the alley Otabek signaled for them to stop. He peeked his head around the corner.

"Shit."

Yuri was shocked. He had never heard Otabek swear before and knew that that meant they had company. He readied himself and thought about how different this felt from last night. It felt like Otabek was relying on him, like Otabek trusted him, and that gave him a huge surge of confidence. Plus, his friends were terrified following behind him, and even though they were spoiled club brats, they were _his_ brats and he was going to protect them. He wondered if this is what Otabek felt like protecting him? If last night was any indication, he may be a little _overprotective_ in fact. Memories of blood splattered clothing and Otabek's fist came to mind, but just like that snapped back to the present as Otabek begin firing and then yelled for them to follow.

Not thinking for one second about doing anything other than that, trusting him with his life 100%, he ran. There appeared to be 2 men down and one man on the ground crawling for his gun, but Yuri couldn't tell where he was shot from because there was a lot of blood. Otabek fired again and shot the man right in through his hand (talk about accuracy!) They ran until they found their car all jumping in and Otabek peeled out into the busy street and took off towards the townhome.

Otabek had Yuri call Viktor again on the way, making sure that everyone especially Otabek didn't have any injuries and thankfully they were all fine. Natasha and Andrej were a little shaken up but nothing like Katya had been which was helping Yuri not to panic event though there his chest was tight and he couldn't really breathe. Just like last time it didn't look like they were being followed, probably trying to get the fuck out of there before the police show up.

Unfortunately, they were a bit further away from home, and that 20-minute drive back to the townhouse were tense and mostly silent. Filled with frequent checks to make sure they weren't being tailed and paranoid of anyone taking too many of the same turns. When they finally did make it there, there was no better relief than watching the gate close behind them as they pulled into the garage.

Residing there was Dedushka, Viktor, Mila, Georgi, Yakov, those idiots Dedushka calls 'bodyguards', the Doctor, and a couple more extras that didn't matter. The fuss made over all of them as the got out of the car was in Yuri's opinion a bit dramatic, but he guess's someone did just try to kill him for the second time in a month. Once the poking and prodding stopped from the few with no shame (*cough* Viktor *cough* Mila…) and the Doctor pronounced that all of them were free from bullet wounds everyone relaxed a little. The four were still a little disheveled from the scuffle and the Doctor wanted to see Yuri and Otabek to treat some minor scratches with antiseptic. Yuri rolled his eyes as he knew this was something he could do himself and the Doctor was just saying it to look good in front of his grandfather.

Viktor was arranging for a car to take the Solovyov twin's home and he was going to escort them personally so he could explain the situation to their father. Yuri had met the man one time before and lets just say he didn't envy Viktor in the SLIGHTEST.

Dedushka had ordered Otabek and Yuri to his office and they were followed of course by Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. He could tell Dedushka was angry. It was in the way he walked, in the stiffness in his jaw, he unwillingness to meet anyone's gaze while he worked through exactly what he was going to say. Yuri sat in one of the armchairs in front of the desk, throwing his leg over the arm and making himself comfortable. Otabek however stood in perfect bodyguard position with his feet squared off and his hands clasped together loosely in front of him looking straight ahead. Dedushka looked grim as he sat down, his eyes so dark it felt impossible to look into them.

"Yuri, in light of this second attempt on your life, I fear there is no other option but to cancel your birthday party, as it's just too big of a risk right now." Dedushka spoke, but he couldn't even finish before Yuri was standing up seeing red.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" He screamed. Cancel his birthday party?! His mother fucking eighteenth birthday party?! Dedushka was batshit crazy if he thought that was going to happen. This was a day he had looked forward to his whole life! Never allowed to act like child but always treated like one. Well now he was going to be an adult and the world would finally have to start respecting him. He had been planning this party in his head for years, working with the planner for 6 months, this was his LIFE, it couldn't just be cancelled?!

"Yuri Aleksandrovich Plisetsky, someone is trying to kill you! The last thing we can have right now is one of your ridiculous frivolous affairs with too many people and those lights that flash on and off.*" Nikolai was standing too, not one to let anyone make a powerplay on him like being 'above' him, literally.

"Don't you call it that, it's for my birth-"

"Exactly Yuratchka, it's for a stupid birthday! That is not worth risking your safety Yura. In fact, until we find this culprit you are forbidden from leaving the townhouse!" Yuri felt his heart seize as his freedom and time stand still as he felt his freedom was taken away from him. No. Not again. He could not go into lockdown again. Not when he was just starting to get somewhere!

"No! It's not fair! I won't do it!" He yelled back! Fuming with anger! Nikolai looked at him with fire in his own eyes. Yuri knew he was pushing it right now, but he could not bring himself to care. What the hell did he have to lose anyways if he was going to be confined to the townhouse anyways?

"Yuratchka you will obey me!" Nikolai slammed his fist down on the table.

"The fuck I will, you think I'm just your little puppet to control and do whatever you want?! You know what, FUCK YOU old ma-!" The words left his mouth before they could go through his brain, and the pain on the side of his face erupted before he could finish.

He fell to the ground, feeling what must have been the full force of Dedushka's strength connecting with his cheek bone. Fuck! That was like the slap from hell! The bones in his face hurt, and he thinks he might bruise under his eye. Was that blood he tasted? He put his hands up in self defense and turned his head quickly to see if there was another blow coming not wanting to be caught off guard again.

Dedushka however was standing with his arm raised at Yuri, but was now looking at Otabek who has stepped out of position and looked like was about to step in to protect Yuri. For a man who usually did not express emotion whatsoever he swore he saw a look of "oh shit" flash in Otabek's eyes after Demetri grabbed his arm, dropping it and slightly bowing in respect and looking down at the floor.

"My apologies Boss, force of habit." He said. Nice Cover. Dedushka eyed him up and down before turning back to Yuri and pinning him with a look as cold as Russia itself.

"Take him to his room and keep him there." He ordered at Otabek before walking over to his chair and began to prepare a cigar to smoke. Otabek, uncharacteristically stalked over to him and harshly yanked him to his feet by his arm. He let his bodyguard pull him from the room stumbling over his own feet as the shock started to wear off and the hurt really started to sink in. Otabek was walking quickly and he was basically dragged up the steps to his room. Enough was enough with the acting alight? It was getting a little rough now. They finally reached his room and he nearly fell from the way he was thrown in, Otabek slamming the door behind him and locking it.

"Beka what the-" He started before strong arms wrapped around him and drew him into his chest tightly. Sure, he had to stand on his tip toes, but it was okay because his weight was all being supported. One big, strong hand was cradling his head at the nape and the other wrapped firmly around his waist. Otabek buried his face in Yuri's neck and held him tighter.

"Yura- my Yura, I'm so sorry, I couldn't- you know I couldn't, but FUCK." The shaking older man spoke in a harsh whisper into his ear as he gripped him tight, and it was then Yuri realized it Otabek was teetering between upset, and super fucking pissed, which for a guy with normally mild emotions at best, was slightly difficult to deal with.

"Beka, I know you couldn't do anything to Dedushka, that's crazy!" He replied, reaching up to his own face out of morbid curiosity and wincing when he touched his cheekbone. Yeah that's definitely going to bruise badly. Otabek pulled back and his expression was so pulled and tight. He grabbed Yuri's face and inspected it.

"C'mon we need to clean up your lip." Otabek ground out through ground out teeth. As much as Yuri was upset at his Dedushka for hitting him it was almost worth it to get this kind of reaction out of Otabek. The way his chest was puffing out and his breathing was slightly ragged… Ooh yes he liked this a lot.

But despite the aggression wanting to showcase, Otabek was gentle as he placed his hand of Yuri's lower back and led him towards his bathroom. It sent shivers up his spine and he felt his heart flip at how much he loved this person. He was everything Yuri had ever wanted in someone and all the things he didn't know he needed.

He sat on the counter and let Otabek clean up his lip, which wasn't really bleeding anymore, but there was still dried blood. It didn't really hurt. What hurt was his motherfucking cheekbone, but that was even fading into the back of his mind as he was distracted by the most beautiful man in front of him. His face serious and calm, but his eyes full of sorrow. Yuri understood. Dedushka was the only person Otabek could not protect Yuri from, and if he really loved Yuri like he said he did, he could imagine how upsetting it would be for him. Before he could stop himself he was reaching out to cup that perfectly sculpted jawline, feeling the sharp edge. His gaze fell to the lips he had admired for so long, the ones that haunted his dreams. They were so close to him now.

Otabek had stopped what he was doing and was eyeing him suspiciously, but he wasn't stopping him. Yuri stoked his jaw and moved his fingers up to lightly trace those lips, feeling his mouth water in response. His other hand tugged at Otabek's button down and pulled him closer. It was a soft gentle pull, no force behind it, but Otabek took a step forward anyways, continuing to stare in Yuri's eyes with that unreadable expression that drove him crazy. He was now standing, between Yuri's slender, elegant thighs, looking very broad and very strong in that suit.

He felt heat start to pool in his groin with the urge to press himself flush against the other. Biting his lip he looked right into Otabek's eyes as he scooted himself to the very edge of the sink so they were merely centimeters from each other. Yuri could feel the heat rolling off Otabek's body and couldn't stop himself from leaning and inhaling the sultry masculine scent that was his Beka. He closed his eyes and pressed the good side face into the hard muscle of his chest. He let out a sigh of contentment and nuzzled closer.

"Fuck Yura, what're you trying to do to me?" Otabek whispered sounding a bit strained. Yuri looked up to see the setting of his jaw, the bead of sweat trickling down the back of his neck. He enjoyed that he was the one who was making Otabek react that way. But it was a great question. What was he doing? Sure he loved Otabek, and sure he was hopelessly attracted to him, but he knew nothing could ever come of it.

However, the thought of leaving these arms made him want to cry. He had never had feelings like this before and they were overwhelming him. Deep feelings of love and attraction melting together inside him and controlling the decisions his body was making.

Looking up at Otabek with the tears in his eyes that had yet to fall, he just said "Beka Please." and it was like watching a rubber band snap.

"Fuck Yura-" Otabek growled reaching forward and planted his lips firmly against Yuri's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Strobe lights lol Nikolai doesn't know what they are called :P
> 
> AN: WOW. I'm so sorry for the delay on getting this out you guys! Truly I am! I have recently gone back to school (no more zoom thank god) and that has been quite an adjustment for quarantining for 3 months. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who commented on the last chapter, your comments mean the world to me and make me smile! 😊 This story has had such a massive response I could not be more humbled by it. The fandom I was writing for isn't super active anymore and It was crazy when I started writing for YOI how many more people saw my work! This story almost has 400 kudos at this point and over 6000 hits in just over 50,000 words! That to me is crazy. So thanks you again from the bottom of my heart. Although I do have to give a a huge shout out to @hagsbow on twitter for making the most amazing fan art for this story. It touches my heart that you took the time to do this!
> 
> I will work my very best to not keep you hanging for too long on this juicy cliffhanger! Spoilers, next chapter it gets REAL juicy.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Teiraastrikes if you want to talk about the story, or fandom, or anything really! I love interacting with people!


	15. Somewhere between Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELLLLL HELLLLOOOOOOO EVERYONE! Teiraa here, back from writers block hell and here to deliver you this heaping helping of smut, just in time for kintober. More of my lame excuses and jokes at the end. But for now, please enjoy the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO EVERYONE! Teiraa here, back from writers block hell and here to deliver you this heaping helping of smut, just in time for kintober!!!
> 
> More of my lame excuses and jokes at the end. But for now, Itadakimasu!!!

"Fuck Yura-"

Otabek had snapped. He was tumbling down a rabbit hole he knew he would never be able to come back from and he could not bring himself to be bothered by it one bit.

Somehow, he always knew it would come to this. No matter what he told himself in his bed every night like he was saying his prayers...

Finally, the floodgate had broken, and he was going to worship at the altar of his sins. Allah, forgive him for what he was about to do, but this had been coming to a head for a too long and he would not hold back now.

Despite his current pleasure, Otabek was still pissed off. Pissed that whoever was after Yuri had come for him again. Pissed about Nikolai's response. But most of all, he was pissed he could not split the skull of the man who dared to lay a hand on his Kitten. His blood had been boiling since the moment The Pakhan started speaking to Yuri in such an angry and uncaring way, and then when he struck the boy?Otabeks body moved without his permission, and it took every ounce of his will power to make himself hold his ground. Right now The Kazakh was a great big ball of pent up emotion wall of anger and his the only outlet was the pretty little blonde with the his legs firmly wrapped around Otabeks waist. s wrapped around his waist.

This boy. This beautiful, passionate, sometimes bratty boy, that he was so in love with, was pressing up against him so nicely, putting on such a sweet show.

Otabek loved him, he wanted him. Fuck he wanted him so much. And after all, he was only a man, he had his breaking point, and the minute he watched Nikolai strike Yuri was his... So he went for it.

Closing the distance between them he finally tasted the plump sweet pink lips that he had been thinking about for months, finding them every bit as delicious as he had dreamted. The best part was the little breathy squeak Yuri let out as he was pushed backwards on the counter and bent at almost a 45 degree. Otabeks hand reached out on instinct to protect the back of his headback from knocking against the mirror. He couldn't suppress the low moan that rumbled through his chest when his fingers finally slipped through those beautiful golden locks he had fantasized about 100 times. for months on end.

Yuri in turn had carded his own hands through Otabeks hair, grasping onto the longer strands at the top and pulling harshly as if needing him as close as possible. _Such feisty kitten._ Still it wasn't enough, so he pressed closer, kissed harsher, until finally the teen had no choice but to pulled away gasping for air. Face flushed, lips swollen, eyes glazed over, Otabek's dick jumped at the sight of his Yura so wrecked from a simple kiss..

Deciding to give the poor kid a break, he started kissing down his jawline and worked his down his sweet, supple neck. It seemed like the closer he got to behind the ear, the more sensitive the boy was getting, writhing in pleasure and emitting the cutest little gasps.

"Beka-" He gasped, throwing his head back suddenly when Otabek reached out with his tongue to trace the shell of his ear. The Kazakh groaned at the object of his desire calling out his name. The primal part of him deeply reveling in the pleasure he was able to give to his partner. Yuri's long nails dug into his skin and Otabeks dick grew even harder, pressing himself against the Russian and making him groan.

His hands couldn't get enough, his lips couldn't get enough, he was frantic with need to give Yuri his everything and it all needed to be done right this second. He wasn't lying before, he knew if he even dared to kiss Yuri once, he wouldn't be satisfied until he had licked, sucked, and worshipped every inch of him. Unwinding his hands, he ungracefully ran his large hands down the teenager's slender body and under that delicious ass for the first time. Gripping hard enough to bruise, he picked up the nearly weightless boy and began carrying him back into the bedroom in the direction of the bed.

It would have been a lot easier to focus if not for the clipped gasps and moans being spilled into his mouth, tongues dancing around each other, hands feeling wherever they can reach other. If he wasn't so turned on, he might laugh be more amused at Yuri's reckless usual enthusiasm. and recklessness. He was clawing at Otabek's back, grinding his hard on cock into Otabeks stomach nonstop, and now he was sucking on his tongue?!. This kitten was insatiable, and he would gladly spoil the pretty little the thing to his heart's content.

All but throwing Yuri onto the bed, he grabbed the universal remote that was thankfully laying on the bedside table and turned the stereo system on, praying to Allah that whatever music decided to play wouldn't kill the mood entirely. Otabek wanted to make his kitten howl and scream and couldn't risk anyone interrupting him. They can kill him later, but for now, he would taste his forbidden fruit. After all they had both suffered enough.

Not even bothering to wait and listen to what came on, Otabek descended on his prey, crawling his way up the lithe body to attach his lips firmly against the pale column of the Yuri's throat. The moan that was elicited was payment enough and all the encouragement Otabek needed to keep going, peppering the areas with harsh kisses, playful bites, and soothing licks afterwards. The kitten sounded just as amazing as Otabek had always knew he would. Lewd and wanton, completely open for the taking.

He worked his way as far down as he could before the cashmere fabric of Yuri's sweater got in his way and had to be removed. Not caring how expensive it probably was or if he ripped the damn thing, he all but yanked it off and threw the offending fabric in random direction away. Good. Now he was free to worship this body the way he it was meant to.

Meaning to get right back to work covering Yuri's body with his lips, Otabek was distracted by the look in his lover's eyes. He looked absolutely delicious, just the right amount of disheveled and turned on. But it was more than that, there was deeper emotion laying underneath, one Otabek had never seen before in a partner. It was like he was being looked at in awe, some sort of hero worship. Like just by being even this intimate with Yuri, he was making the boys greatest dream come true. That kind of power was… intoxicating.

Emotion threatening to climb into his chest and ruin the otherwise spicy moment, Otabek growled and reattached his lips to Yuri's throat, this time biting down HARD. He knew he had just left a mark, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Yuri was his, all his, and he wanted everyone to know, fuck the consequences.

"B-beka please s-stop tea-s-sing me." the teenager cried out, arching his slender back seductively, and whether purposefully or not, pushing his nipples right into Otabeks face. The older man smirked and liked his lips, gazing at those glorious pink buds. He was going to make them beat red and sore for a week.

"Oh baby boy, I'm just getting started." Otabek smirked before pulling Yuri tightly to him and latching onto one of his nipples with his teeth. His kitten howled, tossing his head back, platinum blonde hair already a mess and it was only going to get better. He hummed in contentment and moved to give the other nipple a similar treatment, kissing and licking in between biting and sucking. The sweet angel was getting overwhelmed by this point by the pleasure and was haphazardly trying to push Otabek away. Oh this would not do, not at all..

Confiscating both small hands in one of his larger, , roughed up hands, he pulled them above Yuri's head, locking them into place, and proving Otabek with unlimited access to the chest that was already starting to flush pink.

"B-beka, ple-AH!" The boy cried and the older man continued his merciless assault. How long had he wanted to do this? How many times had he been forced to bear witness to this savage pittle minx play dress up in his skimpiest clothes, or endure the kitten drunkenly hit on him within an inch of his life. He had waitied waited long enough, and tonight he was going to have his fill. Who knows? . This It may be the only time and last time that he ever gets to cherish his precious Yura in this way… and he is going to make it count if it was the last thing he did.

He rotated back and forth between the pert pink nubs, and when he had pleasured his angels tiny pink tits until the Russian was in tears, and froim what Otabek could tell, painfully rock hard. He finally released his hands and began to kiss the pale skin lower and lower in a trail down his abdomen, humming contently at the sounds of the whimpering boy above him. 

Eventually hitting the hem of the youngers skin tight jeans, Otabek took his time unbuttoning and then pulling down the zipper with his own teeth, just to see the look in Yuri's eyes. Obviously, he wasn't disappointed. The boy was biting his swollen lips staring at Otabek like he would let him do oing anything. He grinned as he finished removing the pants, leaving Yuri only in his tiger print briefs. Yuri breathed heavily as he eyed Otabek and stuck that tantalizing bottom lip out again in an exaggerated fashion.

“Don’t I deserve to see you too-“ He whined and reached out a delicate hand to pull on Otabek’s tie. The Kazakh almost laughed at himself, but he really wasn’t that kind of person, for forgetting that he was fully dressed in his own hast to get his Yura naked. Still, now that Yuri was asking him for it, he though it might sound a little better if he was begging him for it. A dark smile fell over his face and he stood tall, looming over the tiny Russian on the bed and caging him in. 

“Maybe if you are a good boy Yura, now let’s see if you can earn it.” He purred into the youngers ear and felt a shiver run down his neck. 

Good. 

Putting his attention toward those cute little boxers, he looped his calloused fingers under the hem, brushing against the soft skin and causing Yuri to giggle. ‘Ticklish huh?’ Otabek thought for a moment, before all thought whipped from his mind at the sight of his angel’s sweet little cock. 

Okay maybe it wasn’t little, probably more like averaged size, but honestly to Otabek, anybody’s dick looked small. It was very well proportioned to his body, and was candy red against his china skin, tip leaking cream, foreskin pulled back, giving Otabek full access to the cock of his dreams. 

As much as he immediately wanted to take to cock into his mouth, his desire to torture Yuri just a little bit longer was greater, so he took to placing kisses, licks, and bites all around the area above and around his dick, spreading his legs and peppering his inner thighs until the teen was a shaking whining mess. 

“B-Beka! F-F-Fuck Beka please! I can’t take it! I n-need you, c’mon” The boy cried, hands twisting in the sheets, eyes screwed shut and sweat beginning to form on the angels brow. Cute. 

“Need me to what baby?” He teased, not letting up his treatment at all, in fact getting closer to the sensitive balls and shaft, ghosting over them with his breath. “And you better fucking ask nicely.” He added, his need to dominate and control flaring up and he didn’t care at all. Yuri thrashed and finally gave in completely, bucking his hips up into Otabeks face and crying out wantonly.

“My fucking cock, DADDY please touch it, oh please, please, I’ll be such a good boy Daddy I’ll do whatever you want! Just PLEASE!!!” Yuri’s face was flushed and screwed up in pleasure during his exclamation and Otabek didn’t care at all that he was going to die to fuck this boy. It was worth it. 

He descended on the uncut cock with a drooling mouth, salivating at the perfection of the body in his arms. Yuri made nose like his soul was being sucked out of his body and his nimble fingers wound themselves immediately in Otabek’s dark locks. He tried to fuck up into Otabek’s mouth, but he was having none of that and held the boy’s hips down firmly to the mattress. 

Gripping tightly onto pure white thighs, Otabek pushed them widely apart and began a faster rhythm, listening to his kitten mewl and purr for him. When he dies he hopes he carries this memory over into his next life. His Yura is sooooooo good. Tastes so good, sounds so good, just feels so fucking good under Otabek and he couldn’t get enough. Eventually Yuri began to show the signs of an impending orgasm, so Otabek backed off, intending to draw this out a bit longer. He pulled off the candy colored cock with a pop and replaced his tongue with his hand, jerking the boy off as he descended lower. His spit had spilled down the Russians small balls, but Otabek made sure the rest of them were soaking wet by the time he was done. 

Yuri either sounded like he was somewhere in between heaven and hell, which is honestly just where Otabek wanted him. Broken sobs and moans of “Daddy and Beka” fell from his lips and Otabek was getting drunk on words alone. Suddenly he spread Yuri’s legs wide, so wide it may have been uncomfortable for someone not as flexible as the teenager. Raising Yuri’s hips up, he heard the surprise in the youngers voice, before a desperate moan filled the air when Otabek licked a wet stripe over his pink, puckered entrance. 

“Daddddyyyyyy-“ Yuri sobbed and twitched as he was jerked off at the same time as being eaten out. Otabeks pride burned with the exclamation. Daddy. the term he had been so mad at in the beginning because of how much it made him feel for Yuri. For now, he was able to embrace it and relish in the joy of being this angels Daddy. 

Otabek “hmmed” in response, right into Yuris rim, which made the teen gasp and curse. He began to use his tongue to poke and prod at the tight ring of muscle around the use little hole, slowly softening it and bringing beautiful noises from the blonde above him. 

“Beka! F-uck-k ah D-daddy, stop I’m -oh- g-g-going to c-c-c-cummm, pleaseee-“ He cried and it was like music to Otabek’s ears. He had no intention of stopping and every intention of making this little brat cum more than once tonight. To show this, Otabek put his lips directed over the cute little hole and sucked while at the same time, giving special attention to Yuri’s head hoping to take advantage of the sensitivity and get him to cum, and oh fuck did it work. 

Watching this angel come undone for the first was enough to fill his heart with tenderness, no matter how depraved of a situation he was in right now. His Yura cried and shook with force and Otabek was happy to help him ride his way though his Orgasm, milking his cock until there was nothing left, his hole clenching uncontrollably around Otabek’s tongue. His entire face was covered in his own spit, and he had never been happier in his entire life. When he was finally satisfied, and Yuri was basically limp around him, he put his legs down and stood up fully, admiring the piece of beauty laying wrecked beneath him. 

Cum had sprayed up the blondes entire body, some even resting on his face and the sight was making Otabek’s neglected erection painfully hard. If he had to spend any more time not inside of his Yura he thought he might lose it. He began to remove his tie and button up shirt hastily, both of them wrinkled and wet with spit and cum. 

“Lube? Condoms?” He asked, his voice low and gravelly, his desire unable to be contained. 

Yuri motioned to which nightstand held the desire items but grabbed his arm when he went to reach for them. 

“No condom though, I want to feel you.” Yuri spoke quietly and didn’t look Otabek in the eye, as if he was afraid the older man would reject him. 

Otabek leaned down and kissed Yuri tenderly before pulling back to give him a soft smile. Silly boy, Otabek would do anything he asked of him. Did he really think Otabek wouldn’t want to come inside him? Wouldn’t want to claim him? He was almost hurt by the thought. He had to make sure Yuri knew that this meant everything to him. That he wanted to be feel him as well.

“Of course, күнім*” he replied. Grabbing the lube quickly and was going to crawl back on the bed but stopped when Yuri sat up and scooted up, laying himself down seductively on the pillows piled up at the headboard. 

“Daddy please, let me see all of you.” The kitten purred and Otabek was hopeless but to oblige. Slowly, he undid his belt, the button, and finally his zipper, all while making eyes contact with his Yura. When the zipped came down Yuri’s eyes could not keep away from the very noticeable bulge pressing through the compression shorts that were straining underneath him. 

“Mmm, moree pleaseee.” The blonde bit his lip, eyes bright and sparkling, waiting for his present to be unwrapped. Otabek let out a small huff of a chuckle in amusement before digging his thumbs under the waistband of his compression shorts and slowwwwly pushing them down, until his cock finally was able to spring free from it’s confines. 

When he did, he didn’t miss the way that Yuri’s mouth hung open in shock, his eyes widening and the sparkle of attraction shining strong. Otabek knew he was hung, he has been told so by multiple people. Sure, it was something he was proud of, but never bragged about it to people or brought it up. When you’ve got a big dick, you don’t really feel the need to prove it to people. Still, he was never so glad to be well endowed than he was at this moment to see the look of happiness come across Yuri’s face.

“Well fuck Daddy, your going to need to prep me realllllllly good to fit that monster in me.” The angel from hell cooed rolling over onto his stomach and arching onto his knees and elbows, back bowed gracefully, and ass sticking up in the air in invitation. 

Otabek needed no further invitation to pop to top on the lube and pour copious amounts onto his fingers. Climbing up behind Yuri, he grabbed his hips, moving them into the optimum position before plunging two large fingers deep inside of his little devils burning heat. 

“F-f-fuck!” Yuri stuttered out and Otabek just held the digits inside for a moment letting the boy get used to it. He was sure Yuri hadn’t slept with anyone since that time with JJ months ago, so he knew he would be tight.

JJ. At the thought of the slimeball Canadian a new fire was lit in his stomach and the urge to claim Yuri came over him like fire. How dare that disgusting man be allowed to lay his hands all over his Yura. Otabek would make sure Yuri forgot he had ever let that asshole touch him; in fact, he would ruin him for anyone else. He would fuck him so well, give him so much pleasure, be strong and passionate but gentle and tender and give Yuri something he’s never experienced in his entire life.

Curling his fingers, he hit that sweet spot that made his angel sing, and Otabek had never heard anything more beautiful in his life. Cries of “Yes”, “There” and “Fuck” were uttered over and over again in succession as Otabek roughly stretched him out in the best sort of way. 

He didn’t want to tear Yuri or cause him any permanent discomfort, so he made sure to use plenty of lube and take his time, but his trust were strong and powerful, never backing off his prostate until the blonde was left a trembling drooling mess and Otabek was about 5 seconds away from coming untouched just from show his Russian lover just gave him. 

Removing all of his fingers at once, Yuri let out a harsh cry, his stretched hole fluttering and gaping around nothing. Otabek inhaled sharply at the sight. Slicking his warm cock, which was now pulsating with need, he lined himself up behind his kittens white, shaking thighs before changing his mind and flipping the confused kitty over onto his back. He took hold of Yuri’s legs and flopped one over each arm, holding him open in a position of intimate submission. Otabek leaned in to brush his lips tenderly against Yuri’s own, emotion swelling in his chest as he uttered his next words. 

“If this is the only time I get to make love to you, I want to watch you until the end.” He whispered into the other ear and he heard the younger boy’s breath hitch. Pulling back, he was met with the sight of tears on the other boys eyes and his lip quivering. 

“Beka’” He cried brokenly in a sob before claiming the older man’s lips in a passionate kiss, tears spilling onto his red cheeks when Otabek slipped into the tight hole. He went slowly and kept going cm by cm until he was fully seated and waited for the younger to adjust. 

Yuri’s face was screwed up in so many emotions it was hard for Otabek to discern them all. Lust, Pain, Passion, Heartbreak, after about 30 seconds of listening to Yuri pant trying to take his dick (a fact that made Otabek beam with pride inwardly) he wiggled his hips signaling to Otabek that was ready for him to move. He pulled out slowly, so that only the tip remained, before sinking back into the hilt, drawing out wanton moaning from the blonde beneath him. 

“You are so beautiful Yura.” The Kazakh couldn’t help the praise falling from his lips. He began to move in short, measured thrusts, just to get the blonde used to his size. More than once he had hurt his partners by trying to do too much too soon and he would NOT be doing that tonight. Tonight, he was going to savor, to cherish, to love this body in front of him like there was no tomorrow. Because truthfully, after what he was doing here tonight there might not be.

“Fu-uh-ahh oh my go-ah-od Beka yes-he-es!” Yuri moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, his golden hair fanning across the bed in a halo. His angel writhed and moaned and encouraged him to go faster, harder. So he gave it to him, and it felt so fucking good. 

“Mmmm, so good, my Yura, taking it so well for me.” He praised and was delighted by the fluttering opening of eyes in response. The boy was gone already and Otabek’s gut clenched violently, pride and joy causing him to fuck Yuri even harder. He writhed and clutched at the pillows and sheets above and around him, finding it all hopeless and choosing instead to just hang onto Otabek for dear life. 

“Ye-ess mmmhm fuck DADDY!” Yuri screamed when Otabek seemed to hit the all-powerful place within that made his angel sing. Digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise, he yanked the blonde impossibly closer and spread his legs WIDE. When he had the flexible teen as far open as he was going to go, Otabek began to abuse that spot with all his strength. Yuri all but screamed in pleasure, unable to form coherent words anymore, just a blissed out babbling of “Beka… Good… Fuck… Yes…” 

Otabek’s own pleasure scales were off the charts. This tight teenage hole was better than anything he had felt in his life. The sweet sinful heat consuming him, leaving him helpless to do anything more than chase then flames. 

He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching but he would die before he let himself come before his Yura. Eyeing the abused cock that was once again standing at full attention that was now slapping lewdly against Yuri’s stomach with every thrust, he received. He couldn’t help but think how cute it was, the tip a sore red, the entirety of it still covered in cum and saliva from their previous endeavors. The debauchery of it all making Otabek grow even harder inside the tightest hole he ever had the pleasure of fucking.

Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, he let one of the slender legs in his grasp fall away and reached for the sweet little cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. If Otabek thought Yuri gone before, now he seemed to be completely overwhelmed by the pleasure.  
“DA-AH-DDY-YYYYY OHH- MMYY F-F-FUCKING GOD!” The poor thing sobbed as his body started to shake. 

“Cum for me Kitten, come for Daddy.” Otabek demanded, intent on seeing the beauty that was Yuri come again right then and there. It looked like it worked when the teens entire body seemed to tense up before spasming all around him, his hole clenching down on Otabek’s dick in vice grip triggering the older mans own orgasm. 

It felt so FUCKING amazing to cum inside his Yura. The feel of his ass, his sharp nails scraping against whatever skin the kitten could reach, the amazing sounds coming from his mouth. The poor kid was still crying, not an unfamiliar sight to Otabek, but the fist time it was in pure pleasure. His pride flared up again settling in his lower belly, but it was quickly replaced by the need to just be close. To love, to nurture, to care for his significant other intimately. 

He took care to pull out tenderly, not wanting to cause his angel any sort of discomfort, before collapsing to the side and drawing Yuri near. The kitten was soft and pliant in his arms, still moaning and sighing softly at every touch, not quite back in his own headspace yet. Otabek settled himself on his back and pulled Yuri to lay with his head in the crook of Otabek’s elbow, and his body laying mostly on top of Otabek’s right side. His left shoulder still hurt sometimes from when he was shot while escaping with Yuri during the first attempt on the younger’s life.

“Yura, Yura, жаным, күнім, сүйіктім*…” Otabek poured his soul out in his native tongue and showered his love with praise. He moved the golden hair he admired so much out of the way so he could lay a kiss on Yuri’s feverish forehead. 

“Mmm..” Yuri could only groan and attempt to cuddle himself in closer, but it seemed there was no strength left in his body. “hmmph” He seemed to pout and Otabek couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping him. 

“Come here brat.” He teased as he pulled the boy closer. Yuri made a content noise when his legs were basically wrapped around the others, his face now pressed into Otabeks neck. 

He groaned when he felt little kitten kisses being pressed into his skin, his heart wanting to stop from how in love he was.  
“I love you Beka. Please, please don’t ever go. Please just, just stay with me Beka.” A soft voice spoke the very thoughts he himself was thinking and he felt the hot breath of Yuri speaking them into his skin. Otabek’s heart felt like it did seize and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching down and capturing the teary-eyed boys lips in a kiss. 

“I love you too Yura.” He replied, pulling back from the kiss and gazing into the others eyes with total sincerity.   
What he saw staring back at him was unlike anything else he had even seen or felt in his entire life. It was love. Pure, hopeless, life altering love. Once in a lifetime, soulmate kind of love. This wasn’t a love that he was going to die for. It was a love that he was going to live for. It wasn’t enough for him to just have one night together, he wanted to BE with Yuri. 

He wanted to stay with him, grow older with him, watch him rule over the Plisetsky empire with Otabek as his ever-present protector. He wanted to laugh together, their meals together in the evening and sleep in the same bed at night. He wanted a life together, and now that he had a taste of what could be, he wasn’t going to just surrender. He wasn’t going to let Yuri go. 

Turning his neck in a sort of awkward position so he could look Yuri in the eyes, he spoke his feelings confidently and with total absolution in his voice.

“And I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *күнім: My soul (common Kazakh term of endearment)  
*жаным, күнім, сүйіктім*…” My love, my soul, my chosen one. 
> 
> First of all I want to apologize to and thank you to everyone who stuck with this story during my hiatus, some of you even commenting again to make sure I was still going to continue the story. Your words meant a lot to me and always help me refocus on the writing.   
I could write a long list of reasons why it took me over 3 months to get this chapter out, busy personal life, back in school for the first time in 8 years, etc. But there was also a fair amount of writing block that went into this. When I began this story I was just writing it for myself, to fill a void in the fandom, to create a story I had been searching for but not quite found. The response I have received has been amazing, and far more than I expected. I did feel a fair bit of pressure when writing this chapter. After all it had been 60,000 words of build up and you as the readers deserved the most amazing scene I could produce.   
I also hit a point in the story where I had diverged enough from my original outline that I needed to restructure the rest of the story, figure out how I was going to tie up some loose ends and end it in a satisfying way to the reader.   
Don’t worry, we still have a quite a few chapters left before this whole thing wraps up and obviously will be longer than my original 18 chapter I plotted for. I want you to know that even if I hit a block, even it take me longer than expected, I will definitely finish this story. It became bigger than me, and I am committed to it. 
> 
> P.S. My husband used to wear compression shorts to work everyday, because his thick ass dummy thighs rubbed together and it was could his boxer briefs ride up and he didn’t want to have to ‘adjust’ himself all day lol. He was my original inspo for Otabek needing to wear them to keep his erections down from his jailbait teenager employer. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter so we can interact! @Teiraastrikes I would love to talk about this chapter, Otayuri, or anything else really. I’m just a lonely anime girl lol be my friend. I don’t respond to comment s on AO3 b/c I don’t want to pad my comment count, so please please please send me a message or send me tweet if you want me to interact back with you! I promise I’m a world of fun.


End file.
